Double Trouble
by bttf4444
Summary: Marty and Calvin McFly go back to the Old West with Doc and Jennifer. They soon run into trouble. Takes place in the Twins Universe. This fic is written for NaNoWriMo.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Back to the Future.**

_February 15, 1986  
1:00 PM PST_

Seventeen-year-old twins, Calvin and Marty McFly, were eating lunch in Dr. Emmett Brown's garage. Doc picked up BLTs at the local deli, which the three of them rather enjoyed. It was just the day after Valentine's Day, and Calvin was just feeling quite depressed. He even had to admit that he felt envious of his identical twin brother.

"You're so lucky, Marty," Calvin said, with a heavy sigh. "You've been dating Jennifer for over two years. I do manage to find a date here and there, but I sure can't seem to find the one who's just right for me. Tell me, Marty, how did you manage to do it?"

Marty was silent for a few minutes, before he replied, "Well, it simply happened. You meet the right girl, it just hits ya... It's like lightning." Doc had a look of bewilderment on his face, at the last word. Marty blushed, before he added, "That's quite the way true love was for me and Jennifer. Man, we couldn't keep our eyes off each other!"

Calvin sighed heavily, as he mumbled, "It's just not fair, though. Why can't I meet a girl like that? Tell me, Marty, what am I doing wrong? I know I have at least one son thirty years in the future, but do I ever end up actually having a happy marriage?"

"Uh, Calvin," Marty replied, gently, "I just think you need to calm down. We're only seventeen. Many people sure don't find their true love until they are somewhere in their twenties. You just need to have a little more patience, and not lose all hope."

"I understand that, Marty," Calvin replied, as tears came to his eyes. "It's just that... well, you have Jennifer... and you've had her for over two years. I actually don't get why I have to be the unlucky twin. I really felt lonely last night, while you were out."

"You're at least able to find girls who are willing to date you," replied Doc, just as he sighed wistfully. "Ever since that Jill Wooster fiasco in 1946, I've never been able to find anyone. To be honest, I'm actually distrustful of women. Jill had been real cruel towards me. She even suggested I must be living in a fantasy world, when I..."

"What is it, Doc?" Calvin asked, as he saw how the scientist looked real sad. "You can tell us, whatever it is. I guess talking about Jill Wooster is quite upsetting to you. She must've taken it rather personally, after you'd turned down her father's suggestion."

"It goes quite deeper than that," explained Doc, as tears filled his eyes. "I just don't think she ever truly loved me. In fact, I'm very positive she didn't. What I was going to say is, she accused me of living in such a fantasy world - when I refuted her claim that most of the people in this town hated me, which I never felt was exactly true!"

"What a minute, Doc!" exclaimed Marty. "Are you telling me that she really accused you of living in a fantasy world... just for believing that you really weren't the most hated resident in town?" After Doc nodded sadly, he added, "She's a real bitch! If I was there, I would've just told her off! She had no right to say such a cruel thing!"

"That sounds awful!" Calvin gasped, as he suddenly felt rather ashamed of being too wrapped up in his own problems - to understand that some people had it worse. "She sounds like a stuck-up snob! You certainly didn't need a woman like her, anyway!"

"Well, it's all in the past," Doc said, sighing. "There's really no sense in dredging up old traumas." After a brief pause, he added, "You know what I think might make us feel a little better? How would the two of you quite like to go on a time travel trip with me?"

"That sounds quite awesome, Doc!" Calvin exclaimed, as he was very thrilled with the idea. "It might be very nice for us to just have a little change of pace. It would be like taking a vacation, just the three of us. What's very awesome is, we don't have to tell our parents about this. We'll just simply come back here at the moment we that left."

"Precisely," replied Doc, as he broke out into a smile. "Actually, I was really thinking of visiting my favourite historical era - the Old West. When I was a kid - I always wanted to be a cowboy. Now that I have a time machine, we can acquire a taste of that era."

"That sounds like a great idea, Doc!" Calvin said, with great excitement. "I really love watching westerns, with brilliant actors as Clint Eastwood and John Wayne. It's quite going to be like stepping onto the set of a western. This could be a nice experience."

"It will be quite a little like being in a western," Doc agreed, "only we'll be there as the characters, and not as the actors. We'll really be able to see what it was like to live in that era." Turning to Marty, he asked, "What about you? How's that sound to you?"

"Well, uh, I was thinking I'd rather go back in time to the '60s," Marty replied. "We did visit the year 1965 last Halloween, but we only stayed real briefly. I really want to be able to experience more of what era was like, and see what our parents did then."

"You know what I think, Doc?" Calvin asked, with a smirk on his face. "I think Marty is still quite obsessed with rock and roll! I mean, just look at him! He doesn't seem to be interested in seeing the Old West. He'd much rather visit the '60s, where psychedelic rock was the thing." Turning to Marty, he added, "Don't you even try to deny that!"

"Calvin, don't tease your twin," Doc said, reproachfully. "We all just happen to have our own passions." Turning to Marty, he added, "Hey, Marty, we could visit the '60s another time. You don't have to come along, but it'll give you a very nice vacation."

"All right," Marty replied, somewhat reluctantly, "I guess I'll come along. It'll give me more time off from school, and I sure have to write a research report on a historical era. I guess I could do mine on the Old West, and it'll make my assignment easier."

Calvin couldn't help but chuckle a little, as he knew that Marty didn't care for school quite as much as he did. He rather had to admit that he'd quite miss certain modern conveniences, including things like indoor plumbing. He figured it'd be an interesting experience, nonetheless. He was quite glad that Doc had invented a time machine.

"All right, boys," explained Doc, "I happen to have a trunk full of clothes that I have from various time periods. I should have some clothes from the Old West that would fit you boys." He just pulled an outfit that was so similar to one Clint Eastwood wore for a movie, and then he asked, "Would either of you boys really like to try this on?"

"I guess I will," Marty replied, as he grabbed for the outfit. "I guess it wouldn't be too bad, spending some time in the Old West. If we're just staying for a few days, it very much should be fine. You know, I might even be able to meet some of my ancestors."

"Now that I must caution you boys about," commented Doc. To Calvin, he said, "Why don't you try on this outfit? We just need to pack up some items, and then we can go back to... oh, maybe 1886 - or maybe even September of 1885. It was the day..."

Just then, there was a knock on a door. Calvin felt nervous, as he wondered who was there. He could just say that he and Marty were playing dress-up. As Doc had opened the door, he saw that Jennifer Parker was there. His heart really sank at the sight.

"I sure decided to swing by a little," Jennifer explained. As she caught sight of Marty, she gasped, "Marty, you're dressed up like Clint Eastwood! What are you..." Jennifer realized something, as she asked, "You're really going on a time travel trip?" As Calvin and Marty both nodded, she turned to Doc and asked, "Hey, could I come along?"

"Well, it's up to the boys," Doc replied. "I personally don't have any problem with you going with us, and I'd hate to make you feel excluded. I have some outfits that could fit you. I even have have a nice pink frilly Victorian dress that might actually fit you."

"Jennifer, I'd love to have you join us!" Marty gushed, much to Calvin's dismay. "The week might really be lovely, if you would come back with us." Calvin couldn't help but feel dismayed. After all, the whole idea of this trip was to take his mind off of girls.

"Doc, how are we going to fit all of us in the DeLorean?" protested Calvin. "Are we all gonna just cram inside that thing? The DeLorean only seats two people, and it's quite crowded trying to fit just three of us in here. I don't think Jennifer can come along."

"Calvin! Calvin!" Doc admonished, gently. "I have a station wagon, now - that I also converted into a time machine. I figured I'll just need a bigger vehicle, if I wanted to take you on a time travel trip. It's in the back of the garage, and I rather decided to have it hover-converted. I just need to grab several items, and then we can go."

Calvin then headed out to the back, as the last thing he needed to hear was mushy romance between his twin and Jennifer. He blinked back tears, as he resented very much how Jennifer showed up when she did - and why his twin was so damn lucky.

After what seemed to be a long time, the others entered the station wagon. Calvin didn't say a word, as Doc began to drive off to Hill Valley Park. Calvin began feeling that this trip may not be as relaxing as he really hoped it would be. Having Jennifer come along could spoil everything, as she and his twin would always be so mushy.

"All right, everyone," Doc called out, as he began to hover the station wagon, "brace yourselves for temporal displacement." He really accelerated the station wagon to 88 miles per hour, until it finally broke the time barrier. Calvin really took in a deep sigh. 


	2. Chapter 2

_September 4, 1885  
4:00 PM PST_

After the station wagon landed in 1885, Marty glanced over at Calvin. He felt rather concerned for his twin. It seemed almost as Calvin was so irked that he said Jennifer could come along. However, he figured the trip could be a more pleasant experience for him - if he had his girlfriend with him. He just figured Calvin would get over it.

"Here we are," Doc called out, as he landed the station wagon. "This might be a bit of a walk to downtown Hill Valley, but we sure can't let anyone see this car. I mean, you remember what happened late last year - when we took a trip to the year 2015."

"Right, Biff got his hands on the time machine," Calvin replied. "It's a good thing I was able to notice that something was amiss. It's real scary to think of what 1985 could've been like, with Biff becoming rich from the almanac. The idea gives me the creeps!"

"Well, anyway," Doc suggested, "I figured we could stay here for a week. We would have to be rather careful of who we interact with, though. I mean, the last thing we just need is to somehow disrupt your existence again. This time, though, it'd sure be even more of a disaster, as we're further in the past. So it's best to stick together."

"What about you, Doc?" Marty asked, as he realized something. "I'm sure even you weren't around, yet. Were any of your ancestors here in this era? I believe it might create such a big paradox, if your existence was the one threatened - as you were the one to come up with the flux capacitor, and also invented the time machine."

"The Browns didn't come to America until 1908," Doc explained, "and then they were the Von Brauns. My father changed our name in World War I. That was rather a few years before my birth, so I was actually the first of us to be born as a Brown."

In a distance, they heard a young feminine voice calling for help. Marty was probably just hearing things, but the voice sounded much like Jennifer. He wondered if it'd just be a good idea to save her. It'd most certainly be the right thing to do, but then...

"Great Scott!" gasped Doc, as he ran over to Rusty River - where the sceams were coming from. The three teens right ran after him. "It sounds like we have a girl who needs someone to rescue her. We have to save here! We can't let her drown."

Marty figured he couldn't quite argue with Doc, as he didn't want to carry a burden of knowing that he failed to rescue a young girl's life. Time paradox or not, this was sure the moral and correct thing to do. Anyway, he also couldn't help but really notice how the girl sounded very much like Jennifer. Doc reached into the river to grab the girl.

"Everything will be all right," Doc said, rather soothingly, just as he drew the girl close to her. As she was wet from the river, she wasn't instantly recognizable. "You're safe with you. We heard you screaming for you, so we quickly ran over to rescue you."

"I was so... so scared," sobbed the girl, as she was clingng onto Doc and weeping so brokenly. "The current was quite fast, and I was afraid I would drown. I was running away from..." She was sobbing so hard, she was quite unable to continue speaking.

"Just calm down, dear,' Doc said, trying to comfort the girl - as Calvin was rubbing her back. "I know you've had a ratherbig fright, but you'll be fine. We were all coming into town for a visit, and we'd be more than happy to help you. Just try hard not to fret."

"Thank you, sir," the girl replied, as she lifted up her head and wiped her eyes. Marty took a close look at the girl, and he realized she looked exactly like Jennifer! "I'm sure glad you rescued me. My name is Parker... Clara Parker. Who might you folks be?"

Jennifer took a close look at Clara, as she gasped, "You look just like me!" Just then, Jennifer and Clara both fainted. Marty was real sure that this Clara was an ancestor of Jennifer. At any rate, it was real uncanny to see how much the girls looked alike.

Just then, a carriage pulled up close to them. "Do you folks need any help?" asked a man with reddish-brown hair, as he stepped out. He looked a little bit like Marty, but was covered with facial hair. "I was heading into town, so I'd be quite happy to give you folks a lift. Anyway, me name's Seamus McFly. So who might you folks be?"

"I'm, uh, Eastwood," Marty replied, knowing that he couldn't use his real name in this era. "Clint Eastwood." As Marty was wearing a real similar outfit, he figured he might as well use the name of the famous western actor. There seemed be no such harm."

"My name's John Wayne... Eastwood," Calvin added, nervously. "We're twins. This is our uncle, uh, Christopher Lloyd. These girls may look very much alike, but we've just met Clara Parker a little while ago, after we rescued her from the river. This other girl is Jennifer, uh, Holt. She's Clint's girlfriend, and she actually came along with us."

"It's a pleasure meet you fine folks," Seamus replied, warmly. "We can just the girls over to the Palace Saloon, and I can have Chester make them some wake-up juice. I'm afraid you've picked quite a bad time to show up. Buford Tannen came to town, and he's a very dangerous person. He might just be around for quite a few days."

Marty swallowed deeply, as he suspected that Buford might be an ancestor of Biff. It seemed like Biff's ancestor was even more dangerous than him. He really wondered if the Tannens were always bad, as if they all sort of had a bad gene in their lineage.

"On the other hand, though," added Seamus, as he helped Marty and Calvin into the carriage, "you showed up at the right time to witness a real important event. There's a new courthouse being built, and it has a clock tower attached to it. Our new clock's just arrived, and it'll be started at the festival tomorrow night. You should show up."

"Thank you so much for helping us, Mr. McFly," Doc replied, as he sat up in front with Seamus. "We all came here to visit from, uh, San Francisco. We just heard about this town, so I thought we'd come here to take a look. So, uh, how long were you here?"

"Maggie and I have been here for a little over a year, now," explained Seamus. "Our son was born a few months ago, and he was the first of us to be born in America. At the moment, we figured this was a good place to raise our family. We lived in Virginia City for a few years before. It was where we lost poor Martin, over five years ago."

"Wait a minute!" Marty gasped, as it took just a moment for it to really sink in what his ancestor just said. "Wait a minute! You had a brother named Martin McFly?" He rather felt sad to hear about his name sake dying young. "So, uh, what happened to him?"

"Martin used to let men provoke him into fighting," Seamus explained, very sadly. "He was concerned that people would think him a coward if he refused. That's how he got a bowie knife shoved through his belly in a saloon in Virginia City." He took a real brief pause, before adding, "Never considered the future, poor Martin. God rest his soul."

"Clint used to be a lot like that!" Calvin blurted out, much to Marty's horror. "He used to really get enraged, whenever people would call him a chicken... um, a coward. He almost got into a terrible accident that nearly ended up destroying his entire future."

"It sounds like you care deeply for your brother," Seamus replied, admiringly. "I really cared deeply about my brother, as well - and I sometimes feel that I maybe should've tried harder to prevent the tragedy from happening. He really was only seventeen."

"That's how old we are!" gasped Calvin, stunned. "We'd be turning eighteen in just a few months, though. It's just a shame that you lost your brother at a young age. So what was he like, anyway? Other than letting men provoke him into fighting, I mean. What was his personality like? I'd just feel so awful - if I was to ever lose, uh, Clint."

"Well, he was often a real friendly young man," Seamus explained. "You might have a hard time believing it, but you young men really share a stunning resemblance to him. I quite loved the way he'd smile. He had this lopsided grin, and he really had a certain charisma to him. His death left such a big hole in my heart. It's sad that he's gone."

Marty had tears in his eyes, as he thought of what happened to his namesake. It did seem as though the two had more in common than just their name. He also really felt embarrassed that his twin had just mentioned his former problem to their ancestor.

"I just thought of something!" Seamus gasped. "You mentioned that the girl you had rescued from the river was Clara Parker. She may actually be the same Clara I knew back in Virginia City. Her older sister, Juniper, had courted Martin. Very shortly after Martin was stabbed, Juniper was so distraught over losing him... she killed herself."

"That really sounds like a tragedy!" Marty cried out, with horror. "I, uh, wish we could just go back in time - to prevent the tragedy from happening." Doc furiously shook his head in response to Marty's hint, as he added, "I'm sorry about all that happened."

"As much as it just pains me to say this," Seamus sad, sadly, "I think God allowed this to happen for a reason. I may not undestand why, but God works in such mysterious ways. I'm pretty sure my brother is happy up in heaven, now - and so is Juniper."

"I guess you're right, uh, Mr. McFly," Marty replied, sighing. "It's still so sad that your brother died at a very young age, especially is he was really quite a nice guy. He and Juniper really should've been allowed to have a happy marriage, if you ask me."

"That's what I wanted to happen, too," Seamus agreed, "but I guess God had other plans." After taking a pause, he added, "We're sure at the saloon, now. I'll help you carry the ladies in, and I can ask Chester to make some wake-up juice. I am positive they'll be fine. By the way, just call me Seamus. You folks all seem like family to me." 


	3. Chapter 3

_September 4, 1885  
4:30 PM PST_

As Seamus and the time travellers were bringing Jennifer and Clara into the Palace Saloon, Calvin was thinking of how this trip might not be that bad afterall. As Clara looked to be about Jennifer's age, maybe he could just try hooking up with Clara.

Calvin then realized the idea might be disasterous. After all, chances were rather likely that Clara was a direct ancestor of Jennifer's - and she didn't yet have any children. It made Calvin feel so bad again, until he realized that the girl's last name was Parker. As her potential children would have a different last name, she was most likely an aunt.

He then remembered how Seamus mentioned that his younger brother dated Clara's older sister. Did that mean that their ancestors and Jennifer's had managed to cross paths just a little over a century earlier? He'd really have to get to know Clara more.

"So what brings you here, Seamus?" asked the bartender, as the grouped stepped into the saloon. "Are they relatives from out of town? Those young twin men really look a little like you. What about those twin ladies? Sisters of the twin men?"

"Actually, these young ladies aren't twins," explained Seamus. "We do need wake-up juice for both of them, though. As far as I know, these young men are not related to me - even though they do bear a strong resemblance to my late brother, Martin. The name is Eastwood, Clint and John Wayne. Christopher Lloyd here is their uncle."

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Chester," replied the bartender. Turning around, he asked, "Hey, Joey, could you make us some wake-up juice? We need two glasses, as we just have two passed-out women in here." Turning back, he added, "Just lay them down."

As Seamus and the time travellers rather gently laid Jennifer and Clara on the ground, Calvin tended to Clara. He was just stunned by how she had the same face as Marty's girlfriend. He then thought of how that girl would've drown, had they not shown up.

"Here," instructed Chester - as he walked over with two funnels, clothes-pins, and glasses filled with the liquid. "Just stick the clothes-pins on their noses - and, when they open up their mouths, go ahead and pour it on down their throats." When he began to head back to the counter, he suddenly called out, "Oh, and stand back."

Calvin and Marty did as Chester said, but nothing happened. Suddenly, Jennifer and Clara quickly stood up, opened their eyes, and jumped up. They were sure moaning, as the girls quickly ran outside - and crashed into the horse trough. Calvin and Marty gently lifted them up. To Calvin's dismay, the girls both seemed to be passed out.

"That was just a reflex action," explained Chester, as he and Seamus helped Calvin and Marty carry the girls back the saloon. "It's sure gonna take a few more minutes for the stuff to really clear up their heads. The ladies are both gonna be fine."

"Hey, uh, John Wayne," Marty said, nervously, "do you remember the party we went to last Christmas? You drank too many grasshoppers, and you also passed out. I sure was rather worried about you. Our Uncle Milton also knows how to make that stuff."

Calvin felt so embarrassed, as he remembered that event. His twin had even warned him about that, but he was just real stubborn to listen. He really wished Marty hadn't mentioned it in front of Chester and Seamus. He realized it was probably payback for how he really mentioned Marty's former "chicken" problem to Seamus a little earlier.

"Whoa!" the girls both called out, just as they woke up. Calvin tended to Clara, while Marty tended to Jennifer. Calvin reached for a handkerchief, as he just gently wiped Clara's forehead. He felt very pleased, as Clara suddenly smiled very warmly at him.

"Martin?" Clara asked, quietly - as he took a closer look at Calvin. "Is that really you, Martin McFly? You look a lot like him. Did you come back here from the dead? Could it be possible that I'm dead? What about Juniper? Is she here? I missed you, Martin!"

"I'm not Martin McFly," Calvin replied, gently. "My name's John Wayne Eastwood. We rescued you from Rusty River. My twin brother, Clint, and I were heading into town - with our uncle, Christopher Lloyd. Clint's girlfriend, Jennifer, was also with us. As you two looked at each other, you both passed out - because you both look much alike."

"John Wayne Eastwood," Clara said, slowly. "It's such a pleasure to meet you. I was running away from Billy Needles, and I fell into the river. I tried hard to step out, but the current was just too strong for me. Billy really was trying to, uh, take advantage of me." Clara took in a very deep sigh, as she added, "Much like Buford Tannen did."

"Everything will be fine, uh, Clara," Calvin said, as he gently drew her close to him. "I won't let, uh, Billy harm you." Calvin gently rubbed Clara's back, as he just wondered if Billy Needles was an ancestor of Douglas Needles. "We'll keep you safe, Clara."

"Why don't we all sit at this table?" suggested Seamus. "I just asked Chester to bring us some coffee and some mints. We could get to know each other a little more, and I can show you around town. The Bluebird Inn is nearby, and you could stay there."

"Seamus!" Clara called out, as she looked up. "It's sure been a long time since I last saw you. How have you been doing?" As she caught sight of Calvin and Marty, she gasped, "Both of you look alike! You both look quite a lot like Martin!" She turned to Jennifer, before she added, "You do look a lot like me! Could we really be related?"

"Well, we could be distantly related," Jennifer said, nervously. "It's so uncanny how much we look alike. What happened to you, anyway? I mean, how did you come fall into the river? You're lucky we showed up, when we did. You might've drowned."

"I was running away from Billy Needles," Clara explained. "I really couldn't let him take advantage of me, like Buford Tannen already did about a year ago. I had a daughter, who I named Jennifer Jane Parker. I really had to give her up for adoption, though."

Calvin really felt bad for Clara, as he gently placed his arm around her. As he realized that Clara would've drowned, he figured it could be safe to hook up with her. It really was uncanny how Clara ended up giving her daughter the very same name as that of Marty's girlfriend. She probably now had a different name, since she was adopted.

"I guess the, uh, Eastwood twins will just be sleeping in the same room with me," Doc pondered, slowly, "and Jennifer, uh, Holt might sleep in the room with Clara Parker. I think that would work out the best. Does Clara have any relatives here in town?"

"Aye," Seamus replied, "her brother, Mark, has a ranch two miles outside of town. He and his wife, Jamie, have two children. Jessica is seven years old, and James is really a tiny baby. In fact, he's just a few months older than William. It's great to know that the two of them will be growing up together. I'll let Mark know that his sister is here."

"It must be nice to finally have a son," suggested Clara. "I'd love to meet him. I feel a little bad that I had to give up Jennifer, but I sure was in no condition to care for her. I hope to, one day, find a man that that I can be real compatible with." She turned to Calvin, as she smiled very warmly. "I'm quite happy to have met you, John Wayne."

"I'm rather happy to have met you, too," Calvin replied, as he flashed her a lopsided smile. "I mean, I wish we could've met under better conditions - but I'm very glad we were there to rescue you. Maybe we could even, uh, take you home back with us."

"That is entirely out of the question," interjected Doc, in a tone that said he'd take no argument. "I'm real sorry, uh, John Wayne - but Clara doesn't, uh, belong with us. In fact, it's probably better for her to stay here - with her brother and sister-in-law."

"Why couldn't Clara come back with you?" Seamus asked, with curiosity. "I remember how, after my wife and I decided to leave Ireland, a lot of people just begged us not to go. In fact, Maggie's parents were downright hostile with me. It was really Maggie who was able to reason with them. If Clara wants to come back with you, let her."

"Well, uh," Doc said, knowing that he couldn't quite tell Seamus the truth, "I just think it could be, uh, a little too dangerous for her to come back with us. I think she'd really be much better off, staying with her brother. I just simply want for her to be safe."

"Well, I do know San Francisco is a pretty big city," Seamus said, quietly, "but I didn't think it was quite _that_ dangerous. Don't you really think it should be up to her to make that decision. If she really likes John Wayne - and she wants to be with him..."

Calvin sighed to himself. It seemed as though Clara was as much in love with him, as he was with her. He figured Jennifer would also like to have a twin. It's be neat if he and Marty could have a double wedding with Jennifer and Clara. It would really be a lot like two pairs of twins getting married. He knew Doc was very right, though.

"Hey, McFly!" called out very familiar-sounding menacing voice. "I thought I done told you never to come in here!" As Calvin turned around, he saw a man who looked quite like Biff Tannen. As he was walking closer, he just added, "Are them twin dudes kin to you, hay barber? I must say those twin fillies are such fine-looking pieces of calico."

"Why don't you go take a long walk off a short pier, you reprobate?" Clara snapped, as she stood up to him. Calvin felt real horrified, as he just realized that this was the same man who took advantage of her a few years ago. "You really do disgust me!" 


	4. Chapter 4

_September 4, 1885  
5:00 PM PST_

Clara Parker couldn't quite believe her worst nightmare. It was just her bad luck that Buford Tannen should happen to show up here, even as she was running away from Billy Needles. She had been hoping to never see him again. She was taught never to hate anyone - but, the fact was, there was simply nothing to like about Mad Dog.

"Haven't your ma and pa ever taught you any manners, little girl?" Buford snarled, as stared Clara down. "Is this how you speak to your betters? You really need to taught a lesson on how to control that tongue of yours. It's time we teach you a lesson!"

"You are _not_ my better!" Clara snapped, as she reached out to strike Buford. "At least, _I_ don't go around trying to take advantage of other people - and I actually have respect for human life! Reprobates like you really are the scum of the earth!"

"That is enough, you maggot!" Buford snarled, as he slapped Clara in the face. "Wait a minute! You're Clara Parker, aren't you?" As Clara's heart just began pounding with fear, he added, "Funny! I'd never quite thought I'd see you again! Well, it rather is a pleasure that I should happen to run into you again. You want more of it, don't you!"

"Why don't you just leave this sweet girl?" John Wayne argued, as he stood up. "She didn't do anything. If anyone here needs such a lesson in ethics, it's _you_! I quite pity people like you. You really just feel the need to intimidate other people, simply to make yourself feel strong. Well, we ain't gonna be terrorized by the likes of you!"

"Yeah," added Clint, as he stood up, "I've dealt with people like you before! You don't intimidate me, either! If you truly felt good about yourself - which I don't think you do - then you would respect humanity. I really don't give a damn what you think of us!"

"I'd say they're the runt of the litter, boss," commented Rufus Unger, chuckling. "You dudes don't scare me. I sure wouldn't be so cocky, if I were you! I've quite dealt with people who far bigger than you. You man enough to back up those strong words?"

A wave of relief swept over Clara, as she saw some of the police members enter the saloon. As they headed over to the gang members, she hoped that they might quite be brought to justice, for once and for all. They actually showed up right in time!

The Marshall pointed his rifle at Buford's head, as he said, "You all are under arrest for terrorizing the saloon, and harassing a couple of quite young ladies. By the way, don't think I haven't quite heard about what you did to Clara Parker. Seamus and Mark very much told me the whole story." After a pause, he added, "You got anything to say?"

"I've been framed!" snarled Buford, as the Marshall quickly snapped the handcuffs on him. Meanwhile, the Deputy and the other officers quickly snapped the handcuffs the other gang members. "I swear, Marshall Strickland, I was just being set up by them!"

"That's a very likely story, Tannen," Marshall Strickland replied, as he and the officers led Buford and his gang out of the saloon. Clara really took in a deep sigh of relief, as she sat back down at the table. The entire group should be pretty safe, for now.

"It is a good thing the police just showed up when they did," Seamus commented, as he took a sip of his coffee. Turning to Christopher Lloyd, he asked, "So how long are you folks plan to stay here? There's a festival that's being held here tomorrow night, and I've heard that the band playing should be very good. You should come to it!"

"Can we, uh, Uncle Chris?" John Wayne asked, excitedly. "It'll just give us something to do, and I think Clara could stand to have some fun. It was quite a real shame that Buford showed up, but it's good that they're going to jail. It's an important event!"

After thinking for a moment, Chris finally said, "I guess I don't see any harm in going to the festival. In fact, that's part why I chose to come here now. It'll be rather nice to witness a memorable event. I really wish I had someone to come with, though."

"I'm quite sorry you don't anyone to go with," Seamus commented, sadly. After taking a brief pause, he added, "What did she die of? I really would imagine how her loss can be devastating. I've already lost Martin. If anything happened to Maggie, I would..."

"Uh, well, it was such a long time ago," Chris replied, nervously. "I'll still show up at the festival, and it will be a rather awesome experience to witness such a historical event... um, I mean, an event that will likely become historical. I'll still have fun."

"Maggie and I plan to come to the event," Seamus suggested. "I'm sure she'd like to meet all of you. I could introduce you to Little Will, as well. I do find it rather curious that you'd really come all the way from San Francisco, just to witness a major event happening in a minor town. Where did you hear about this town from, anyway?"

"Uh, well, a friend had told us about it," Chris said, nervously. "We decided to check this place out, just in case we ever decided to move to a small town. I mean, it does get a little crowded in San Francisco. Anyway, I happen to really love clock towers."

"Juniper had a very pretty clock," Clara pointed, as a sudden wave of sadness came over her. "I saved that clock, in memory of how much she really meant to me. I then lost it, after Billy shattered it into pieces." Beginning to cry, she added, "It was some sort of a punishment, after he caught me eating cake and ice cream. I detest him!"

"What an asshole!" exclaimed John Wayne, angrily. "It's no wonder you wanted to get away from him. He sounds to me like a real control freak. He really has no right treating you at like. You deserve a man who can accept you for who you are."

"Clocks can be a rather beautiful piece of art," Seamus commented, admiringly. "It's sure great that you wanted to come all this way, just to see the beginning of a new clock. I really would be pleased to have you folks in town." To Clara, he added, "I'm sorry that Billy had destroyed your sister's clock. It was a despicable thing to do."

"It hurt me deeply, that he would destroy such a precious item," Clara commented, as she wiped her eyes. "This was the one very thing my sister loved, so this was the one thing that meant so much to me. The thing I had that reminded me of her is gone."

"You know, if poor Martin hadn't been stabbed," Seamus commented, "we might have stayed in Virginia City. We sure stayed there for about four years, after we lost him - but then we decided it was time to move on. My wife believes that town was cursed."

With the death of a rather nice young couple who sure had a promising future, along with having to deal with a rather heartless bully who was quite striving to be like Mad Dog Tannen, she really had no desire to return to that town. If she really couldn't go back to San Francisco with John Wayne Eastwood, then she'd stay in Hill Valley.

"Could that be why you've bonded with Mark so much?" suggested Clint. "I mean, you both lost a rather beloved sibling - and Clara could've also drowned, if we hadn't been there to save her. I guess Clara is seventeen, too - like her sister was, when she..."

"We were friends before then," Seamus replied, softly, "but that was the one thing that brought us together. They headed off to Hill Valley, shortly before we did. We thought it was a very nice place to live - so we just decided to head here, as well."

"This, uh, looks like a real nice town," agreed Chris. "Anyway, we wanted to head out to supper soon. Do you happen to know of any very nice restaurants around here? It is a great pleasure to meet you - and thank you, once again, for driving us here."

"You're sure welcome," Seamus replied, as he stood up. "There's a restaurant nearby called Holt's Diner. They serve real good beer-battered cod. I guess I'll be seeing you at the festival, tomorrow night. I sure hope it doesn't rain at our festival. That rather wouldn't be too good. We won't have to worry about Mad Dog Tannen showing up."

"Thank goodness the police showed up at the right time," Chris agreed. "Take good care of yourself." As Seamus was leaving, he added, "I sure guess we've gotten to know each other by now, so I really say we should start heading out for supper."

"I still can't believe we've fainted," Clara commented, as she looked at Jennifer. "It's rather uncanny just how we look so much alike, I think we have to be related. I'm so happy to meet all of you, I'm almost glad that I fell into the river. It was so scary for me, though. It was rather exhausing, having to fight against that strong current."

"I'm glad to have met you, too, Clara," replied Jennifer. "I do wish we had met under better conditions, but it is very good that you're safe and sound. Buford Tannen had frightened me, too. He, uh, actually reminds me of someone I knew back at home."

"Yeah, he seems to have a lot of nasty relatives," John Wayne replied, as he put his arm around Clara. "Anyway, I will be very happy to have you with me at the festival tomorrow night. I was worried I'd be so lonely, but my trip here has gotten better."

Clara smiled, as she thought of John Wayne - who really seemed to be a sweet young man. She then thought of John Wayne's twin, Clint, and Jennifer Holt. Maybe it was a fate of destiny that the four of them were quite brought together. She thought about Martin and Juniper - and if they were actually living blissfully together in heaven. 


	5. Chapter 5

_September 4, 1885  
8:00 PM PST_

Later on that night, after Doc had checked everyone into the Bluebird Inn, Marty felt rather concerned for his twin. On one hand, he could remember how Calvin was very bothered by his inability to find his true love. On the other hand, though, he felt that his twin was really only clinging onto Clara out of desperation. He sighed to himself.

"Clara decided to go to bed," Jennifer commented, as she stepped into the room. "It's only eight. I don't quite understand why she wants to turn in early. At least, we could now discuss time travel stuff. It turns out that Clara is my great-great-grandmother."

"She can't be!" Marty protested, stunned. "I'm very sure she might've drowned, had we not shown up to..." With sudden realization, he gasped, "Wait a minute! Are you telling me that Buford Tannen is your great-great-grandfather? This is heavy!"

"Yeah, he is," Jennifer replied, as her face turned out. "I was very worried that you'd think less of me, if I told you that I had a Tannen ancestor. It's not quite a part of my heritage that I'm especially proud of. I sure do hate thinking of how I'm related to the Tannens. To be honest, I guess I was hoping that you would never find that out."

"Jennifer!" Marty gasped, as he felt bad for his girlfriend. "How could you ever think I would be so shallow? I mean, you can't exactly help what family you're born into. You should never be afraid to tell me anything, Jenn. I'm just not a judgemental person."

"So, Doc," Calvin started to ask, "being as Clara had already given birth to Jennifer's great-grandmother, couldn't we take her back to 1986 with us. It's sure not like we'd be risking any sort of paradox - and, besides, she was really supposed to drown."

Marty had to admit that he just found the idea of his twin brother marrying Jennifer's great-great-grandmother to be a little creepy. He would be Clara's brother-in-law, as well as her great-great-grandson-in-law. That was confusing enough - but after both couples have children, the family relations would really become even more messy.

"You do present some very good points," Doc replied, gently. "I'm certainly not about to suggest that we throw her back into the river, but I really am still concerned about your infatuation with her. You know, I sure am in the same boat as you are. I know it really bothers you that your twin has a steady girlfriend, and you don't - but you..."

"Oh, is that why he was so down on me coming along to the trip?" Jennifer asked, as she looked concerned. "I really thought he was just mad at me for some reason, and he didn't want to have anything to do with me. I was just real worried that I've done something wrong, and I simply couldn't figure out what it was I did to offend him."

"I never meant to give you that impression, Jenn," Calvin said, softly. "I guess I could see you'd think that, though. I dunno what's wrong. Maybe it's just me. I know plenty of girls who do have crushes on me, but I have yet to find someone to connect with."

"Cal, you really can't be comparing yourself to your twin all the time," Doc commented, as he gently placed his hand on Calvin's shoulder. "The two of you may look a lot alike, but you are both still individuals. I'm not I'm not a real big expert on romance, but..."

"Take a look at Dave," Marty pointed out. "He's very successful in his career, and he's happy with his life - and he hasn't found his true love, yet. Then there is Linda, who is always going on several dates at once - and that can't be real healthy for her. You do have to have patience. You might wish to re-examine why it is that you like Clara."

"As much as I would like for us to bring Clara back with us," Jennifer added, "I'm sure concerned for you, as well as for her. She's just been telling me about how much she misses her older sister, Juniper - and how much _I_ really remind her of Juniper."

"Just give me a week, okay?" Calvin replied, after a brief pause. "Anyway, tomorrow is the festival - and I think it'd be nice to have a date for the festival. I guess it is the day that they start the clock... the same clock that gets struck by lightning in 1955."

"I admit that I love the idea of us double dating," Jennifer commented. "If we was to bring her back with us, though - then where woiuld she stay? I mean, what might we tell my parents. I'm sure Doc doesn't want many knowing about the time machine."

"Well, they're your parents," insisted Calvin. "I'm sure we'd be able to trust them with that information. It's not like either of them are really like Biff Tannen, who would end up using the time machine to wreak havoc on the world. I'm quite glad that I was able to catch that something was wrong, before we ended up going back to 1985."

"Yeah, we might've ended up returning to Tannenville," Marty replied, grimacing, "or _Hell_ Valley. I quite don't even want to imagine what that world would be like. At any rate, I'm not meaning to be down on you - but just consider what we've said."

"We've sue been looking forward to going to that festival tomorrow," Calvin said, as he took a deep sigh. "You can't tell me that there will be any harm of us going to the festival together. After all, you and Jennifer are planning to be together - so..."

"Hey, what about me?" protested Doc. "I certainly don't have a date for the festival tomorrow. I guess I'll really have to stand by the sidelines, and watch you kids have all the fun. Anyway, yeah, I guess I did say we would spend a week here. This sure would give me some time to get a feel for this era. I could be a blacksmith here."

"I wish I knew what to tell you, Doc," Calvin commented, quietly. "I do know you had that bad experience back in 1946, with Jill Wooster. That girl was a real bitch to you. You certainly are better off, without her in your life. She was nothing but trouble."

"Please don't remind me of her," Doc replied, with a heavy sigh. "The thing is, I'm 65 years old. It's about time to resign myself to the very fate of not having a woman in my life. I do have my science experiments to keep me occupied, so that's enough."

"I wouldn't be so quick to give up hope, Doc," Marty said, as he placed his arm around his scientist friend. "Anyway, with the rejuvination you've got from the future, you've managed to add years to your life. I'm positive there's a women out there somewhere that really does share your passion for science. You'll just have to be a little patient."

"Yeah, you're right," Doc replied, quietly. "Even if I don't find anyone, I guess it's not the end of the world. I must say, Seamus is quite hospitable. I do see where some of your friendly nature comes from, Marty and Cal. It really must run in the family."

"I can see that Marty has a lot in common with his namesake," Calvin said, smirking. "I think it's very ironic how he dated Jennifer's ancestor." Turning to Jennifer, he asked, "How can Clara be your great-great-grandmother, though? I mean, she just gave her child up for adoption - so she wouldn't be a Parker anymore. Even if she was..."

"Simply put, she was adopted by the Peabodies," Jennifer explained. "Her adoptive brother, Otis, owned a farm in quite the location that became Lone Pine Mall. When she was eighteen, Mark and Jamie told her about her roots. She changed her name back to Jennifer Parker - and then her husband, Todd, ended up taking her name."

"I'm sure it was unheard of back in those days," Calvin remarked, real stunned. "Even today, some people really frown on the idea of women keeping their own names after marriage. Doc, I remember you told me how Sabina Palmer faced opposition there."

"That is true," Doc replied. "I remember not being able to understand why feminists rebelled against the idea of keeping their own names. After all, they quite likely got their own name from their own father - so it was real hard for me to see the logic."

"I'm sure they don't see that way," Marty pointed out. "They simply see it as, well, it's _their_ name - and it's the name _they_ grew up with. Anyway, I remember that Sabrina kept her last name - not for feminist reasons, but because she simply liked it."

"For my great-grandmother," Jennifer added, quietly "it was so that she would have something to remember her biological mother, whom she never knew, by. I've heard that her adoptive mother was quite displeased with the idea that she wanted to find out who her biological parents. She just took it as some sort of a personal affront."

"Her mother really should've been more understanding," Doc replied. "Anyway, I was never especially judgemental of women who chose to keep their names - but I wasn't able to understand the logic. I can understand more why some women rather choose to make that choice. I remember Sabrina telling me that she just liked her last name."

"Palmer is a nice name," Jennifer agreed. "Anyway, it's too bad that we didn't think to bring a boombox along. I could really listen to some rock and roll right now. I do feel a little bored. Well, maybe Marty and I can take a walk outside - and look at the stars."

"It's very risky to bring futuristic items in here," Doc commented, gently. "Anyway, if any of our neighbours heard the music - just imagine what they would think. It really was risky enough for Marty to play Johnny Be Goode back in 1955. Anyway, I'm just going to hit the sack, now. It's been a long day for me, and I'm feeling rather tired."

"Have a very good rest, Doc," Marty replied. Turning to Jennifer, he added, "I'd love to take a walk with you. I bet the stars will quite be clearer in this era, without all the pollution." He and Jennifer smiled as each other, as the two began to head outside. 


	6. Chapter 6

_September 5, 1885  
7:50 PM PST_

"Ladies and gentlemen!" called out Mayor Hubert, as he was standing in front of the clock that would become part of the courthouse. "As mayor of Hill Valley, it gives me great pleasure to dedicate this clock to the people of Hill County. May it stand for all time! Tell me when, gentlemen!" Calvin was so pleased that the big moment arrived.

"Three... Two... One...' Calvin called out, with such enthusiasm - along with the rest of the townspeople. "Now!" As the Mayor started the clock, and fireworks were sent into the sky - Calvin turned to Clara, and asked, "Isn't this a very exciting night?"

"Let the festivities begin!" proclaimed the Mayor, just as the Hill Valley Festival Band began performing Battle Cry Of Freedom. Calvin cupped Clara's face into his hands, as the two of them began to kiss. Calvin felt so happy to have a girl to dance with.

"I love you very much, John Wayne," whispered Clara. She looked around, and then she added, "Hey, it's looks like they're just taking pictures of people standing in front of the clock. Why don't have our picture taken, too? Even if we may not stay here in town, it't really be nice to have a picture of us together. It'd be just very romantic."

"That's such a good idea," replied Jennifer, as she and Marty joined them. "All four of us could have our picture taken together. Maybe, uh, Clint and John Wayne could be in the middle, and Clara and I could stand on the outside. It'll simply be so lovely."

"We can't forget about, uh, Uncle Chris," Marty pointed out, very gently. "I sure feel bad that he hasn't managed to find anyone. He is just being such a good sport about it, though. I see that he's over there, really chatting it up with Seamus and Maggie."

"It'll be so nice to see Maggie, again," gushed Clara. "She's quite a little distrustful of strangers, but she is willing to lend a hand to those in need. I also would like to meet the baby. I see that Mark and Jamie also showed up. I don't want to impose, but it'd sure be nice to stay with Mark and Jamie. They're the only family I really have left."

"I'm so sorry," Calvin replied, as he placed his arm around Clara. There was no telling what he'd really do, if he was to ever lose his family. He'd feel really depressed, if he ever lost Marty. "It's tragic how you lost your older sister. She must've been nice."

"Yeah, it did take me by such surprise," Clara replied, sadly. "She was always the one who was giving such lectures about the importance of life, like the one time Martin fell off the ridgepole. His death just tore Juniper up so much. It was just real sad to me."

"Oh, hello, everyone," Doc said, as he turned around. Turning back, he added, "As I told you before, Jennifer Holt bears a rather striking resemblance to Clara. She's the one wearing a pink dress. These young men the girls are with are my nephews, John Wayne and Clint Eastwood. John Wayne took a very instant infatuation with Clara."

"Seamus just told me all about you," said the woman who looked a little like the twins' mother. While bouncing the baby, she added, "Here's William Sean McFly, the first of our family to be born in America. Do either of you want to hold him for a little while."

"Oh, I will," Calvin gushed, as he eagerly reached for William. He bounced the baby a little bit, as William smiled at him. Calvin just held the baby very close, as he began to realize that he was holding his great-grandfather! "Oh, man, you are so adorable!"

"He already likes you, John Wayne Eastwood," Maggie commented, as she seemed very amazed. As Calvin handed the baby over to Marty, she added, "He quite likes both of you. I don't know what it is about you, but you seem to be very connected with us. Perhaps it's the fact that you look a lot like poor Martin. I really miss him."

"I quite know how you feel, Maggie," said the other woman. Turning to the teens, she added, "My name is Jamie Parker, and Mark is Clara's older brother. We've really been devastated, since the day we lost Juniper. Here's our baby son, James - and Jessica's playing right over there, with a few of her friends. She's such an energetic little girl."

"I've quite missed you," Clara cried out, as she threw her arms around Mark. "These great gentleman have actually rescued me from Rusty River. Do you remember Bart Needles used to harass Juniper and Martin? Well, his younger brother is worse."

"Sure'n I know it's wrong to hate another person," Maggie replied, very quietly, "but I've never been able to forgive Bart for all that he's done to poor Martin. I'm not too surprised to hear about his younger brother sure turned out to be even worse. I am certain that their parents really did an inadequate job in raising these two boys."

"Hey, Doc... uh, Uncle Chris," Calvin called out, rather excitedly, "why don't we have our pictures taken next to the clock? We could maybe get two taken, one of you with Marty and me - and then the other one of, uh, Clint and me with Jennifer and Clara?"

"Well, I'm not sure," Doc replied, with some uncertainty, "photography can be quite expensive. I should be able to have money for one picture." Turning to Seamus, he asked, "Do you know how much it takes to have a picture taken around here?"

"I could pitch in for a photo of the Eastwood twins with Jennifer and Clara," Seamus suggested, warmly. "I think the four would look very great together. I know they're not quite Martin and Juniper, but I don't have too many pictures of Martin around. I will miss all you, when you leave. The twins even have that same lopsided grin."

"Thank you so much, Seamus," Doc replied, warmly. "I admit that I'm still concerned about the relationship between, uh, John Wayne and Clara. I'm willing to give them quite a chance, though. Anyway, why don't we just head over there right away."

Calvin sighed to himself, as he couldn't quite believe that Doc was being very down on him. Was Doc simply concerned about the idea of him falling in love with a girl from the past, and the effects on the space-time continuum - or did it go deeper than that?

oooooooooo

"I really can't believe it," Clara gushed, as the two of them were eating pie. "It's nice to have a picture of the four of us together. Jennifer and I really have become good friends. I don't know what it is about her, but she reminds me of my older sister."

"It's great that the two of you have become rather great friends," Calvin replied. "It does look like we've shown up right in the nick of time. Destiny might have planned it for the two of us to be together. I don't remember the last time I felt in love. Before we've met, it was like there was a great big hole in my heart - that was hard to fill."

"I know exactly what you mean, John Wayne," replied Clara. "I really don't think I've felt this happy, ever since I lost my sister. So why don't you tell me about where you came from? I know San Francisco is really big city, but what is it like to like there?"

"Well, uh, it's a little bit like living a hundred years in the future," Calvin replied, quite cryptically. "It's, uh, I think you'll quite like living with us. I have quite so much I'd like to show you." After taking a deep breath, he added, "It's be so nice to have you!"

"Oh, John Wayne," Clara replied, laughing, "you really know how to make me laugh. I don't think I've ever really met a man like you before. Tomorrow, why don't you and I go horseback riding? Wouldn't that so romantic, you and I on a horse together?"

"Well, I, uh..." Calvin was very uncertain of what to say. It was probably thought of as odd to not know how to ride a horse in this era, but... "I'm not real sure if I could. I, uh, I rather have this condition that makes me unable to ride horseback. We might be about take a little walk, though. We could check out all the nature, and such."

"Walking is good, too," Clara replied, softly. "I'm so sorry about your condition. Could you tell me a little about it? I mean, I still rather love you - but I'm very concerned for you. I have an uncle who was blind, so I do know a little bit about such limitations."

"Well, uh, it's quite no big deal," Calvin replied, nervously. "Say, they're sure playing good music tonight. Should we go up there and dance?" As Clara nodded, he added, "I must say that some of the music had a nice beat to it. They're so talented, too."

"I know how to play the piano," Clara replied, softly. "I simply adore music. Do you think you might ever like to hear me play?" After Calvin nodded, she added, "What about you? Do you play an instrument? It'd really be nice for us to play together."

"Uh, no, I really don't play anything," replied Calvin, as the two began to dance. "My brother does play the guitar, though. There was a time when I quite wanted to learn how to play like him, too - but I don't quite have the same talent as he does. It really isn't fair, y'know. It sometimes seems like he, uh, really has all the luck in this world."

"I used to have the same problem, too," commented Clara. "There was a time when I had resented Juniper. It sometimes seemed like she could really do everything better than I could. However, I've just learned that I don't have to be as good as Juniper in everything. It's actually much better to be able to recognize your own strengths."

"I know that," Calvin said, sighing. "Intellectually, I know that I don't have to be like, uh, Clint in everything. Still, he is my twin - and it could be quite bothersome to know that, well, that it seems like I don't measure up to him. It can be quite discouraging."

"He may be your twin," Clara pointed out, gently, "but you really are still two different people. As long as you keep comparing yourself to him, you can never truly be happy. You have to learn how to be happy with yourself. You have to learn to be yourself." 


	7. Chapter 7

_September 5, 1885  
8:30 PM PST_

"Now swing that partner half way 'round..." the festival caller was singing, as Marty smiled quite warmly at Jennifer. "Sashay back to the middle of the set... All the way up to the head of the set... Now bow to the partner, you're through!"

Marty glanced over at his twin and Clara, who were standing on the other side of the line. As the band began to play My Darling Clementine, Marty really had to admit that music wasn't half-bad. He smiled very softly at Jennifer, as the two of them began to dance along. He then caught sight of Calvin and Clara, and he waved over at them.

Just then, a strange man ran up to Marty, as he shouted, "Hey, what are you doing with my girlfriend?'" As Marty took a close look at the man, he quite realized that the man bore a striking resemblance to Douglas Needles. "You get away from my Clara!"

"Hey, you're messing with the wrong person!" Marty protested, as the man he figured to be Billy Needles he jerked Jennifer away from Marty. He suddenly felt very angry.

"How dare you run away from me?" Billy snarled. Just as Jennifer opened her mouth to protest, he just slapped her in the face... and then he continued, "You've been a very naughty girl! Now you will have to be punished." Marty felt rather horrified.

"I believe you've underestimated me, mister," shouted Jennifer. Just as Billy opened his mouth to protest, Jennifer kicked him in the shins. As Billy cringed over with pain, he pushed Jennifer to the ground. The music then stopped, and everyone turned to stare at Jennifer and the Billy. Calvin and Clara came running up to them as well.

"Oh, Billy, was it me that you were looking for?" Clara asked, in an exaggerated tone of sweetness. "The girl you were messing with is my new friend, Jennifer Holt. I very much think you would really like to turn right around and go away. I wouldn't be your girl, even if..." Clara paused, before adding, "... even if you had a million dollars!"

"Listen, you reprobate," Calvin said, as he stood up to Billy. "She's sure made it clear that she doesn't want you, okay? Are you just so stupid, you can't even take a hint? Actually, it was more than a hint! Does she actually have to spell it out for you?"

"Hey, you runt, I know very well she doesn't want me," Billy replied, defiantly. "It was clear from the moment she ran away. Unfortunately for her, though, that is really not her decision to make. She is a women... I am a man... it is her duty to submit to me."

"You misogynistic bastard!" Calvin yelled, angrily. "You really don't bother to pretend that you see women as human beings who are just as capable of having emotions as men are, do you? That's right, Billy! Let's show everyone at this festival just what an abhorent asshole you are, and that you have no such consideration for humankind."

"All right, dude!" Billy snarled, as he glared at Calvin. "You little runt just think you're tough? How about we do this? Tomorrow, you and me go for horse race. I'll just pick out the track. If you win, then you can have Clara - if I win, I'll be keeping her."

"No way!" Calvin insisted, firmly. "It's obvious that I'm the one Clara loves. There's no way I'll ever let you have her. You don't deserve to have a nice girl like her. She quite told me all about the way you've mistreated. I refuse to play any your stupid games!"

"Oh, what's the matter!" sneered Billy. "You think you're not going to win?" As Calvin was about to open his mouth and protest, he added, "You know what I think? I think you don't truly love Clara? If you're simply too cowardly to race me in order to prove your love to her... Well, don't you want to prove your worth to her? Think about it!"

Calvin was quite silent for a minute, before he finally said, "All right, you're on!" Marty felt very horrified by what his twin just said. "I'll show you that I am worthy. I'll rather be more than happy to prove a complete asshole like you that you are totally wrong."

"All right, now," Marshall Strickland said, just as he showed up with a rifle, "break it up. What's all this about?" When he took a rather close look at the gang leader, he added, "You causing trouble here, Needles?" Marty couldn't help but laugh a little.

"No trouble, Marshall," Billy insisted, smugly. Glancing over at Calvin, he added, "Just a little personal matter between me and this runt. This don't concern the law."

"Tonight everything concerns the law," insisted Marshall Strickland. "Now break it up. Any brawling, it's fifteen days in the county jail." He then lowered his rifle, as he said to the crowd. "All right folks, this is a party! Come on, let's have some fun!"

The Hill Valley Festival Band began to play Doubleback again, and the dancing began to resume. Marty was still way too concerned for his twin to began dancing, though.

"All right," Billy called, "tomorrow at 3:30, you will show up and race me. If you don't show up, then it will sure be proof that you are a coward - and I'll get to keep Clara. Now I must warn you, it's going to be one bumpy ride - and I get to pick the track."

"I'll do it, Billy," Calvin replied, smugly. "If there ain't no mountain high enough, no valley low enough, and no river wide enough to keep me from Clara - then there's quite no bully who's tough enough to keep me away from Clara. You can count on yours truly to be there, and you can also count on yours truly to kick your ass."

"Well, we'll see about that," Billy shot back. Turning to his lackeys, he added, "Let's just get out of here. The Marshall's after our case, and this party is for sissies. I've got a very good feeling these puny twin midgets really have got nothing on us."

Marty felt relieved, as the gang turned around to leave. He had to let his twin know that he was taking a very foolish risk. He'd feel quite responsible, if Calvin somehow ended up being hurt. He really had to make his twin see the error of his decision.

ooooooooooo

Calvin could still hardly believe that he agreed to race Billy. He wasn't even that good at horseback riding, and Billy was probably going to pick quite a dangerous track. The thing was, he had never felt so much in love with a woman before. He sure had to do this, as a sign of his love for Clara. He was willing to defend his honour at all costs.

"Calvin, I thank you so much for your gallantry," Clara said, softly. "You didn't have to agree to racing him, though. He always was just a ruthless man - and, uh, what about that condition you have? I'm quite flattered that you love me so much, but you..."

"Believe me, Clara," Calvin said, "I love you so much, it just hurts. There's no way I'm going to let Billy think that he's right. I truly do love you, and it is my duty to prove to prove to him that I love you. It is very sweet of you to be concerned about me, but I do need to defend my honour. I must do this, for you. I really do love you so much."

"I really do love you, too," Clara replied, very gently. "I simply can't stand to see you get yourself hurt. I mean, you've already done your duty by standing up to Billy. You have done enough by doing that. You really don't have to prove anything to him."

"Clara's right, uh, John Wayne," Marty added, as he and Jennifer showed up. "I am concerned about you taking such a risk. This simply isn't like you. I mean, you're the one who's usually really trying to prevent me from making such rash decisions."

"I know what I'm doing!" Calvin snapped. When he saw a wounded look on his twin's face, he added, "I'm so sorry, uh, Clint. I sure didn't mean to snap at you. It's great that you care about me, but I'll be fine! I sure need to practice a little bit tomorrow - and then, come 3:30 in the afternoon, I'll certainly be there to kick his ass good!"

"I'm just going to tell you the same thing," Doc added, as he stepped up, "that I used to always tell your twin. You can't quite lose your judgement like that. You did let Billy provoke you into taking on such a dangerous stunt. You should've said 'no' to him."

"Yeah, really," Marty replied, nodding. "You should've simply told him that you aren't going to take any of his bullshit! It was quite wrong of him to just question your love for Clara. It's obvious that he was really being a bad sport about the whole thing."

"Your twin is right," Clara replied, as she put her arm around Calvin. "Billy was so mad at me for running away from him, and now he can't take the fact that I do prefer you to him. I mean, you do treat me like a human being - instead of as, well, as some sort of a trophy. You might want to at least, well, reconsider your decision to race him."

"See, even your girlfriend agrees with us," Marty pointed out. "I really can't stand to think that you'll get hurt. I'm going to have such a hard time getting to sleep tonight. It really does seems like you've become, well, the same way that I used to be."

As Marty walked off with Jennifer, Calvin began to wonder if he did act like the way his twin used to be. After all, he nearly did end up ruining his future. In fact, such a version of him actually did. Still, this really wasn't the same thing. After all, he really was doing this for a girl. He really did owe it to Clara to prove Billy Needles wrong.

"It's real good to have a man like you," Clara commented, as she and Calvin began to dance. "You don't have to race Billy to prove anything to him, but it's also just not my place to tell you what to do. Whatever decision you choose to make, I'll respect." 


	8. Chapter 8

_September 6, 1885  
3:00 PM PST_

Calvin felt real nervous, as he was in the area that would later become known as Hill Valley Park. The time machine was hidden not far away, and he really was preparing himself to race Billy Needles - and to just prove to that bully his true love for Clara.

"Are you sure you wish to do this, Calvin?" Marty asked, concerned. "You never were all that agile, when it came to horses. I just think it'd be better, if you just let me take your place. Knowing the likes of Billy, I really think it'd be a little dangerous for you."

"I appreciate your concern," Calvin replied, quietly. "I have to do this myself, though. I want to prove to him that I really do love Clara. I can't quite afford to cheat on this, and I have to prove to Clara that I love her much, I'm willing to take risks for her."

"Listen, Cal," Marty said, softly, "Clara is not asking you to do this for her. She even told you that you didn't have to do this for her. Remember how you used to be very concerned for me - whenever I would take on dares, quite simply to prove to people that I wasn't a chicken? Well, I'm concerned that you're making the same mistake."

"That's different, though, Marty," Calvin protested. "Billy actually said that, if I wasn't willing to race him, then it would mean that I don't truly love Clara. I can't let him think that I don't truly love Clara. Marty, it's a girl that I'm doing all of this for. I'm really not doing this for me! Clara may say that I don't have to, but she's just trying to be nice."

"Well, okay, Calvin," Marty said, sighing. "I just hope you know what you're doing. I really can't stand to see you get hurt. I really should be putting my foot down, but I can't stop you. Listen, Cal, do you think Clara wants you to do this for her? Let's try to think this over rationally. Would she want you to just risk your safety, for her?"

"Of course, she does!" insisted Calvin. "If I don't, then I'll just be proving Billy to be right - and I can't let him win. You've heard the things he's said. He acts like women are property. In nearly half an hour, I'll prove to Billy that I'm a real man... that I'm really a fighter.. that I am very willing to defend my honour, in order to protect the women that I love! I have to do this, Marty - and you are not going to stop me!"

"But, Calvin," Marty protested, "this isn't something you have to do. Yes, if she was trapped inside a burning house, then she sure would appreciate you risking your life for her. However, this sure doesn't mean you have to take an unnecessary risk just so you can prove yourself to some bully... a bully that Clara can't even stand!"

"You don't understand, Marty," Calvin replied, sighing. He knew his twin meant very well, and was quite concerned for his safety. However, he really owed it to Clara to show her that he truly loved her - and he quite had no intention of really letting Billy Needles think otherwise. He had to prove to Billy that he really was a worthy man.

oooooooooo

"Are you about ready to race me, runt?" Billy asked, as he and his gang smirked. "If you lose, I get to keep Clara as my girl. If you win, which I sure doubt that you will, then you prove yourself worthy. The race stats... now! May the best man win!"

Billy immediately took off on his horse. Marty watched, with horror, as Calvin shot off after him. If Calvin ended up being injured, then Billy would really have a lot of hell to pay. Tears of worry filled his eyes, as Calvin was riding his horse very awkwardly.

He still remembered how, back when he was twelve, he and his twin would both take horseback riding lessons. While Marty had really gotten good at it, Calvin didn't quite fare as well. He was worried, as he galloped beside the track - with Doc and Jennifer both riding beside him. Clara was riding a little behind, as well. Marty sighed deeply.

_Please, God_, Marty prayed, _let Calvin be fine_. Marty felt so relieved to see that his twin rather was managing to hang on. As the horse began to trot over some big rocks, though, Calvin was thrown off the horse - and he landed on the ground.

Marty was very worried, as he heard a crunch. Calvin appeared to have twisted his leg on a rock. He found himself Billy Needles for forcing his twin into such a situation that was dangerous. Tears filled his eyes, as he deaded what happened to Calvin.

"Are you okay, uh, John Wayne?" Marty cried out, as he ran up to his twin. "It looks like you wiped yourself out good." Calvin really moaned a little, as Marty touched his forehead. He just took a very close look at Calvin's legs, and he just noticed that his twin's left leg looked disjointed. "Oh, no!" wailed Marty. "I think your leg's broken!"

"That's so awful!" Clara cried up, as she ran up. She turned to Calvin, and said, "You know, I really did mean it - when I said you didn't have to do this. Do you really think I'd value the opinion of someone like Billy Needles? I feel bad that you've got hurt!"

"I'm sorry, uh, Clara," Calvin mumbled, as tears filled his eyes. "I simply loved you so much, I did felt that I had to do this for you. I guess I've acted very foolishly. This is what I was always warning my twin about, and then I go and do the same thing."

"You let him rile ya..." Seamus said, as he slowly stepped up, "... rile ya into playing his game, his way, by his rules. You didn't have to prove anything to him. You could have just walked away, and nobody would of thought the less of ya for it. All it just would have been was words - hot air from a buffoon. Now you've really got hurt."

"I've been doing some thinking about this," Clara added, gently, "and I don't want you to just take this the wrong way. I am quite fond of you, and I really would want for us to remain being friends. However, I do have to admit that I'm not in love with you!"

"What?" Calvin asked, as his began to tremble a little. "Look, Clara, I'm real sorry that I did such a foolish thing - but do we really have to end our relationship?" Calvin really began to cry, as he added, "Clara, you meant so much to me! I really do need you!"

"No, John Wayne, you don't understand," Clara protested, softly. "It has nothing to do with you racing Billy. I'm rather flattered that you loved me so much. It's because I've really been with you for the wrong reasons. The thing is, I quite thought I loved you - but, in actuality, it was because you reminded me so much of Martin McFly."

Marty's heart really went out to his twin. It looked as if both were really attracted to each for the wrong reasons. Tears began to fill his eyes, as he quite thought of how distressed poor Calvin felt. He felt rather bad about having invited Jennifer along.

"When you agreed to race Billy for me," Clara continued, "you reminded me of Martin. You could've just been killed." She paused, before adding, "After I saw your twin with Jennifer Holt, I was reminded of Martin and Juniper - so I just thought I loved you."

"Oh, this is all my fault," moaned Jennifer, as tears filled her eyes. "If hadn't insisted on tagging along, none of this would've ever happened. This trip was intended to be for, uh, John Wayne and Chris to take their minds of their women problems. It really was wrong of me to ask if I could come along. I feel bad that John Wayne got hurt."

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself, Jenn," Clara said, softly. "You and Clint seem to be happy together." She leaned over to kiss Calvin's forehead, as she added, "In other words, John Wayne, I hope you get better. I'm so sorry that you got hurt."

"I could fetch a doctor," Seamus suggested. "His leg may never really be in the same condition as it was - but he should be able to walk on it again, within a few weeks. In fact, he's lucky he wasn't hurt worse then he already was. He could've been killed."

"Thanks for offering, Seamus," Doc replied, softly, "but it won't be necessary. We'll just, uh, head right back to San Francisco. It's been very nice getting to know you, and it's a shame that our trip here was cut short. It was very nice while it lasted."

"Well, are you sure about that?" Seamus asked, with concern. "It's quite a long trip to San Francisco. Shouldn't we, at least, put a cast on that leg? It sure shouldn't take us long." After Doc nodded, he added, "I just wish you a very safe journey back home."

"I'm quite sorry that I broke your heart," Clara added, as she tenderly stoked Calvin's forehead. "You're a nice fellow, and I'd love to see you again. Mark told me that I can stay with him and his family, so I'll be fine here. I will just miss you, John Wayne - and I do hope you get better." She then added, "Godspeed and happy trails, all of you!"

"Thank you very much," Doc replied, as he and Marty began to lift Calvin up from the ground. When Marty saw that Calvin was crying, he felt quite awful. Marty really felt like crying himself. He glanced over at Jennifer, who also looked very disturbed.

"So what are we going to do, Doc?" Marty asked, as he and Doc were carrying Calvin to the station wagon. "I mean, just what are we really going to tell our parents? How are going to explain to them that Calvin has a broken leg? This is such a disaster!"

"We're not," Doc said, just as Jennifer opened up the back door. As Doc and Marty quite carefully placed Calvin in the back seat, he added, "We're going to take a trip into the far future - March 15 of 2016, to be precise. With the advance treatments that the future holds, he should have his leg entirely healed within a few hours."

"That's a good idea," Marty replied, as he was excited to visit the future again. "The future sounds like it's quite going to rock. I hope that my future son doesn't turn out to be a wimp, again. I mean, I would like to think I'd raise him to be more confident." 


	9. Chapter 9

_February 15, 2016  
12:00 PM PST_

"We're now in the year 2016," commented Doc, as the station wagon broke the time barrier. "Brad and Sabrina's oldest son, Todd Wilkins, is a licenced physician. We can bring Calvin to him to be treated, as Todd is aware that I've built a time machine. Do not go anywhere. All of you just stay right here, as I make a couple of phone calls."

Calvin was weeping silently, as he was really in pain over his broken leg. He was also distressed over his failed relationship with Clara Parker. She was just one more girl in his list of girls that really didn't work out for him. He began feeling great despair over ever being able to find his true love. Why did his twin happen to have all the luck?

"Everything will be fine, Cal," Marty whispered, as he drew his twin close to him. "I'm terribly sorry that things really didn't work out between you and Clara. The very last time we were here, though, you did have a son. Don't you remember Calvin Jr?"

"That sure doesn't mean anything," Calvin protested, sobbing brokenly. "I never was able to find out about my future wife. For all I know, we might've been divorced. All I really want is a girl... a girl that I can truly love. Is that really too much to ask for?"

"I understand how you feel, Calvin," Marty said, gently. "It's not something you can push, though. It have to allow it to happen naturally. You sure can't force anyone it to happen. I quite should've respected your wishes, Cal - and I quite shouldn't have invited Jennifer along. It was wrong of me to disregard your wishes, and I'm sorry."

"It was also wrong of me to ask if I could go along," Jennifer added, sorrowfully. "If you guys wanted me to go along, I guess you would have quite invited me from the start. I guess we've both handled this real badly - and, as a result, Calvin ended up getting hurt." She then leaned over, and added, "Calvin, I'm also sorry about this."

"I guess I can't really fault you two for this," Calvin replied, weeping. "I was being a very bad sport about this whole thing. I wanted to have a girl like Jennifer, and I've acted so foolishly. I guess it was just natural that you two wanted to be together."

"Well, no, we were wrong," Marty said, gently. "We had planned the trip to take your mind off your problems, and it was quite insensitive of me to tell Jennifer she could go along. I should've known right from the beginning that you were so bothered by it."

oooooooooo

"I'm back," Doc called out, as he returned. "Calvin, I called your older self - and your son, Alex, is going to come the hospital. Even though Todd already knows about our time machine, we still will need your son there - in order to get his thumbprint."

"You're the doc, Doc," Calvin replied, a little nervously. As he realized something, he then gasped, "Wait a minute! Did you just say that my son's name is really Alex?" As Doc nodded, he added, "Is Alex, like, a second son of mine? What about Calvin Jr?"

"Calvin Jr is now Alex," Doc explained, rather gently. "You gave him a different name this time. I shouldn't tell you quite too much about your own destiny, but this timeline has changed quite considerably - since the last time we came here. That's all I'll really be telling you. Telling you more could be disasterous to the space-time continuum."

"Whoa, Doc, this is heavy," mumbled Calvin. "Come to think of it, I was considering the idea of maybe giving my son a different name. I have considered Alex as being one of the options. It is rather scary to know how easily our future can change."

"That is actually a good thing," Doc replied, smiling. "After all, you remember how the last future here was a mess - because Marty had raced Needles." Turning to Jennifer and Marty, he added, "All right, Jennifer, here's some money for you. Go over to the Cafe '80s, and get yourself something to eat. Marty, I need you to lend me a hand."

"Thanks, Doc," Jennifer replied, as she accepted the money from Doc. "I guess I'll see you in a few hours." She hugged and kissed Marty, as she said, "I love you, Marty. I'll see you soon." She kissed Calvin on the forehead, and added, "Get well soon, Cal."

"See you later, Jennifer," Doc called out. As Jennifer left, he added, "Marty Jr will be at the hospital, with Alex. Marty, he said that he sure needs you to take Alex's place in a talent show. It's very important to him, and Alex needs to stay at the hospital."

oooooooooo

Calvin couldn't remember the last time he was in such pain. He had never fractured any bones before, and he wished quite desperately that this was just a nightmare. When he finally caught sight of the hospital, he then began to feel plenty of relief.

"It looks like Todd Wilkins is waiting by the entrance for us," observed Doc. "He has a gurney waiting for us, too. I've spoken with Todd a few times, and he's real nice. It's so nice that he offered to help us. I feel quite bad about bringing your kids into this."

"It's nice to see you, Dr. Brown," greeted a young physician, smiling very warmly - as Doc and Marty carried Calvin into the hospital. "I'm Dr. Wilkins... Dr. Todd Wilkins. I'm sure happy to be able to help you out." Motioning towards the gurney, he added, "I'll place Calvin on here, and we can roll him inside. I'll have him fixed up in a few hours."

"That will be so awesome, uh, Dr. Wilkins," Calvin commented, just as Marty and Doc laid him onto the gurney. "It will be very nice to be in the future, in order to have my leg fixed. Doc did come here a few months ago, in order to have his rejuvination."

"We'll take quite good care of you, Cal," Dr. Wilkins said, softly. "My mother, Sabrina Palmer, sure has been a very good friend of Doc's. I don't inherit any of her powers, but I've been rather interested in medicine for about as long as I can remember."

"Thanks so much, Todd," Doc said, warmly. "It helps to have an ally in this year - who is privy to my, well, you know. Alex and Marty Jr should be getting here shortly. That would help us out, as you need Alex's thumbprint. Thanks again for your assistance."

"Yeah, uh, thank you for offering to treat my brother," Marty added, nervously. "It really seems strange to think that, in 1986, you have yet to be born - and, in 2016, you're a doctor. It's sure convenient to know a physician who knows about our, uh, condition. Are you sure that you'll really have him healed within just a few hours?"

"Indeed, I will," Dr. Wilkins replied, warmly. "He will come out as good as new. It'll be like he never broke his leg. The future is quite grand. We have to register your son's treatment under the name of his son, Alex, though. Well, let's just go wheel him in."

As Dr. Wilkins was bringing Calvin into the surgical treatment room, Calvin began to feel so uneasy. He'd never undergone surgury before. Would they place him under anaesthesia? He then remembered this sleep-inducing alpha-rhythm generator that Doc had used on the children, the last time that the thee of them went to 2015.

"Everything'll be fine, Cal," Dr. Wilkins commented, as he placed Calvin onto a bed - which sure felt surprising comfortable. "Your son should be here soon. I will need to have his thumbprint. It's fortunate that you really have a son who resembles you."

Calvin felt rather stunned, as he saw two young men who looked like him and Marty walking into the room. He figured that they must be Marty Jr and Alex. They looked less scruffy and a lot more well-groomed from the very last time he saw them. They most likely wouldn't even remember his last visit, as this was a different timeline.

"Is that you, Dad?" asked one of the boys, as he took a real close look at Calvin. "My name's Alex Jandrew McFly. Are you okay?" As he took a rather close look at Calvin's broken leg, he suddenly threw his arms around his father - just as he began to cry.

"I'm sure everything will be fine," Calvin said, as he hugged his future son, tightly. "I just broke my leg, when I fell off a horse. I felt the very need to race a bully, just to prove myself worthy. It was a very foolish decision that I made, and I regret it."

"It just really makes me feel sad," Alex replied, sobbing, "to see you injured like that. I love you so much, and I don't like it when bad things happen to you. You've sure been a wonderful father, and I just want you to be okay! You really mean so much to me!"

"Hey, Alex," commented Marty Jr, gently, "your father will be fine. We had advanced medicine today that will make him quite as good as new. Anyway, if they're here from the past - and your father of today is just fine, then everything worked out." Turning to Marty, he added, "I do hate to impose, but do you really mind filling in for Alex?"

"No, I guess not," Marty replied, very softly. "I rather do owe it to you, anyway. I'm sorry that we had to drag you and Alex into this. I actually had no idea that you two were planning to participate in a talent show. I'll see what I can really do to help."

"The two of you better leave right away," Dr. Wilkins suggested to the Martys. "The last thing we sure need is to have someone else walk in, and become suspicious. We should be able to have him fixed up in about three hours. He'll be as good as new."

"I'll see you later, Cal," Marty said, as he leaned over to kiss Calvin's forehead. Calvin watched, as Marty left the room with his son. He really felt pleased to see his children were better adjusted in this future, even if Alex did seem to be rather emotional. 


	10. Chapter 10

_February 15, 2016  
1:00 PM PST_

Marty Sr felt nervous, as he left the hospital with his future son. He was supposed to pose as Calvin's son, Alex, and partake in a talent show. He really felt nervous about to having to learn to sing a new song in such a short period of time. He really couldn't help but feel worried that he might end up letting down his future son and nephew.

"Okay, uh, Dad," Marty Jr said, nervously, "the song's called On The Other Side. I sing the lead vocals for the verses, you sing the harmony, and we sing the chorus together in unison. It'll take a little bit of practice, but we do have until 2:30 PM."

"I'll see what I can do," replied Marty Sr. "I'm not that very good at singing harmony, but I might be able to manage. By the way, don't call me 'Dad'. It sure makes me feel rather funny - when I haven't even quite had you, yet. I guess, just call me 'Alex'. It is who I'm suppose be posing as - so, I guess, just think of me as a method actor."

"Okay, well, uh, Alex," Marty Jr stammered, "I guess you can just call me, uh, Marty. Anyway, why don't we stop by the Cafe '80s for a quick bite to eat? Here is the lyrics sheet, which you can study - while we're eating. Thank you so much for doing this!"

"You're quite welcome," Marty Sr replied, smiling. "Anyway, it's really sort of my fault for inconviencing you like this. I mean, I do one irresponsible act - and it just starts a chain reaction that creates trouble for quite a number of people. I feel pretty bad."

"Well, as Grandma Lorraine once said," Marty Jr pointed out, "we all make mistakes in life. Actually, she said that several times - but that's beside the point. You can't quite beat yourself up for every little mistake you make. Anyway, it's rather good that you take responsibility for your actions. It's a very admirable trait, if I quite must say so."

"You do have a good point," Marty Sr replied, as he smiled at his son. "It is fortunate that Doc does happen to have a time machine, and that we have advanced medicine in this era. It rather upsets me, to see how him quite injured." Tears came to Marty's eyes, as he added, "I really wish I had stood my ground more, and not let him..."

"You can't keep blaming youself, though," Marty Jr said, very gently. "I mean, you're not responsible for what other people do. Calvin himself chose to make that decision, and I hope he's learned from that incident. Otherwise, it could screw up our lives."

"Yeah, well, that's the thing," Marty Sr replied, as he began to cry. "The last time we came here, you were just different - and so was Alex. He was Calvin Jr then. It sure wasn't a very pretty sight. I just would like for us all to have a wonderful future!"

"Everything will be just fine, Dad," Marty Jr commented, as he placed his arm around his father. "Just try to think positively. Anyway, we just have to head over to Aaron Nelson's home. He's the bassist from our band, and I play lead guitar. We decided to call ourselves Machinehead. The name comes from an early album of Deep Purple's."

"That's sure cool," Marty Sr replied, admiringly. "So I'm guessing that Aaron would be the son of Zach Nelson?" As Marty Jr nodded, he added, "That's pretty cool that you ended up being best friends with my best friend. I must say that I'm happy for you."

"I'm actually closer to Andy Hopkins," Marty Jr explained. "The two of us have been best friends, ever since we were in preschool. The Nelsons spent some time outside Hill Valley, until Aaron was ten. We're sure pretty close friends right now, though."

"Jeez, I have so many questions I'd like to ask you right now," Marty Sr commented, sighing, "but I know how it's not good to know too much about your own destiny. I'd like to, at least, find out who Calvin ends up with. I guess I might, at least, take real comfort in knowing that I don't end up screwing up my own future this time around."

"Yeah, Doc did give me explicit instructions about that," Marty Jr replied. He looked at his watch, and then added, "I suddenly remembered, I just have to make a very brief stop by the music store - so we'll rather have to skip the Cafe '80s. The Nelsons might have a little bit of food, though. I really have to go pick up some new guitar picks."

oooooooooo

As the Martys stepped into the music store, Marty Sr felt rather nervous. He felt very tempted to see if he had any recording out, but he knew it was rather best to respect Doc's wishes. He was rather dismayed by the music he heard, which sure sounded like talking over music. The music, if you could even call it that, didn't have any melody.

"Just what is this sort of garbage?" Marty Sr blurted out, and then he felt bad. After all, this was probably the type of music that his son's generation listened to - and his son himself might like that music. "I'm, uh, sorry," Marty Sr stammered, "I meant..."

"That's okay," Marty Jr replied, gently. "You're absolutely right. This music _is_ just garbage. I hate that my generation is expected to like this crappola. At times, I really wish I grew up back in the 1980s. I mean, your generation just had such cool music."

Marty Sr could hardly believe what he heard. Of course, it was real cool to know that his son liked the music from _his_ generation - but he just couldn't help but think of how hardly anybody he knew liked '50s music. He did have a real certain appreciation for songs from that era, like Johnny B Goode - but he couldn't listen to it all the time.

"Welcome to the music store, boys," greeted a young man, who really looked familiar to him. "I don't exactly like this type of music, either - but the manager sure won't let me change it. My older brother, Billy, sometimes regrets leaving your father's band."

"You must be Bobby Winterson!" Marty Sr suddenly blurted out, before he could stop himself. He knew how Billy had a younger brother who also played the drums. It very much felt strange to think that the little boy he knew was now actually in his thirties.

"Well, of course!" Bobby exclaimed, as he burst out laughing. "Who else would I be? I am the same person as I always was before." After a pause, he added, "You must be nervous about the talent show. I sure wish I could be there, in order to see you boys perform. It's quite awesome how you wish to walk in your father's footsteps, Marty."

"Actually, that's why we came here," Marty Jr explained, nervously. "We just needed to pick up some new guitar picks, for the talent show in a few hours. By the way, you should maybe talk to your manager about all the gangsta rap. Not everyone from our generation listens to this garbage, and I would love to see rock make a comeback."

"Oh, I have just the perfect guitar picks for you," Bobby explained, real warmly. "I've really tried explaining to my manager about this, but he rather insists that it's just the best way to draw in our younger customers. Well, I guess it's his store - his rules."

"My Lit teacher gives me grief for liking '80s rock," Marty Jr said, sighing. "I guess she believes that it's abnormal for me to like music from my parents' generation. I'd simply love for her to fall into a ravine, much like schoolteacher Clayton did 130 years ago."

Marty Sr felt very stunned to discover that the story was a known legend, even thirty years later. He then realized that Clayton sure died in the same year he, his twin, and Doc had just visited. He wondered what might've happened, if Doc had saved Clayton from falling into the ravine - in a similar fashion to how he had rescued Clara Parker.

"Whoa! Don't you really think that's a little harsh?" Bobby asked, gently. "I remember feeling the same way about some of my teachers, back when I was in high school. At that time, I didn't realize just how disrespectful it was to poor Clayton. We sure don't know what he... or she... was like, but the schoolteacher may have been very nice."

"I guess I just didn't think of that," Marty Jr said, blushing. "This Clayton teacher may well have just ended up with a descendant who might be my girlfriend - had he or she lived. Of course, I really can't imagine being with anyone else but Stephanie Stebbs."

"Well, anyway," Bobby said, as he reached for a box, "here are some nice guitar picks for you - for only a hundred bucks. This might be a great deal for you. I'll just ring you up right away, and then you'll have to tell me how well you do at the talent show."

Marty Sr was stunned by how a hundred dollars for guitar picks could be considered a good deal. He then realized that the inflation from the last thirty years had sure been insanely high. It even costed 45 dollars to pick up a bottle of Pepsi at the Cafe '80s.

"Thanks very much for the encouragement, Bobby," Marty Jr replied, as he placed his thumb on the pad. "This might just be our one chance to get people to recognize us. I love my father very dearly, but being compared to him so much could place quite a lot of pressure on you. If I ever become famous, I might change my name to Norman."

"I do have a lot of confidence in you, Marty," commented Bobby. "I thought it was so awesome, how your father became famous. It was more awesome, though, when he chose to end his career - so that he could actually spend more time with his family."

"Yeah, take care, Bobby," Marty Sr called out, as he could hardly believe what he just heard. Turning to his son, he added, "I sure become a famous rock star? Also, what is this you've said about wanting to change your name to Norman? What's with that?"

"You weren't supposed to find that out," Marty Jr said, blushing. "It's quite my luck he should bring that up. Anyway, I don't mind being Marty. Mom said that she wanted to name me Norman, after her grandfather. It's really just to tell the two of us apart." 


	11. Chapter 11

_February 15, 2016  
1:15 PM PST_

"So, Doc, just what happened to Dad?" Alex asked, after he finished thumbing a few documents on the computer. "I mean, I know you said you went back to visit the Old West - but how did Dad end up getting himself injured? I hate seeing him like this."

"He was quite infatuated with a girl from that time period," Doc explained. "In fact, it was a girl who greatly resembled your Aunt Jennifer. We decided to go back the day after Valentine's Day, so that Calvin and I might try to take our mind off of women. I made the mistake of letting Jennifer come along, though - so our plan backfired."

"I remember that feeling," added Dr. Wilkins. "Back when I was in high school, it quite seemed like I was the only one out of my buddies to be single. It felt so discouraging, and I felt inadequate. I just felt rather worried that something was wrong with me."

"You should've never felt that way, Dr. Wilkins," protested Alex. "I mean, not having a girl in your life just isn't the end of the world. It might seem like I'm not quite one to understand, but I didn't have a girl in my life last year. I was quite happy with my life to not really care whether or not I had a girlfriend. It wasn't a top priority for me."

"Well, I'm 65 years old," Doc said, sighing, "and I'm still having very terrible luck with women. I feel quite tempted to look myself up, and see if I'm destined to find love. I must practice what I preach, though. It does take so much restraint on my part."

"I didn't find my true love, until I was 21," Dr. Wilkins added, "and we've been rather happily married for two years, now. I sure never approved of all those organizations that try to find you a match. I've always found them to be just nothing but a hoax."

"He shouldn't been discouraged," Alex said, sighing. "He really ended up marrying a great woman, and she's quite a great mother to all of us. I guess you don't want to tell him that, though - because it's sure not good to know too much about your own destiny." After taking a deep breath, he asked, "Just what's the real harm in that?"

"Have too much information about your own future," Doc explained, "can cause you to live a careless life. I'm so glad that your Uncle Marty warned me about being shot by the Libyan terrorists, and I now agree that it was a good thing he warned me."

Alex thought for a minute, before he finally said, "I guess you really do have a point, Doc. Could you at least tell him that, uh, he'll really be meeting his future wife later in 1986? That sure might make him feel better, without telling him any of the specifics."

"I'm not sure if I should even do that," Doc said, quietly. "I feel quite bad for him, that he was so discouraged about not having a girl in is life. Still, even telling him that much could be very disasterous. He'll have to find out, through the natural course of time."

"Dr. Brown is right," added Dr. Wilkins. "Even though I'm quite more of a medical sort of medical sort of doctor, I do have a general concept of physics. Time travelling can be very exciting, but it can also be quite dangerous. Also, just consider this, if Marty from 1986 was to hears one of his own songs that he hasn't even written, yet..."

"Great Scott!" Doc gasped, with horror. "That could result in a time paradox. Now I'm wondering if I quite made the right decision, allowing Marty to take your place. It can even be real risky, simply finding out that he _is_ destined to become a rock star."

"Just try to relax, Dr. Brown," Dr. Wilkins said, rather gently. "His son is with him, and you did give him quite explicit instructions to not let his father know about his destiny. He is in very good hands. I'm sure everything will be fine. Just do your best to relax."

"Well, it was only a suggestion," Alex said, shrugging. "Doc, are you feeling hungry? I could stop by the snack machine, and pick something up for you. They have very nice chicken chimichangas. I really am addicted to those things. They do come inside these things called thermo-boxes, so they are always the right temperature. It's so neat."

"Thank you so much for offering," replied Doc, "but I'm not hungry right now. In fact, I'm really feeling tired. I'm not sure why. My leg also hurts badly. When I was walking over to the payphone to call you and Dr. Wilkins, I was bit by a very small poodle."

"You were bit by a poodle, Dr. Brown?" Dr. Wilkins asked, with concern. "Was it just a stray dog, or did he have some owners? I do have a friend who works as a vet, and I heard from him that there is disease that has been affecting certain dogs. So far, the virus hasn't reached any humans - but, it might, if we don't contain it soon enough."

"There was a young blonde woman," Doc explained, "who appeared to be in her early twenties. She immediately grabbed the dog and scolded him, right after he bit me. I'm sure she was alone with the dog. So just what is this virus that's going on here?"

"This is actually what we're trying to figure out," Dr. Wilkins explained, just as his face turned sad. "According to my vet friend, it takes about four days for the symptoms to show up. Once the symptoms show up, they are in great agony - and then they die."

Alex began to cry, as he thought of the dog that his family owned - whom they called Klaus. He was a German shepherd that the family picked up about four years ago. He was simply a very friendly dog, and Alex could always count on Klaus to comfort him - whenever he was feeling sad. The idea of losing Klaus to a terrible disease upset him.

"Aw, I'm sorry, Alex," Dr. Wilkins added, as he handed the teen a box of tissues. "It quite makes me feel sad, too. That why we just want to be able to put a stop to this disease, as soon as we can. This can be discouraging for us to have to deal with."

"I could imagine it quite would be," Doc replied, quietly. "You manage to get rid of old diseases, only to discover that there are new diseases popping up all over the place. So are you saying that I might be getting sick? This is the last thing I really need."

"Come to think of it, though," Dr. Wilkins said, gently, "maybe I'm just overreacting. I know that, as a doctor, I do quite have to keep from being too overly emotional - but I just happen to love dogs. On the positive side, though, I haven't heard of any such human outbreaks. So I'm sure you'll be fine. Let me know if you do start feeling sick."

Alex wiped his eyes, as he tried to think positively. Anyway, Doc probably would be just fine - and the incident could even be in the past of the current Doc, who was in the Caribbeans with Jessica Hoffman. He took in a deep breath, and tried to relax.

"I'll do that, Dr. Wilkins," replied Doc. "Come to think of it, I guess I could just go for a Pepsi. I don't really feel sick. I'm just really feeling tired. I guess I just didn't really get a lot of sleep the night before, because I was also worried terribly about Calvin."

"Love sure can make you do foolish things," Dr. Wilkins replied, with understanding. "I even one tried to change my interests, to impress this girl. I've since learned that you shouldn't have to change yourself for anyone, or else you can never truly be happy."

"I'll admit that," Doc explained, quietly, "a little after Jill Wooster quite cruelly dumped me, there sure were several times when I wondered what might happen - if I did take on one of the three projects that his father proposed. One of them was Xerox, which is very successful today - but I was just so distrustful of that company back then."

"Even if you did take up Xerox," Alex explained, gently, "I don't think you might've been real happy. It really does sound to me like she never truly loved you - and, if you were to marry her, you might've been stuck in an unhappy relationship. I sure don't think it would've been worth it, even if Xerox ended up becoming a success."

"You're quite right, Alex," Doc replied. "I sure didn't need a girl like her in my life. She was too much of a people pleasure for my liking, and she did try to make attempts to get me to change the way I dressed and such. It should've been a warning sign."

"A lot of us have sure gone through that in our lives," Dr. Wilkins explained. "I think it's just a desire to be accepted. I was never especially unpopular, but I didn't quite have as much luck with the girls. It really can take such a toll on one's self-esteem."

"Yeah, really," Doc agreed. "In Calvin's case, though, it was rather different. It's not that Clara herself was asking him to prove himself, but it was actually a bully. He just felt that it was quite necessarily to prove to the bully that he loved Clara. It just isn't usually like that. It's like there quite was a reversal of roles between him and Marty."

"Yeah, I still remember dealing with bullies," Dr. Wilkins replied, nodding. "I suppose bullies back in the Old West were even more dangerous, because they actually had guns. I love watching a good western, but I wouldn't want to visit the era. I'm sure used to the advanced technology of today's world, as well. So you love that era?"

"That's right," Doc replied, nodding. "I always wanted to be a cowboy, when I was a little boy. I sometimes wonder how my life could've been so different, if I never read Jules Verne. My life might actually not have been as interesting, as it sure is today."

"I'll be back with the Pepsi," Alex said, as he stood up. "I hope that Dad turns out to be fine. My dad of this year would still be at work. I wonder if he may remember the event of thirty years ago. I guess the event would be today, but what I quite mean is... thirty years from his past. Man, time travel can really be so confusing for me." 


	12. Chapter 12

_February 15, 2016  
1:30 PM PST_

As Jennifer stepped into the Cafe '80s, she wasn't sure whether to be impressed or horrified. Like everything else she's seen so far, the place looked quite futuristic. At least, they were playing nice music. The videowaiters, she had to admit, were quite awesome. Still, this place looked too futuristic to accurate depict the 1980s culture.

Just then, a videowaiter who looked quite like Michael J Fox zoomed up to Jennifer, as he said, "Welcome to the Cafe 80's, where it's always morning in America - even in the aftern... n... noon. Our special today is beer-battered fish fry with hash browns..."

"You must have the spaghetti dinner," interrupted the videowaitor, who rather looked like Eric Stoltz. Then "Michael J Fox" and "Eric Stoltz" began talking over each other. It was ironic how the star of Mind Warped was arguing so vigorously with his runner-up.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, guys," Jennifer protested, "hey, hey!" After the two waiters stopped arguing, Jennifer added, "Look, I really would just like some BLTs. In fact, make that three sandwiches. I would just like to have a Pepsi on the side, as well."

To Jennifer's great amazement, a tray suddenly appeared out of the counter. There were three futuristic boxes, and the Pepsi came in a futuristic bottle. Jennifer began to study these very futuristic containers, as she tried her best to figure out how she was supposed to open up them. She rather desperately wanted to eat her food.

Just then, she saw a girl step into the Cafe '80s. To Jennifer's amazement, she saw that the girl looked rather familiar. She then realized that the girl sure had the same face as Marty and Calvin. Could this girl possibly be her future daughter, Marlene?

"Hey, uh, you really do look familiar to me," the girl said, quite nervously - as she sat right next to Jennifer. She whispered, "You're Jennifer Parker, aren't you? I am your future daughter, Marlene Stella McFly." As Jennifer looked very stunned, she quickly added, "I actually knew about Dr. Brown's time machine for about a month, now."

"You're right," Jennifer replied, as she smiled at her future daughter. "We're from the year 1986. Actually, we came here from 1885 - but we're native to 1986. I really feel as if I'm responsible for Calvin being hurt. Say, just how do you open these things?"

"You just press your thumb over here," Marlene explained, as she opened up one of the boxes. "These are called thermo-boxes. It keeps the food nice and fresh. It just keeps the food being the right temperature - so that it's never too hot or two cold."

"Well, then," Jennifer said, as she followed Marlene's lead, "I just must say that these things are quite nifty." As she picked up half a sandwich, she added, "These things do keep the sandwiches quite fresh. I have to admit that I have some real mixed feelings about the future technology. A lot of it does look very cool, but it's also really..."

"A lot to get used to?" Marlene asked, gently. As Jennifer nodded, Marlene added, "I think it's cool, getting to know you as a teenager. So what brings you here, anyway? Was it to get advaned treatment for Uncle Calvin? Just how badly was he injured?"

"Well, he ended up breaking his leg," Jennifer explained. "He actually let a bully goad him into a horse race, so that he could prove his love for a girl. In fact, the girl was a direct ancestor of mine - that we ended up rescuing from Rusty River. I really feel as none of this would've happened, had I not tagged along. I feel quite guilty about it."

"That sounds like the way Dad used to be," Marlene commented. "He really used to let people push him around, by calling him a chicken. It's rather scary to think of what our life might've actually been like, had Dad actually chosen to race Douglas Needles."

"I wasn't here to observe that timeline," Jennifer commented, "but Marty and Calvin told me a little about it. It's things like this that makes me feel rather happy that Doc did invent a time machine. Of course, Marty's parents were quite different in the old timeline - and Calvin didn't even exist. His mother from that timeline didn't like me."

"Dad did tell me about that timeline," replied Marlene. "The one real plus, though, was that he didn't have the chicken problem in the original timeline. As a result, I just think that having a time machine can have a lot of drawbacks - as well as its good points."

"Calvin and Marty ended up revisiting that timeline," Jennifer pointed out, "just about a month ago. Actually, it was a universe similar to that - but Marty was shot by those Libyan terrorists, making him unable to go back to 1955 and improve the timeline."

"That sounds horrible," Marlene said, shaking her head. "My brother and I may fight sometimes, but I do love him dearly. It's very funny how so many people mistake us for being twins. We really get along quite better, than some of my friends get along with their own brothers or sisters. I'd always be willing to get Marty out of trouble."

"Well, we did manage to bring that Marty back to life," Jennifer explained. "It wasn't until after his mother rather ended up kidnapping Calvin from our world. They meant to grab Marty, but they ended up grabbing the wrong twin by mistake. I really could remember how Marty was so devastated about losing his twin. He was so upset."

"It's strange to think that Uncle Calvin didn't even exist in the other timeline," Marlene commented. "As much fun as time travel sounds like, I suppose it could quite be a real hassle. I mean, you really have to try hard to avoid creating paradoxes in the past."

"Yeah, Marty nearly ended up erasing himself from existence," Jennifer explained. "It was real fortunate that his parents managed to kiss just in the nick of time. He did tell me about what a horrifying experience it was for him. This reality, though, wasn't the same thing as the old timeline - as Marty was shot by the Libyans in that reality."

"It is real strange to think that other universes actually exist," Marlene commented, as she glanced over by the door. "My friend, Lila, should be here soon. She doesn't know about the time machine, so we shouldn't exactly be discussing this around her."

"I guess this means I have to make up a new name," Jennifer replied. After thinking for about a minute, she finally said, "I guess I'll just call myself Claudia Shue. I quite am concerned about Calvin. I guess Marty's taking Alex's place in the talent show."

"Oh, yeah," Marlene gasped, "the talent show! Marty has been talking about that so much within the last week or so. He really sings and plays the lead guitar in his band, called Machinehead. It actually comprises of five members. Alex isn't really an official member of the band, but they have him on back-up vocals for some of their songs."

"Like father, like son," Jennifer replied, quite indulgently. "Say, why don't we show up - and we could watch the band perform. It should be be real interesting, to be able to watch my boyfriend singing with our future son's band. It sounds awesome, in fact."

"I really wanted to be a pop star," Marlene commented, as her voice turned sad. "I've been turned down so many times, though. It does get rather depressing to know that I actually don't have the same vocal talent, as my brother and my father really do."

"I really wouldn't be so quick to give up hope, honey," Jennifer replied, as she gently placed her hand on Marlene's arm. It felt so strange how her maternal instincts really kicked in. "I'm quite sure you have other talents, that you can really expound on. I'm quite sure there's something that you happen to be really good in... a real talent."

"Yeah, I know. You always tell me that," Marlene replied, quietly. "I mean, your older self does. I guess I just had my heart set on being a pop singer, though. I would just like to be in the entertainment business. I could maybe try to take up acting."

"You really do want to become a famous person, don't you?" Jennifer replied, as she smiled at her future daughter. "I'm sure it's not all that it's cracked up to be, though. You're in the limelight all the time, meaning you are under a lot of pressure. You sure don't have much of a private life, because people always want to intrude on it."

"I actually do understand what you mean. After all, when Dad..." Marlene suddenly stopped short. Jennifer took that as a sign that Marty maybe did just end achieving his dream as a rock star. "Lila! Sheila! It's so great that the two of you made it!"

"How are you doing, Marlene?" asked the blonde, just as she and her brunette friend sat at the table. "Say, who's the girl you're with? Have we seen her around before? I do think she looks a little familiar to me, but I really can't think of where I saw her."

"This girl is my cousin, uh, Claudia Shue," Marlene explained. To Jennifer, she added, "The blonde here is my friend, Sheila Poage - and the brunette is Lila Chessler." After turning back to Lila and Sheila, she added, "My brother is going to be performing with his band at the talent show later this afternoon. I really thought we might attend."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Claudia," Lila replied, as she stuck out her hand. After Jennifer shook it, she added, "Yeah, I guess we might as well. Your brother is quite cute, as is his cousin. I can't exactly say that either are really my type, though."

"Yeah, I quite prefer my guys to be a little taller," agreed Sheila, "or, at least, taller than me. Anyway, Marlene, there is an opening for you in the drama club. I'd really love to have you in it. I think you really do have acting ability, and you just need to maybe finetune a few things. Anyway, why don't we swing over by my house?" 


	13. Chapter 13

_February 15, 2016  
2:00 PM PST_

Marty Jr felt so nervous, by the time he and Marty Sr finally arrived at Aaron Nelson's house. While Alex wasn't an official member of Machinehead, they'd often let him sing harmony vocals - as he was quite a decent singer. He sure hoped that his father from thirty years ago would be able to fill in Alex's place flawlessly. They just had to win.

"Marty! Alex!" gushed Aaron, as he opened the door. "I'm so glad you two were able to make it. I hope we win something at the talent show. I sure feel nervous. I've just been practicing my ass off all morning. I really want my father to be proud of me."

"Alex is still, uh, a little rusty," Marty Jr explained, "but I think it's just nerves. With a little practice, we should just be able to make it. At least, Jeb Strickland won't be one of the judges there. He's always really had it in for our band, and it's just not fair."

"He's just as bad as his grandfather, Steven, was," Andy Hopkins added, shaking his head. "He rather tends to blame the victims for being bullied - instead of just blaming the bullies themselves. It was very frustrating how he'd pretty much let Griff Tannen and his gang got away with murder, and the rest of us can't get away with nothing."

"He's rather worse than his grandfather was," Marty Sr blurted out. "What I mean is, from what I've heard, his grandfather actually did recognize the Tannens for the real assholes that they really were. I guess the Stricklands rather do get worse with each generation. It's just very scary to think of what Jeb Strickland son might be like."

"Stephanie and Stacy just called," Aaron added. "They said they're going to show up in about half an hour. They'd love to hear the two of you singing in harmony. I really hope to be able to find a girlfriend like that, someday. You McFlys are just so lucky."

"I'm sure you'll be able to find someone, someday," Marty Sr suggested, softly. "You can't feel too discouraged about not finding love right now. A lot of people don't find their true love, until well into their twenties. You really just have to be a bit patient."

"I guess you're right, Alex," Aaron said, sighing. "I don't really need a girl in my life to be happy, anyway. Back when Dad was still in high school, he dated a girl named Zoe Quinn. He hated the idea of having to end his relationship with her, but he's in a very happy marriage - and he has been, for about 21 years now. I see what you mean."

"Hey, uh, listen," Marty Jr said, nervously - knowing that he really should change the subject. "Alex and I just got here. We were going to stop by the Cafe '80s, but after we went to get some guitar pics... Well, what I'm asking is - do you have any food?"

"I have a pizza I could hydrate for you boys," Aaron suggested. "It's double cheese - and I could hydrate some breadsticks, as well. I also have quite a bunch of Pepsis. I'll put on the demo CD, and then we should do some rehearsing. I think we'll make it."

"That sounds great, Aaron," Marty Jr replied. He pulled his father over to the side, as he added, "Now, we're going to put the song on repeat. Pay rather close attention to the harmony vocals, which is sung by Alex. Then you'll know how the song goes."

"Got it," Marty Sr replied, as he flashed his son a lopsided smile. "I really must say, it's good to know that people like you and your bandmates would still appreciate rock and roll. I've heard a little bit of rap in my era, which doesn't sound too bad - but the stuff we heard at the record store sounded very awful. I'm sorry about your Lit teacher."

"She's just a complete scuzzball," Marty Jr said, as he shook his head. "Anyway, I am real bound and determined to never let rock music die. As much as I really would miss some of the modern technology of this era, the '80s really had much cooler music."

"I must say," Marty Sr commented, smiling encouraging, "I'm already quite pleased to know that I'll be having a son just like you. I rather must say, the idea of singing with your band will still feel a little surreal to me - but it will also be a very nice feeling."

"It's so nice spending time with this version of you," Marty Jr replied, smiling back. "By the way, Stacy Stebbs is your girlfriend. I had met Stephanie at a party, and then we decided hook up Stacy with Alex. Stacy and Stacy are twins, too, believe it or not."

"That sounds quite awesome," Marty Sr gushed. "I simply hope Alex isn't making the same mistake, as Calvin did, in the Old West. I guess you and Alex often pretend to be twins, right? Say, do the other kids at school usually say anything about how the two of you dating a pair of twins? The idea of twins marrying twins is pretty neat."

"Actually, Stephanie and Stacy don't go to our school," Marty Jr explained. "They do live in Hill Valley, but they attend a private school. Sometimes, I sure wish they went to our school. They usually come home for the weekends, though - so that's nice."

"Jennifer is what makes school more bearable," explained Marty Sr. "So I guess I'm really supposed to act like Stacy is my girlfriend. This just feels a bit wrong to me. I just hope she doesn't expect me to kiss her. This sure could be a real disaster, and Jennifer wouldn't like it. I also don't want to create problems with her and Alex."

"Just try to act real natural," Marty Jr suggested. "I understand this places you in a rather uncomfortable position, but this will really only be for a few hours. This might also eally make up for the fact that the you of this year is unable to show up."

"Lunch is ready!" Aaron called out. "I've already eaten, so this pizza is all yours. I'm quite looking forward to the talent show. I just do get so sick and tired of everyone assuming that I like this rap crap. It's really about high time that we show everyone that we can rock! I'm tired of the industry churning out all this disgusting rap crud!"

"I could even remember the last we saw Huey Lewis and The News in concert," added Andy. "Some of the older fans just took great issue with us showing up at the concert for a band they thought we were too young for, and some were even cursing at us."

"Huey Lewis himself accepted of us," added Sean Flannery, the keyboardist. "He was sure nice, when he gave us his autograph. I'm sure he really wasn't the least pleased with the possessive attitude of some of his older fans. We've got the last laugh."

"I've expected most Huey Lewis fans to be very nice," added Rick Thomas, the band's drummer. "I guess it was just an obnoxious minority, but it just seemed like there a lot of them. It was just quite frustrating that they didn't want us liking 'their' band, simply because of our age. I mean, we really can't help it that we were born pretty late."

"Yeah, really," agreed Aaron, nodding. "There's sure no reason why our age should restrict our choices in what music we can like. You like what you like." Just then, the doorbell rang. "I'd better grab the door. I think it might be Stephanie and Stacy."

As Marty Jr glanced at the teen version of his father, he saw that Marty Sr looked so nervous. He began to feel quite nervous, too. After all, what if his father was to just fall in love with Stacy? If that happened, it could really jeopardize his own existence.

"Marty!" called out Stephanie Stebbs, as she ran in with her twin sister. "I really wish you and your band the best of luck. I do have quite a great feeling that you're going to follow in your father's footsteps. I bet you're feeling excited about performing."

"Alex," Stacy called out, as she ran up to Marty Sr, "You must be feeling real excited about performing with your cousin's band. Even if you don't quite share his talent on the guitar, you should maybe hink about taking up singing. You have a nice voice!"

"Yeah, Steph, I'm feeling real excited," Marty Jr replied, as he threw his arms around his girlfriend. He glanced over at the other couple, and he sure noticed that the teen version of his father looked incredibly uneasy. "I hope we do great. I'm rather happy we don't have Strickland there. I guess he just never liked the McFlys too much."

"I think he's very jealous of your family," Stephanie replied, coyly. "You'll do great! I sure do have plenty of confidence in you and your band." Glancing at the table, she added, "Oh, boy, pizza! I could certainly go for some pizza. I'm feeling very hungry, and I am so excited about watching you guys perform. It will be a great afternoon!"

"I could certainly go for a little pizza myself," agreed Stacy. "I'm just quite concerned about Alex. I notice he seems a little, uh, tense. I mean, when I hugged him, he just seemed a bit... well, he seemed a bit stiff - sort of like he's really, uh, worked up."

"I'm sure it's just nerves," Stephanie assured her twin. "He always was the shy one of the two. He's a real wonderful singer, and I wish I was as good at singing harmony. It really is neat how the two of them sing together, just such lovely singing voices."

"I sure do see what you mean, Steph," Stacy agreed, with enthusiasm. "In spite of having two tenor voices singing together - as male harmony vocals would generally include a baritone or a bass - they sound so wonderful together. They could nearly rival that wonderful folk rock duo from the psychedelic era, Simon and Garfunkel."

"Oh, I don't think we're _that_ good," Marty Jr replied, laughing. "I just don't think anyone could beat Simon and Garfunkel. I can admit that Bob Dylan is a real talented songwriter, but his voice has always left a lot to be desired. I never liked it much." 


	14. Chapter 14

_February 15, 2016  
2:30 PM PST_

"Your father really is doing fine, Alex," Dr. Wilkins commented, as he looked through a machine. "There's only about an hour and a half left, and then he'll be healed. So how are you doing? Are you really finding all kinds of neat stuff on that computer."

"I'm just looking up information for Bill and Ted," Alex explained. "It quite sounds like their's really is a different kind of time travel. I know Doc has always had issues with how they kept plucking various historical figures from all the different time periods."

"It's too easy to create a major time paradox that way," Doc explained, as he began to cough violently. "If you take them into the future - then they might find out about too much, that might cause them to really do things differently. I really do think it's a lot much to risk. I know it's just a movie, but it still tends to bug me - as a scientist."

"It does seem rather unrealistic, doesn't it?" agreed Dr. Wilkins. "I try not to read too much into it, though. It really is just a movie, so I just simply try to enjoy it as such. I mean, if you analyze things too much, it can ruin the enjoyment a little. It's real good to have a healthy balance between the two. Bill and Ted are quite lovable, as well."

"Wait a minute!" Alex gasped, confused. "How could you really have seen the movie already? It didn't even come out until 1989, and you said you came here from 1986? Granted, you're a time traveller - but wasn't it a little too risky to watch the movie?"

"I was the one who took him to see the movie," explained Dr. Wilkins, "from the last time that we came here. I wanted to know what his thoughts were, about how time travel worked in that movie. I didn't think there was any harm in showing it to him."

"I guess different people quite have different ideas on how time travel works," Alex suggested. "Doc, you know how you've invented a time machine - so that you have the ability to visit other time periods? Well, I was rather thinking, do you think there are other realities out there... maybe one where things turned out differently?"

"Actually, I know for a fact that they are out there," Doc replied. "Not just different timelines that are really created by changing certain events in the past, but realities where certain events naturally takes a different course. For example, there may be the reality where your grandparents simply never met, and not because of Marty."

"Now that'd be rather interesting to consider," Alex replied. "Anyway, I really was just thinking, do you think there could be another reality - where the events of Bill and Ted actually did happen? Maybe, in that universe, time travel just works differently?"

Doc was deep in thought for a minute, before responding, "I guess anything could be possible. I'm not quite one who likes to rule anything out. It far-fetched as that might sound, I suppose it might be possible. It's just that 'not real' is the accepted standard definition of the term 'fictional', so you'd think it would really mean just that."

"Alex does pose a rather good question, though," Dr. Wilkins pointed out. "Perhaps, certain types of media are considered 'fictional', because they're not real _to us_. They're not real in _this_ universe - but, in another universe, they very well could be. I'd be nice to think that some of my favourite characters do exist somewhere."

"I have to agree," Alex replied, as he flashed a lopsided smile. "It'd be so cool to think that Bill and Ted were real, in another universe. Granted, I'd might be quite jealous of them - as their band actually does hold the key to universal peace and harmony."

"I guess they may have it a little better than us," replied Dr. Wilkins. "Still, imagine if our world wasn't as advanced as it actually is. I mean, just imagine if we didn't have things like hover-cars, hydrators, scene screens, smart speakers, the thumb ID and debit system, or even hoverboards. I just never thought we'd be this advanced."

"In fact, I quite think it was one person," Alex added, trying to sound as neutral as possible, "that sure made it possible for us to have all these devices. Anyway, who are we to say that some of the fictional creations can't be in another universe. Our brains could have the capacity of imagining up alternate situations... and people."

"I guess you do have a point," Doc replied, quietly. "There are just so many different possibilities for how things could've turned out, it very well could be possible. I rather do think the idea of being a figment of someone's imagination can be unnerving."

Doc, once again, began to rather cough violently. Alex reached out, to gently touch Doc's forehead - and it just did feel very warm to the touch. He began to worry that maybe the poodle's bite really had caused a virus to be passed along to Doc.

"Are you feeling okay, Doc?" Alex asked, as he looked at Doc with concern. "You've been coughing for the last ten minutes, and you do feel rather hot. I think you may really be coming down with something. I sure hope it's not a virus you caught in the Old West. I mean, they might just have a faster cure for it nowadays - but, still..."

Inwardly, though, he did hope that it was a virus that Doc somehow picked up from the Old West - as those might be easier to treat with modern medicine. He hated to think that Doc could meet such a terrible fate, as some of those poor dogs did.

"I think Alex is right, Dr. Brown," Dr. Wilkins said, with great concern. "I should take you into the other patient room, and do a little testing with you. You look nearly like your counterpart in this era, but I'll still have to be the one to do your treatment."

"Great Scott!" gasped Doc, as he looked very horrified. "This is just the last thing that I need. It is real fortunate that we do have advanced medicine here, but I'm afraid of what would happen if we stay here long - and the effect that this might possibly have on the space-time continuum. I hope this isn't going to take more than a few hours."

"If we catch it early enough," Dr. Wilkins explained, gently, "we should quite be able to have you treated within three hours. At the very worst, though, I might give you some medicine that you could bring back to 1986 with you. Everything will be fine."

"I just realized something very awful!" Alex gasped, as tears filled his eyes. "What if Doc did get the virus from the poodle that bit him? It's horrible to think that anything might happen to Doc. I mean, what if he actually ends up dying from that virus?"

"Please, Alex, don't even..." Doc began to say. He suddenly gasped, "Great Scott! If I do end up dying from that virus, it could actually result in a time paradox! I'm sure it was just something I might've picked up back from when we were in the Old West."

"Are you absolutely sure about that, Doc?" Alex asked, just as he was rapidly blinking back tears. "I rather do like you a lot, and I don't know if I can..." Alex then began to cry, as he added, "I don't know if I could stand to lose you. You've always been like a grandpa to me. It makes me feel so distressed, to think of you meeting such a fate."

"Oh, Alex," Doc chided, as he shook his head, "you're not so good at all with thinking fourth dimensionally, are you? Just think about it, Alex. If I died from the virus, then my older self wouldn't even be here. It's nothing you need to worry about, Alex."

"He's right, Alex," added Dr. Wilkins. "Remember that he _is_ here from the past. That means, in a sense, the whole thing had already taken place. I understand that time travel can be a very confusing concept. I'll have to take him in for treatment."

"I guess I'll just stay here with Dad," Alex suggested, as he began to feel a real large pit in his stomach. "Dad seems to be sleeping rather peacefully. I guess, in just about an hour and a half, Dad's treatment will be done. I want him to feel happy, as well."

"That's one thing he'll really have to work on himself," Doc replied, gently. "I mean, I would just love to know if I myself find a woman in the future - and it does take a lot of self-restraint for me to not look up my own future. In the meantime, he really has to learn that his happiness shouldn't be dependent on whether or not he has a girl."

"I guess I can't argue with you thee, Doc," replied Alex. "After he wakes up, I could try to work with him to find such ways of being happy - even without having a girl in his life. It is rather nice to have a girl in your life, but it certainly isn't everything."

"You do that, Alex," Doc replied, with an encouraging smile. "As strange as it rather may seem, I think he would be receptive to hearing advice from his future son. Just don't worry too much about me. Within about three hours, I think I'll just be fine!"

"Well, I really hope everything works out for you, Doc," Alex called out, as Doc stood up to leave the room. As he and Dr. Wilkins were walking out, he tried hard to remain optimistic. There was just a small thought really nagging at him, though. Even though this Doc was from the past, did it necessarily mean that everything would be fine?

When the doctors - physician and physicist - left the room, Alex's thoughts turned to his girlfriend, Stacy Stebbs. What if _she_ really decided to spend a little time with the teenage version of his uncle? He began to feel nervous of what might happen.

Alex just turned back to the computer, as he tried very hard to take his mind off of his concerns. He decided that he should play a few games of Super Collapse, which was a very addictive game that had actually been released just a little over a decade ago. 


	15. Chapter 15

_February 15, 2016  
3:00 PM PST_

"You've all done great!" Aaron remarked, with approval. Marty Sr really was stunned by how much Zach's son resembled him. "Marty and Alex, you've both got the vocals done well." Turning to Marty Sr, he added, "See, Alex, you've fretted over nothing!"

"Yeah, Alex," Stacy chimed in, as she put her arms around Marty Sr, "there's sure no reason for you to be that shy about performing. I think you might stand to loosen up just a little bit. You really do have a lot of potential. You just need more confidence."

"Yeah, it's like your cousin is always saying," added Andy, "if you put your mind to it, you can really accomplish anything. I used to struggle with stage fright, too - when I was quite a little younger. I sure was worried people might think that I really sucked, and I wasn't sure if I could take that kind of a rejection. I soon got over it, though."

"Yeah, uh, I guess you all are right," Marty Sr replied, nervously. He hadn't seen very much of Alex yet - but he didn't quite seem like a wimp, as such. He just seemed to be a bit self-conscious. "I guess I was just feeling a little, uh, jittery. I think I'll manage."

"You will do great, Alex," Stacy added, as she kissed Marty Sr's cheek. "I suggest, for the spring talent show, you should sing a song. You really don't even have to write it. I simply want to hear your lovely voice. I quite love it, whenever you and I are alone, and then you sing to me. It's always just such a romantic moment for the two of us."

"I can really go for a Pepsi right now," commented Marty Jr. "All this singing could just take such a toll on you voice. I mean, my throat is parched right now. I think our spot happens right around four, about an hour away. I think I could stand to give my poor throat a bit of a rest." Turning to Marty Sr, he asked, "How about you, uh, Alex?"

"Yeah, my throat is pretty sore, too," added Marty Sr. "As much I really respect Paul McCartney, I don't quite like to sing with a sore throat. I guess I really, uh, prefer to sing in a melodious voice. Anyway, yeah, I sure could also go for a Pepsi right now."

"I think I have a few Pepsis left," Aaron replied, as he made his way to the kitchen. "I could even get one for everyone. I guess it just is quite a good thing we only have to perform one song at the show. We won't be doing an entire concert, or anything."

"I'm sure you'll do great," added Stephanie, encouragingly. "After the talent show is over, Marty, maybe you and Alex can go out on a double date with Stacy and me? I was thinking we could maybe go over to Olive Garden. It'll be such a rather nice and relaxing atmosphere. It's always nice, when the four of us date together like that."

"Why don't we go swimming at the Y?" suggested Sean. "If we win a prize, it'll quite be our way of celebrating - and, if we don't, it might really be a good way to make us feel better. We maybe could swim for about an hour or so. How's that sound, everyone?"

Everyone else cheered, as Marty Jr said, "I really hope you can excuse us for a few minutes - so that I could quite chat with my cousin in private, before we head to the school. We really, uh, just need to touch up on a few items - before we perform."

"All right, uh, Marty," Marty Sr commented, as was following his future son to a guest bedroom, "what was it you wanted to talk to me about? I sure don't think it'd be quite right for me to go on that double date. It wouldn't be fair to either Stacy or Alex."

"I agree that it wouldn't be right," Marty Jr agreed. "We should probably head back to the hospital afterward. By then, Calvin should be healed. In a way, even though your older self will still be here, I really will miss seeing the younger version of you. I guess, if you'd stayed here for too long, then it could be risky to the space-time continuum."

"Yeah, you're absolutely right," replied Marty Sr. "It's quite strange to think that, the very last time I visited this time period, you were quite different. Anyway, I really do think I'll be able to handle the harmony vocals of your song. I know it well by now."

"You've sure caught on fast," Marty Jr said, to the teenage version of his father. "I think we'll be able to make it. I sure can hardly believe the talent show starts in just half an hour. This sure is the day I've just been looking forward to for so long."

"I sure have to admit that I am still a little nervous," Marty Sr replied, quietly. "I mean, not just about the performance - but, also, about the space-time continuum. Granted, it isn't a song that _I_ wrote - but it sure _was_ written by my son... my son that Jennifer and I didn't even _conceive_ yet - let alone that Jennifer gave birth to."

"Yeah, I could imagine it would feel rather strange to you," commented Marty Jr. "We don't want the others to be hearing us, though. Anyway, I really think everything will be fine. Anyway, I've always told you... the older you, that is... that it could be neat for you to perform with our band. This would be a chance for my wish to come true."

"I'm very glad I could make your wish come true," Marty Sr replied, as he hugged his future son. "We really do have to remember to head back to the hospital afterward, though. By then, Calvin should be healed. Anyway, I still need to grab my Pepsi."

"Yeah, me too," agreed Marty Jr, as he hugged back. "It's quite strange to think that you're the same age as me... well, this version of you is... and I still feel a very close bond to you. I bet you're not even quite ready to be a father. I know I'm sure not!"

"Don't even mention that, Junior!" Marty Sr protested, laughing. "The very last thing I'd like to think about right now is actually having grandchildren. Anyway, we mustn't hold the others up. Let's head back to the kitchen, grab our Pepsis, and get going."

Both Martys were laughing, as they ran into the kitchen. Marty Sr felt it was very nice to know that he'd sure have a wonderful son. It's almost like he wasn't even the same person that he met about four months ago. Now he only had to see to it that he quite kept his future being this bright. The other future still tended to give him nightmares.

oooooooooo

Marty Sr felt nervous, as he was sitting next to Stacy. It was rather hard pretending to be his future nephew. This wasn't as bad, as when he had to date his own mother back in 1955 - but the whole prospect still made him feel more than a little nervous.

Marty Jr was driving, and Stephanie was sitting up front with him. Marty Sr hoped he wouldn't have to go out on a date with Stacy. He quite thought about his twin, as he sure wondered how the surgury really was going. He hoped and prayed so earnestly that Calvin was actually doing fine. He really hated seeing his twin with a broken leg.

"Are you feeling all right, Alex?" Stacy asked, as she quite gently placed her hand on Marty Sr's arm. "You're still nervous about the talent show, aren't you?" After a brief pause, she added, "You'll be just fine, Alex. You sure are a very wonderful singer."

"Yeah, uh, thanks for the encouragement," Marty Sr replied, quite nervously. He had to admit that Stacy did look pretty - as did her twin sister, Stephanie. Still, it did make him feel uncomfortable to know that he was with his future nephew's girlfriend. It felt wrong. "I'm just, uh, well... I'm just, uh, not really feeling like myself this afternoon."

"I'm really sure it's nerves, Alex," Stacy suggested, as she ran her finger along the dimple in Marty Sr's left cheek. As Marty Sr laughed a little, she added, "It rather is normal to feel this way. I'd simply try to relax, and not worry about it so much."

"Yeah, my sister is absolutely right," added Stephanie. "I'm actually looking forward to hearing you and your cousin sing together. It's just funny how you both look alike, it's almost like the two of you are also twins. Of course, your fathers actually are twins."

"What's even more ironic," Marty Jr added, laughing, "is how a lot of people think that Marlene and I are twins. I guess this quite means that all three of us might actually be just like triplets. Marlene is about nine months older than me. I was actually conceived almost right after she was born. She sure does have the same face as Alex and me."

"I know how adamant she is against cutting her hair," Stephanie commented, through laughter. Turning back to Marty Sr, she added, "Anyway, Alex, take in a deep breath and relax. I know quite a few people who wish they had a voice like you and Marty."

"Yeah, uh, I suppose you're right," Marty Sr stammered, as he took in a rather deep breath. He couldn't quite explain that he wasn't who Stacy thought he was. "Thanks for your encouragement. It's, uh, simply great that all of you really believe in me."

"I really would also like to sing harmony," Stacy whispered, as she drew Marty Sr close to her. "You know what you and Marty are always saying - about how, if you put your mind to it, you sure can accomplish anything. Just keep thinking positively. Even if you don't do quite so good this time, you might just do better next time. It'll be fine, Alex."

"You're absolutely right, Stacy," Marty Sr replied, as he just leaned back and enjoyed the shoulder rub. "It is going to be such a thrill, being able to perform. I sure think it's a real honour to be about to perform with Machinehead. It certainly does feel nice."

"We sure could consider you an honorary member," suggested Marty Jr, as he turned around to flash his father a lopsided smile. "It quite looks like we've made it here, with a lot of time to spare. It really looks like the rest of our band is right behind us. In just a few minutes, we are going to rock the auditorium! I can hardly for that moment!" 


	16. Chapter 16

_February 15, 2016  
3:15 PM PST_

As Jennifer stepped into the school with Marlene and her friends, her heart really was beating fast. She sure was amazed that Hill Valley High School was still standing, after thirty years. It looked different. Instead of combination locks, thumb plates were now on the lockers. There were also several robotic guards at the school entrance.

"You really act like you've never seen the inside of a high school before, Claudia," Lila said, laughing. "I mean, is this really that much diferent from the high school that you attend? I'm sure the layout is different, but I'm not sure why that'd be intriguing."

"Maybe she's home schooled," suggested Sheila, with a smile. "I know several people who don't like their kids attending a public school. Ironically enough, the groups quite seem to come into two camps. The conservative religious fundamentalists are on one side, while the people on the other side are just decidely quite liberal in their beliefs."

Jennifer really felt embarrassed. She sure was trying hard to not make herself seem obviously. There were several times where she wished she was home schooled. She sure wouldn't have to put up with Mr. Strickland, as well as a few teachers. She just might not have met Marty, however - as the two of them really had met at school.

"Could you excuse us for a few minutes?" Marlene asked of Lila and Sheila. "I need to speak with Claudia in private. It really shouldn't take us long. If you two might save a seat for us, that's be great. I just hope Griff doesn't show up and start any trouble."

"We can do that for you," replied Lila, with a friendly smile. "I don't think you have to worry about Griff. He sure isn't the kind of person to attend a talent show. He's very lo-rez to be able to appreciate any talent. I guess I'll see you both in a few minutes."

"Thank you very much," Marlene repled. As the two of them sneaked into an empty room, she added, "I still must say, it's so strange to think that my father from thirty years ago will be taking Alex's place. It'd be very strange to see him as a teenager. Granted, I've seen pictures of him from when he was a teenager, but it's still..."

"It's not the same thing, right?" Jennifer asked, nodding. "I do understand what you mean. I'm also sure your father could understand even more. I mean, he had to kiss your grandmother - when he ended up in 1955. He just must've felt very nervous."

"Did you ever, uh, get quite mad at Dad," Marlene asked, "after you found out that he kissed another woman back in 1955, even if it was his mother? After all, you two were dating at the time, right? It's so strange to think that you met in high school."

"I guess it's a little uncommon, isn't it?" Jennifer asked, quietly. "No, I can't say I was ever mad at him for kissing his mother. I mean, I knew it was quite necessary - and it not like he was ever very fond of the idea. I sure regret, though, that I really wasn't too understanding of why he was so distracted. Granted, it was before Doc had..."

"Told you about the time machine?" Marlene finished, softly. "I could understand why you'd feel that way. I would also understand why Doc may be somewhat reluctant of telling you about the time machine. It is something that has to be kept a secret."

"Right, I understand that, now," Jennifer replied. "I still shouldn't been pigheaded, though. I can think of quite a few people who would create a lot of trouble, if they manage to get their hands on the time machine. Not everyone are people who can really be trusted. So what do you think about the music of your brother's band?"

"Even though I'm the pop music lover in the family," Marlene commented, "I admit that my brother's band is quite talented. I really have to admit that I sometimes am jealous of him. I wanted to be a pop singer, but I was told that my voice isn't quite the best."

"I wouldn't feel so bad about it," Jennifer replied, gently. "I really don't have the best singing voice myself - but I guess you already know that. I wonder if my older self will show up, as well. I guess I'll really have to try hard to avoid letting her see me."

"She usually doesn't get off from work until about 4:30 in the afternoon," explained Marlene. "It's strange to think that my dad will be taking my cousin's place. It's very strange to think that it'll be him, from thirty years ago. It's also real strange that he look a lot my brother. I'll really be rooting for them, especially with Dad involved."

"It feels so surreal," Jennifer added, as the girls took a seat in the back, "to think that I'm spending time with my future daughter - and I haven't even had you, yet. It's just quite strange, considering that Marty and I aren't even married - or are even adults."

"I think you're real cool," Marlene commented, gently. "I think we may very well have been good friends, have we gone to school together. I think it'd be very awesome to take a trip through time... even be able to spend time in the 1980s. I sure don't think I'd want to live there, but it'd really be neat to see what things were like back then."

"Well, as cool as the future really looks," Jennifer commented, as the girls headed to the auditorium, "I think I do prefer living back home in 1985. Come to think of it, I do wonder what someone from 1885 would think of 1985. They'd probably be..."

"They'd probably think we're rather morally degenerate," Marlene said, as she rolled her eyes. "You and Dad have always been cool parents, but... It maybe has always been that way. I just hate to think I myself might be like with the next generation."

"According to your father," Jennifer replied, "your grandma was a lot like that, in the old timeline. For some reason, she apparently rather disliked me. It's very strange to think, as far as I remember, Marty's mom has always been very fond of me. The one I've known has always been cool. It's strange to think Marty has actually been..."

"Responsible for making his own family the way they are?" Marlene asked. "You quite told me about what our family life was really like, when Dad and Uncle Calvin came to this time period before. What if Dad never even travelled through time? What I quite mean is, what if he never actually made his initial trip back to the year 1955?"

"Hm, well..." Jennifer replied, thinking. "First of all, Calvin wouldn't exist. Also, Marty didn't have the 'chicken' problem. It's so strange to think of Marty's family being very different from the way that I've known them - and, also, Calvin not even existing."

"Well, Mom," Marlene replied, as she glanced at her watch, "It's quite about time for the talent show to start. I don't want to be late, and I'm rooting for my brother. We may not agree on everything, but I really do love him and care for him a lot."

Jennifer smiled warmly at her future daughter, just as the two of them stepped into the auditorium. It sure seemed strange to think that she'd see her boyfriend singing with their future son. This was going yo be the memerable performance of her life.

ooooooooo

Jennifer really felt like cringing, as the rap duo were leaving the stage. She figured it was considered real bad etiquette to not applaud, so she just half-heartedly clapped her hands. As she glanced at her program sheet, she just felt real happy to see that Machinehead was next on the list. She could count on them to perform good music.

"And up next," called out the stage director, "we present to you... Machinehead, as they'll be performing a number for us. Let's all of us give a great round of applause - as we welcome these fine young men to give their great performance for us."

Jennifer clapped quite enthusiastically, as six young men stepped on the stage. Sure enough, two of them really looked just like Marty. She noticed that another one bore a real striking resemblance to Zach Nelson. She just began to wonder if Zach actually ended up marrying Zoe Quinn, who was also her best friend. It's be rather neat.

"I'm Marty McFly Jr," announced one of the Martys, as he grabbed a microphone. He passed the other microphone to his father, as he continued, "Here is my cousin, Alex McFly - who is going to be singing with me. We have Aaron Nelson on the bass guitar over here, and we also have Andy Hopkins on the rhythm guitar over there."

Jennifer smiled to herself, as she sure thought of how great it'd be for their son to be in the same band with Zach's son. She knew that, after Doc and Calvin, Zach was her boyfriend's lifelong best friend. It was so much was like seeing history repeat itself.

"We also have Sean Flannery on the keyboards," continued Marty Jr, "as well as Rick Thomas on the drums. We'll be performing a new song that I sure wrote just a month ago. It's called On The Other Side. This is a song of hope... and understanding."

As the music began, Jennifer smiled warmly. Hearing her son's band perform sure felt like a great breath of fresh air - after really hearing the, frankly, terrible songs of the last three contestents. She never thought she would become such like the old fogeys of her time, who actually always tended to complain about the music of the youth.

As the song continued, she really began to regret that she hadn't thought to bring a tape recorder along. Then she realized it maybe really wouldn't be a great idea, as it could result in a time paradox. What if a younger Marty Jr just ended up hearing it?

She just recalled how Marty told her about how he, Dave, and Linda (no Calvin) were real slowly disappearing from the picture - during the week he was stuck in 1955. She really wondered if the same could happen to the tape, should she actually manage to disrupt that part of future history. She decided it was best to not record the music. 


	17. Chapter 17

_February 15, 2016  
4:00 PM PST_

As Calvin woke up, he felt strangely peaceful. He couldn't remember the last time he felt quite this relaxed. As he looked around, he realized that he was at the hospital - then he sure noticed all the futuristic devices that were in the room. He remembered that he was taken to 2016 to be treated, after he broke his leg back in 1885.

"Just relax, Calvin," Dr. Wilkins said, very gently. "Your leg is all healed, now. It's like you never even broke it. However, Dr. Brown has really come down ill - so he's being treated right now. He should be fine in about two hours, though. He'll be quite fine."

"So what happened to Doc, anyway?" Calvin asked, concerned. "I mean, he seemed to be just fine - when he brought me here. Did he get very sick? What exactly was it he come down with? I'm worried about him. Where's Marty - and where's Jennifer?"

"Marty is partaking in a talent show with his son," Dr. Wilkins replied, "and I'm not very sure where Jennifer is. Doc did say that he sent her to the Cafe '80s. It turns out that Doc's disease is sure complex. He actually picked up a virus from the Old West, and he also picked up a newer virus - one that we've just been tracking for quite some time."

"Whoa, this is heavy!" Calvin replied, stunned. "So, anyway, what am I supposed to do - while Doc is being treated? You know, I'm feeling very hungry now. So how long have I been out, anyway? Is there any such precautions that I really need to take?"

"Just one," Dr. Wilkins said, smiling warmly. "From now on, don't let other people bully you into doing dangerous things. You don't have to prove anything to these buffoons - who, when all is said and done, are simply blowing nothing but a bunch of hot air."

"Dr. Wilkins is right," Alex agreed, as he sat on the bed with Calvin. "Anyway, I guess we should stay here and wait for Doc - but we could just head downstairs, and take a little walk outside. We could also just grab some snacks fom the vending machine."

"Don't go too far, boys," warned Dr. Wilkins. "I sure have a hunch that, if you stay in the future for too long, it could result in a time paradox. At the very least, your older selves could eventually disappear from existence - as well your children. Also, I might not remember treating you, and I might not even be as informed about time travel."

"Don't worry, Dr. Wilkins," Alex said, gently. "We won't leave the hospital grounds. I just thought it'd be a nice idea to head outside and get some fresh air. I rather don't think it'd be a good idea to let Dad surf the internet. He might find out too much."

Calvin felt a little disappointed, even though he knew his future son was correct. It'd be quite too risky to find out too much about the future, especially if it was about his personal future. He still really wanted to know who he'd ended up marrying, though.

"I guess you have a point, Alex," Calvin finally replied. "I must say, it'll be rather nice to do some bonding. The last time I came here, you were actually Calvin Jr. I guess I must've decided to name you after Alex P Keaton. Are you real happy with the name Alex? It figured it'd be way too confusing if you and your cousin ended up with..."

"Yeah, I sure do enjoy being Alex," replied Calvin's son. "I sure think Calvin is a nice name, but it's very nice to have a name of my own. My cousin sometimes likes to go by the name Norman. I think I myself might consider naming my future son Mike."

"Well, that's really a nice name," replied Calvin. "Just like the actor who looks so much like us, Michael J Fox! I think he does a very neat job playing Alex P Keaton on Family Ties - and I really like him in Teen Wolf, as well. Marty and I might've even dressed as Alex and Scott for Halloween, but we decided to dress up as superheroes instead."

oooooooooo

"Should we all go to the Y?" suggested Andy, as the talent show was over. "I thought we could maybe all go for a nice swim. Even if it's pretty chilly out today, it's really still relaxing to spend time in the pool. I managed to bring some trunks for everyone."

"Well, uh," Marty Jr replied, quite nervously, "we really would like to join you, but we have some errands that we need to run. We could join you in about an hour. I guess we made second place, so it's not too bad. First place still would've been better. Still, there's always next time. I'm quite glad we didn't have to perform a whole concert."

"Aw, that's such a shame," Aaron replied, quietly. "Well, if you join us an hour later, I guess it will be something. We could all go out for dinner tonight. We could just eat at Pizza Hut, or something. They really do have a very nice buffet on Monday nights."

Marty Sr immediately felt jealous, as he wished he could join the group on the fun. He then decided that, after going home, he and Calvin would go to the Y - and then they would eat at Pizza Hut together. They wouldn't even have to bring Jennifer along.

"Yeah, Alex and I will meet you at the Y in about an hour," replied Marty Jr. "I have to just do a little something. See you later." Turning to his father, he quietly added, "You sure are a fast learner. I never quite expected for us to make second place. It's great to know that our band does have a lot of potiential. It's just such a great feeling."

"Thanks so much for your encouragement," replied Marty Sr. "I guess I did manage to catch on quite fast. I was a little worried because, well, even though I have the same voice as you and your cousin - and my twin, for that matter - it doesn't mean that..."

"That you'd sing the same way, right?" asked Marty Jr. "I know what you mean. You did great, though. I wonder how Uncle Cal is doing? I do remember back when I was fourteen, I also acted quite foolishly - because I really wanted this girl to love me."

"So what it it that you..." Marty Sr began to ask. Then he said, "Wait! I guess it's just better if you don't tell me. I sure know how Doc is always saying to not know so much about your destiny. I must admit that I'm just tempted to ask you who Calvin ends up marrying, though. I mean, I'm worried that I myself have behaved rather foolishly."

"I think it's okay to tell you this much," Marty Jr commented. "Your twin is indeed in a very happy marriage. If you tell him that much, it should be just fine. I won't tell you when or where... or who he gets married to. That much could be a bit dangerous."

"Well, thanks for letting me know," replied Marty Sr. "I quite wonder how he's feeling, now. I rather felt so bad for him, and it was just foolish of me to tell your mother that she could come along. I should've been a little more sensitive to Calvin's feelings."

"Try not to beat yourself up over it," Marty Jr replied, as he hugged his father. "I do love you, and it's great that we're able to spend some time together. I'm pretty sure that my cousin will be pleased to hear that you did a neat job of filling in his place. In the future, we could maybe form a singing duo - and be a little like Tegan and Sara."

"Who's Tegan and Sara?" Marty Sr asked, confused. Then he added, "Oh, I guess it's a duo that formed sometime after 1986. Well, I think it'd be quite good for the two of you to have a career. Calvin sure isn't as much into music as I am. He's actually really more into sports. I myself never was that much into sports. It's a bit overrated."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Marty Jr replied. "It's still rather strange to think that Mom actually... Never mind, I guess I shouldn't tell you this. Anyway, we're nearly at the hospital." He looked up and gasped, "Wow! Is that really my cousin and uncle!"

oooooooooo

Calvin really was enjoying the atmosphere. For the technology being highly advanced, the pollution didn't seem to be quite as big of an issue. He began to feel positive about what the future would bring. He and Alex really seemed to have a lot in common.

He caught sight of two boys who resembled him and Alex walking up. He realized that it was his brother and future son. It'd be rather neat for all four of them to be able to spend some time together. It was strange to think that all four of them looked alike.

"Hi, Alex and Calvin," called out one of the boys. "The talent show went by great. My father did a real good job filling in you role. He really was nervous at first, but he was rather quick to catch on. In a way, it quite makes up for how the older version of Dad wasn't able to show up. So, where's Doc? Is he waiting in the lobby, or something?"

"No, actually, he got real sick," Alex replied, quietly. "I'm quite worried about him. He has a complicated disease. He picked up a virus from back in the Old West, as well as well as one from the present - well, actually, the future to Dad and Uncle Marty."

"Well, since we really have some time to kill," suggested Marty Jr, "why don't we head off to the YMCA? It's not quite that far from here. Our friends from Machinehead sure planned to head there for a swim. I can pay for the two of you to attend as guests."

"So our older selves don't have memberships there?" Calvin asked, confused. Then he asked, "Oh, yeah, I forgot! They could get suspicious if, we suddenly show up looking younger. I do know Doc got his rejuvenation overhaul last year. Still, is it real possible for a man who is forty-something to actually look like a teenager through surgery."

"Well, it is possible," Alex replied, gently, "but it's a very expensive procedure. It'd be confusing to have all four of us looking alike. Anyway, it'd really be great for Calvin to just have a little bit of fun in this era. It's quite nice that he's feeling more cheerful."

"I'm very happy to hear it," Marty Sr gushed, as he put his arm around his twin. "It's actually so great to see that you're as good as new, bro." He took in a deep breath, before he added, "Now Cal and I actually need to think of some aliases to go by." 


	18. Chapter 18

_February 15, 2016  
4:45 PM PST_

Calvin really felt amazed by how good he felt, as the quartet walked to the YMCA. He wasn't even limping, and it seemed like breaking his leg was only a bad dream. He just felt that it would be a great idea to go for a swim. It would feel very relaxing.

"I'm so happy that your leg is restored to perfect condition," Marty Sr commented, as he put his arm around his twin. "It's rather nice that medicine has managed to make it possible to give you an advanced recovery. It's like the accident never happened."

"I'm so happy, too, Dad," Alex replied, as he gently squeezed Calvin's shoulder. "The thing is, your leg really looked bad when you first came in - so I was just worried that the surgery wouldn't work. Now I'm just real worried about Doc. He was always like a grandfather to me. I'm quite real worried about how this would affect his older self."

"I'm sure Doc will be just fine," Calvin replied, smiling encouragingly. "Anyway, it does feel good to be able to walk - without limping. I don't need a cast, or anything. I very much am curious about Marty's condition in the future, when we last were here."

"Well, if you don't get any treatment right away," explained Alex, "it could become harder to treat. That's why it's quite important to not put off seeking treatment. If Uncle Marty broke it in 1985, it sure would be too late it - by the time surgery does become available. Come to think of it, why didn't Doc just use the time machine?"

"You know, I was wondering about that," replied Marty Sr. "I did save his life before - so I'm quite sure he would've done the same for me. Something could've happened to the time machine, to made it real impossible. I won't worry much about it, though. It's pretty much all in the past, though - and I've really managed to avert the disaster."

"So you guys are going to call yourselves Michael and Scott Klein?" Marty Jr asked. "I think it's a real neat idea, calling yourselves the grandchildren of Calvin Klein. So why did you pick Michael and Scott, anyway? I mean, I'm just a little bit curious about it."

"Well, Michael comes from Michael J Fox," Calvin explained, "and there were a couple of reasons why I picked Scott for myself. Back in 1985, Michael J Fox sure released a movie called Teen Wolf - and the character's name is Scott. There's also the fact that Doc is always saying 'great Scott' - and I'm certainly great, so I might as well be..."

"Modest much?" Marty Sr teased his twin. "Anyway, I guess we really have some time to stop by the Y. It's only about a block away from the hospital, so we should have at least a half an hour of sitting in the pool - and we can also spend time in the jacuzzi."

"Yeah, that's always fun," Alex agreed. "It's strange to think that all four of us might pass for quadruplets. The only problem I really have with the Calvin Klein idea is that there is also the rather famous fashion designer. Not many people might know about the _other_ Calvin Klein, the one that's really my Uncle Marty in the year 1955."

"You sure do have a point," Marty Sr replied, quietly. "My parents would know who he is, though - and he was rather famous for the skateboard scene, after I was trying to run away from Biff and his gang. I didn't realize the skateboard wasn't yet invented."

"He was also known for playing Johnny B Goode on stage," Calvin couldn't quite resist adding, "and he went quite overboard. He actually ended up shocking the poor crowd into silence. I was actually with him, the second time that we went back to 1955."

"Well, you have to keep in mind," Marty Sr said, quietly, "that I was so excited about having such a chance to perform in front of an audience. I mean, before I went back in time, our band was rejected at the auditions for the Halloween Dance. I guess this wasn't so personal after all, as they decided to just go with a disc jockey instead."

"I think it'd be neat to go back in time," commented Marty Jr, "and be able to observe that event. It's just strange to think of how things were quite different back then. Of course, within the last twenty years alone, there were lots of advances made. It just makes even the 1980s seem a little bit, uh, primitive in the time. It's quite amazing."

"The '80s, primitive?" Calvin asked, laughing. "Get out of town! Granted, this future rather does seem to be greater than anything I ever could've happened, it's almost like we're in a science fiction movie... or something like that. It really is awesome!"

"Well, Cal, we do have a time machine," Marty Sr pointed out, gently. "It really could be just like we're in a time travelling science fiction movie. The one thing we still need are aliens. Our father writes stories about them, though - so he'd really love that."

"I've always figured that there had to be other planets with living forms on it," Marty Jr commented, as he flashed a lopsided smile. "Of course, I certainly can understand this whole Darth Vader situation better. I was always rather shocked by how George Lucas wrote about a villian with the same name as the one Grandpa George saw."

"As long as it's nothing like Mars Attacks, I'm sure," commented Alex. As Marty Sr and Calvin blankly stared at him, he quickly added, "It sure didn't come out until about ten years after your time. I just tend to forget that I'm talking to people from the past. It is a disturbing movie. In fact, Michael J Fox's character is brutally mutilated in it."

"That's awful!" Calvin gasped, as tears came to his eyes. "I mean, it's just too sad to imagine that this could happen to anyone. I know Michael's character was stabbed in Class of 1984, but he did manage to suvive. I sure never liked the movie too much."

"It was one of the most violent high school movies of the '80s," Marty Jr agreed. "I'd hate to be an attendee of that school. I do have very mixed feelings about the end. It's real nice how all the punks got their just deserts at the end, but that teacher..."

"Well, Griff Tannen and his gang might not be quite as bad," Alex replied, "but I sure do feel scared to come within close proximity of them. It's quite creepy to think that, in another timeline, Marty and I were bullied by them. Neither of us were really quite the type to take shit from them. Anyway, I'm not too fond of Class of 1984 myself."

"Yeah, it's such a violent movie," agreed Marty Sr. "I much prefer High School USA. It is, admittedly, campy - but it's so entertaining to watch. It's just strange to think that Archie Feld bore a real strong resemblance to our father, as a teenager. He sure had a similar personality, as well. He seemed rather insecure and very unsure of himself."

"It's scary to think that I might've been the same way," Marty Jr said, shuddering. "I didn't bring any swimming trunks again, but a pair of them costs only 100 dollars. It's really not a lot of money in this era - but I bet it's a real fortune back in 1986, right?"

"That's just about a week's worth of pay," Marty Sr explained. "I have to say, I do have some mixed feelings about this time period. I sure never thought I'd complain about the music of the next generation. I'm glad that you boys don't listen to it."

"That's quite one of the reasons why I'd like to live in the 1980s," explained Marty Jr, as he took in a deep breath. "I sure can't stand some of the crap that our generation is expected to like. I mean, I'll watch teen movies from the 1980s - and I do feel very jealous of the people who got to be teens in that era. Do you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, a little bit," Calvin replied, softly. "I guess I really don't see this era being too bad, though - with things like hoverboards, and also the internet. I quite wanted my son to show me a little about the internet, but he insisted it wasn't a good idea."

"It's sure not worth the risk," Alex replied, as he placed his arm around Calvin. "There is also the fact that the internet can actually be, uh, quite addictive. That's really one thing I'd would just miss about this era. Well, I'd also quite miss having a cellphone."

"What's a cellphone?" Calvin asked. As he recalled his last trip to 2015, he added, "Is it one of those goggle things, that you use to watch TV and talk on the telephone? It does seem like quite a nifty feature. In the '80s, we just have headsets that you can use to listen to music. It would make it quite hard to see where your going, though."

"Actually, those aren't cellphones," Marty Jr replied. "They just haven't made it, yet, where you could see who you're talking to on the cellphone, even though they really have another very nifty feature... text messaging! The goggles only work, if they're hooked up to the main TV. You can also only watch two channels on those things."

"You do realize that it's actually a step-up for _us_, don't you?" asked Marty Sr. "I mean, in the '80s, if you wanted to watch two channels at once... you'd have to put two sets next to each other. _That_ is a step-up from what it was in the 1950s."

"I guess you do have a point, Dad," Marty Jr repled, with a small smile. "It's seems so strange to think that things were certainly different in the 1980s. The music sure was cooler back then, though. It sounds like MTV was pretty cool back then, as well."

"Yeah, MTV is pretty much shit, now," added Alex. "We do have MTV Retro, which is supposed to emulate what MTV was like in the '80s - but it's sad to think that it really gets advertised as 'the music channel for middle-agers'. It's sure sad how they seem tonot even take into consideration that some of us younger folks can like it, too."

"Thats just not right," Calvin agreed, as the quartet stepped into the YMCA. He really began to dread that some of the pop culture would go downhill. He had such a feeling that Marty, the rock and roll lover he was, also felt disappointed by the revelation.


	19. Chapter 19

_February 15, 2016  
5:00 PM PST_

Marty Jr felt quite nervous, as the four of them headed into the pool room. He just payed for the teen versions of his father and uncle to enter as guests, as he didn't want to raise any real suspicions about them. After all, thumb prints never did lie.

It also really felt strange how the four of them were chatting like buddies. He and the current version of his father were always real close, but his father didn't usually hang out with him and his buddies. This experience was going to feel quite strange to him.

"Well, I guess I'd better act rather natural," Marty Sr whispered. "In a few ways, I'd almost like to just stay in this year. Of course, I know it's not a good idea - but some of the modern technology here is very cool, I quite wish we could have it back in the year 1986. It'd also be very convenient to have a hoverboard to get around on."

"It's just like I sometimes wish I lived in the 1980s," Marty Jr replied, real wistfully. "I really hate how our generation is expected to like the rap crap. Even some members of your generation seem to take issue with us liking the music that they listen to."

"That just isn't right," Marty Sr replied. "I'll admit that I was a little surprised that you would want to listen to music from my time, but I think it's very cool that you do. The only people I quite have any issue with, as far as having them like the same music as me, are some of the bully types. I mean, I don't lose any sleep over it - but I do..."

"I know exactly what you mean," Marty Jr replied, nodding. "I really don't want Griff Tannen liking the same things that I like. I mean, I sure don't like the idea of my rival sharing a passion with me. Still, as annoying as it is, I don't get worked up over it."

"Wow!" called out Andy, as the quartet headed into the pool room. "I guess you two showed up much sooner than we expected. I see you picked up two others who look just like you. Who would they be... some cousins we've really never seen before?"

"Not quite," replied Marty Jr. "Actually, you know how Grandpa George and Grandma Lorraine received a visit from Calvin Klein back in 1955? Not the fashion designer, but someone else who happened to share his name. These are his grandchildren, Micheal and Scott Klein. They just showed up in town, so we simply invited them to join us."

"It's very nice to meet the, uh, grandchildren of my grandpa's friends," added Marty Sr, as he and everyone else stepped into the pool. "Whew! The water is so nice and warm. Anyway, it's great for Marty and Alex to ask us to join them, It's awesome!"

"Yeah, it's quite great to be able to meet all of you," Calvin replied, smiling warmly. "It is a shame we won't be able to stay here long. I mean, uh, this looks like a rather nice town. Anyway, Marty and Alex told us about your talent show. I think it's, uh, just so wonderful how your band did great. We, uh, also really enjoy rock and roll music."

"Well, it's just a great pleasure to meet you," Aaron greeted, warmly. "Marty has told me a little about how his grandparents met, and his grandparents rather did point out the physical similarity. Would you boys maybe be related to Michael J Fox, then?"

"No, we aren't related to him, either," Marty Sr replied. "I guess there's quite a lot of people in the world who look a lot like us. Our Grandpa did tell us a little bit about the McFlys, and it's just fortunate that I should happen to run into their grandchildren."

"Grandpa George speculated that Calvin Klein was an alien," commented Andy. "He sure did mention it actually being the same week that Darth Vader came down from Planet Vulcan to visit him. I really wonder if George Lucas was visited by him, too. I guess he maybe has a thing for earthlings who happen to be named George."

"That might very well be possible," Marty Jr replied, laughing. "It's strange to think of how Star Wars has really caught on. They sure don't have as many editions as Jaws, though. I've heard rumours about Jaws 20 really being the last one they plan to do."

"I never quite understood what your mother saw in Jaws," Aaron said, sighing. "I was never into those kind of movies. My preference has always leaned more towards such movies about time travel. I really enjoy Stuck in the '70s, where this teenage girl goes back in time thirty years back in time - and she spends a week with her parents."

"Oh, yeah, I love that movie!" gushed Sean. "She accidentally causes her parents to not meet, and she quite has to spend a week making her parents fall in love. It's real hard to imagine the movie came out nearly nine years ago, now. It's such a classic!"

"They should've done one twenty years earlier," suggested Rick. "The main character should've been played by Michael J Fox, and he should've gone back to 1955. He just has a week to get his parents back together. Wouldn't that have been a cool movie?"

Marty Jr began to feel nervous, as this sure sounded so much like the experiences of his father. It just felt surreal thinking of the uncanny similarities that Stuck in the '70s had with his father's adventure. That movie had actually become a rather major hit.

"Oh, Rick," Aaron said, laughing, "I swear, you're really in love with Michael J Fox. I'm afraid he doesn't swing in that direction, though. I mean, he's really has been married to Tracy Pollan for nearly thirty years now. Besides, he was just awesome in the Mind Warped trilogy. I think it'd be rather neat to have a twin from an alternate reality."

"I don't think I'd like it as much," Andy replied. "I sure love how Melanie Reeves plays the lead role. It's really a shame there were never any sequels filmed for that movie. It really would've been nice to have her going thirty years into the future, to 2037."

"Well, it's sure hard to predict the future," pointed out Stephanie, as she and Stacy swam up to the crowd. "I'm actually very glad that they didn't film a sequel. I agree with Rick that it would've been quite neat to see Michael J Fox in a time travel film."

"I sure think he was wonderful in he Mind Warped trilogy," added Stacy. "It'd be very interesting to have an interdimensional twin. I really wonder how it might be different from having a, well, a regular identical twin. I'm sure it'd be biologically just the same, but your personally would maybe be more similar - since it's basically another you."

"I think the thumbprints would also be identical," Aaron suggested. "There's actually the whole 'nature vs nurture' debate. It really is interesting to think of how our lives might be different - if certain circumstances, or even life situations, were different."

Marty Jr's heart began to race, just as he remembered what his father told him about his other self. He couldn't actually believe that this other version of him was the same person. He really couldn't imagine being the type of person to be pushed around.

"It's rather hard to believe that Grandpa Mitch was a bully back in high school," Sean commented, quietly. "Mitch Mattis was actually a member of Biff's gang, from back in the '50s. He was usually called 'Match', and he tended to stick matches his mouth. In fact, it's strange to think he used to be that way - as he's really mellowed out a lot."

"Our grandpa had told us about Biff and his gang," commented Marty Sr. "I really must say, you don't look that much like him. Marty and Alex had also told us a little bit about Griff Tannen - who, I guess, would be even more dreadful and scary than his father."

"Even I'm quite scared of my cousin," commented Bill Tannen, as he was swimming up to the gang. He then really took a closer look at the Martys, Calvin, and Alex. "Wow! You four do look like quadruplets! Anyway, my name's Bill Tannen. I quite have half a mind to change our family name one of these days. I really do hate the association!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, uh, Bill," Marty Sr replied, nervously. "I'm Michael Klein, and this is Scott. We're twins, and we are the grandsons of Calvin Klein. I sure don't mean the fashion designer, either - even though we do wear his underwear a lot."

"Oh, yeah, Grandpa Biff sure has ranted about him quite a bit," Bill commented, as he rolled his eyes. "I don't think he ever forgave Calvin for making him crash into manure - and, thus, causing damage to his car. He claims that Calvin also stole an almanac."

"I wonder what might be that important about an almanac," Calvin commented, even though Marty Jr saw that he was trying not to smile. "I mean, what could be quite so interesting about a book of statistics." After taking a brief pause, he added, "I'm just glad to see that you don't take after your grandfather. It sounds like he was scary."

"He's not quite all that bad," Bill replied, "since the day that George McFly punched him out back in 1955. I think you can thank your grandpa for that one, too. He really does seem to be bitter to this day, though. He never really did like George all that much."

"Uncle Mitch regrets the actions of his youth," Sean commented. "He's just so tender and soift-spoken now, it's quite hard to believe that he was so different in his youth. If he could go back in time and see his younger self, that'd be so interesting to see."

"We should, uh, probably discuss something else," Marty Jr suggested, as this very conversation was making him feel a little uneasy. He thought of how great it'd quite would be to take a trip through time himself. On the other hand, he thought of how very risky it was to travel into the past - and inadvertantly mess up the timeline. 


	20. Chapter 20

_February 15, 2016  
5:15 PM PST_

Jennifer was enjoying some time with Marlene and her friends, and she felt excited about attending a party. She really wondered what kind of party people had in this time period. She had to admit that she was quite concened about the music. At the Veggie Delight, there were playing a horrid new style of music called gangsta rap.

"Thank you very much for inviting me to come along," Jennifer replied, as she smiled warmly at her daughter. "It's quite neat to be able to spend some time with you and your friends. I sure must say that this is, uh, quite a wonderful town. I think it's real neat that this town has a clock tower that was around for about, uh, 130 years."

"I think the clock tower is rather overrated," Lila replied, as she rolled her eyes. "The clock hasn't even run for over sixty years. I mean, I just never understood the point of having a clock that doesn't even work. What's the big deal about this, anyway?"

"I totally agree with you, Li," Sheila added, shaking her head. "It gets very annoying how Terry Vincent and these clowns from the Hill Valley Preservation Society are just pestering us to donate to them. Donate! Donate! Donate! They should get a life!"

"Well, gee, I dunno," Marlene replied, quietly. "I mean, I used to feel the very same way as you girls do - but, after thinking about it, I think we maybe do take the town fo granted. I mean, we sure do have a rich history. This town was founded in 1855, and then it was established as a city ten years later. Hill Valley is 160 years old!"

"I guess our family hasn't lived in Hill Valley as long," replied Sheila. "I mean, I really was just a little baby, when our family moved here. So, even if I've quite lived here my entire life, I really don't much of a heritage here. I guess that's really about it."

"Well, our family really has been here for some time," Lila replied, "but I'm sure not that proud of my ancestry. My grandpa is Joey Skinner, who was a member of Biff Tannen's gang - and my uncle, John Skinner, was in Douglas Needles' gang. I very much feel ashamed to know that I really had some bully lackeys in my ancestry."

Jennifer suddenly felt bad for Lila. She was rather familiar with John Hamar Skinner, who went by the name "Hammer" - and she quite remembered Marty telling her that Hammer's father, who was often called "Skinhead", was in Biff Tannen's gang.

She then thought of the snobbish head cheerleader, DeDe Drake, who was going out with Hammer. Her real name was Darlene Doris, and her father was also a member of Biff's gang. Derrick Daniel Drake, back in his high school years, was often called 3D.

"I really hope Dakota doesn't show up at the party," Sheila commented, sighing. "It's sure hard to believe that she's your cousin. It's a shame how how people will assume that you're some sort of snob, just because of your name. People really shouldn't be so quick to make assumption of other people. I always felt that you were so nice."

"Thank you, Sheila," Lila replied, as she smiled gratefully. "I've really heard all about how Hammer and DeDe had been dating in high school. Dakota sure does take after her mother. I might be big on fashions and stuff, but I really just like to look good."

"Anyway, I guess we're all done eating," Marlene commented. "Why don't we all get going, now? This music is sure driving me crazy. I never could stand Eminem, and he always was quite a homophobe. I can't believe he and Elton John actually agreed to perform together sometime back. This music sure is just utterly disgusting to me!"

"I totally agree with you, Marly," Jennifer replied, as she was so glad that her future daughter didn't like that music. She had no idea who Eminem was, and she really had no idea just exactly what him being a homophobe had to do with him performing with Elton John. At any rate, though, she would be happy to get away from that music.

"How could you eat three BLTs like that, Claudia?" Lila asked, as they were stepping out of Courthouse Mall. "I mean, all the bacon is rather fattening for you. Don't you care about your health? Don't you know just how much fat there is in the bacon?"

"Aw, Lila, just leave Claudia alone," protested Sheila. "It's so rude to criticize another person's diet. Anyway, studies are rather showing that cholesterol could cure certain types of cancer. Anyway, even I just like to relax to a nice burger now and then."

"I guess you're right, Sheila," Lila said, sighing. "To me, though, food isn't my life. It's just something to keep me nourished. I think that's the problem with certain people. I find that some people just like the taste of food so much, they quite don't care about how they look. I think it's sad that some people in this world have mixed priorities."

"Well, excu-use me!" Jennifer huffed, as she was getting so annoyed. "Maybe some of us women like to actually have _fun_, and not spend much time obsessing over how we look. Tell you what, Lila! You don't criticize my diet - I won't criticize yours!"

"Fine, whatever!" Lila replied, with a heavy sigh. "I guess I never quite understood why some people like eating so much. I mean, there sure are other ways one could have fun - without there being food involved. Why do you like food so much?"

"Gee, I dunno... maybe because it tastes real good?" Jennifer asked, just as she was starting to feel irritated. "Look, Lila, it's not like I eat every waking hour of the day! It just happens to be one of the many pleasures that I get out of my life. You could find that you might be happier in life, if you didn't worry so much about what others eat."

"Why don't both of you just stop fighting," Marlene protested. "I quite understand a little where both of you are coming from. I think it is important to watch your health, but it is also nice to indulge every now and then. I really do love veggie pizza a lot."

Lila was rather silent for a minute, before she finally turned to Jennifer and said, "I'm sorry, Claudia. I guess I should respect that you and I care about different things. A thing I just never cared for, though, was bacon. I never quite liked the sight of it."

"Well, one thing I really can't stand is liver," Jennifer replied, softly. "I guess I'm very lucky that it's something my, uh, boyfriend also doesn't like it. I sure once was forced to eat that stuff, and it was quite nasty. It was simply once in a lifetime too many for me. So I guess I understand where you're coming from. I hate the smell of liver."

"It sure does smell quite nasty," agreed Marlene. "I never even tasted liver before in my life, but the smell of it rather makes me want to barf. Even if I really was dying of hunger, I don't think I'd eat that stuff. I really don't know how anyone could like it."

"Well, believe it not, some people do like that stuff," Jennifer replied, sighing. "I was wondering what kind of music they'd be having at the party. I mean, I sure do admit that I can't stand that rap stuff. My tastes have actually always been rock and roll."

"I like some forms of rock music," Sheila replied, nodding. "I don't like anything that's too loud, though. I guess I prefer music that's softer and more mellow. I mean, rock music can give me such a headache. Bands like Pink Floyd are decent, though. I just prefer songs, where you can actually hear the lyrics. Upbeat really is nice, though."

"I'm sure they'll really be playing all different types of music," Lila added. "I think there will just be a little something for everyone. They could even decide to play some music by our very own Marty McFly. He did a great job of placing Hill Valley on the map."

"Yeah, Marty McFly is a decent musician," Sheila agreed, "even if some of his songs can be a little too loud. I sure do think the song that Marty McFly Jr performed with Machinehead wasn't quite too bad. It was rather upbeat, but not especially loud."

"I sometimes do envy my brother," Marlene commented, sighing. "I wonder if I'd be a beter singer if I looked a litle more like, uh, Grandma Lorraine. If I quite make it in the entertainment world as an actor, that'd sure be real neat. I greatly wish I could have a better singing voice, though. I mean, everyone just likes how my brother sings."

"You are a very wonderful actress, Marlene," Sheila replied, encouragingly. "Do you remember how you got the role of Juliet. You were a hit, Marlene. I know you really want to be a singer, but I think you'd quite be better off in the acting profession."

"I'm just wondering why you have your heart set on being a singer so much," added Lila. "I mean, what's wrong with being an actress? If you quite get discovered in the acting profession, you can still be real famous. That's what you'd really like, isn't it?"

"Well, I do want to be very famous," Marlene replied, sighing. "In acting, though, you just have to read lines off from a script. In singing, you can sing your own songs, and the art is yours. I've been writing poetry since I was eight - many of which I've rather managed to convert into song lyrics, and I really just want to be able to sing them."

"Oh, I see what you're saying," Lila replied, with sudden understanding. "I guess you don't want to just be a songwriter, because you'd like to be in the spotlight. You sure could try maybe being a songwrier, as well as an actress. You could look into that."

As Jennifer saw that her future daughter was very deep in concentration, her heart went out to Marlene. In secveral ways, she could actually relate to the dilemma that Marlene was going through. Jennifer herself rather used to dream of being a singer, only to find out that she lacked the skills she needed. She new the feeling too well. 


	21. Chapter 21

_February 15, 2016  
5:45 PM PST_

Calvin was enjoying himself in the water - and he found himself enjoying the company of his son, his nephew, and their friends. He quite thought of how strange it was that their offspring were actually dating a pair of twins. His thoughts really turned to Clara Parker, and he felt a pang of regret that their relationship ended up not working out.

He then realized it was best to not fret so much about the incident. He really thought of how he had a wonderful son, so it was very obvious that his future would turn out to be nice. He quite realized how lucky he was to have his leg cured rather fast. Back home, he'd have to wear a cast for weeks - and the thought made him feel uneasy.

"I just remembered," Stacy gasped, as she turned to Alex. "we have an appointment to have our pictures taken in about fifteen minutes, and we've quite been waiting for weeks for this. Stephanie and Marty were going to join us, as well. Remember?"

"Stacy's right," added Stephanie, turning to Marty Jr. "I love all the backgrounds they have, as they look so genuine. I just love how they can animate photos nowadays. It feels strange to think, ten years ago, you only had animated graphics on computers."

"Oh, yeah, that's right!" replied Marty Jr, as he glanced at the clock. "Could you girls give us a few minutes? Why don't you change your clothes, as we really need to talk with Mike and Scott. It shouldn't take us that long." Turning to Marty Sr and Alex, he added, "Can you two come with us? There's, uh, something we need to tell you."

"Yeah, okay," Calvin replied, as he reluctantly stepped out of the pool. "I was really enjoying myself, and the water's warm - but I guess, uh, it's really not like I'll never be able to swim again. Well, anyway, what is it you two need to discuss with us?"

"Yeah, I was really enjoying myself, too," Marty Sr added, as he covered his torso with a towel. "I'm really freezing now." As he and Calvin followed their offspring to some empty room, he added, "That's really about the only thing I don't enjoy very much about swimming - freezing your ass off, just as you step out of the water."

"Could you do us a favour?" Alex asked of Calvin and Marty Sr. "My cousin and I quite need to run a little errand. We kind of forgot about it, and I was just wondering if you two could take our places. We shouldn't be gone long, and I'm quite sure we'll be back in time to take Stephanie and Stacy to Olive Garden. Could you do that for us?"

"Well, I'm not sure," Marty Sr replied, doubtfully. "I guess, if all we really have to do is get some pictures taken with the girls... Well, I'm worried we would have to kiss them. Is it possible that the two of you could maybe, uh, reschedule your appointment?"

"We really don't want to let these girls down," Marty Jr replied, nervously. "We didn't quite plan on... Well, Aunt Linda is real sick in the hospital. I'm sure she'll be just fine, but we promised to pay her a visit at six - and we really don't want to let her down."

"Well, your father and I could go in your place," suggested Calvin. "I mean, it's about time for us to start heading back to the hospital. Anyway, I really don't think it'd very much be a good idea for me to pretend to Stephanie and Stacy that we're really..."

"We just don't like to ask this of you," Marty Jr replied, "but part of why she asked us to come over, is so that we could fill out some forms for her. It wouldn't quite work to have you two take our place. We paid in advance for us, and the photographer quite knows us well - so she won't be asking you for your thumbprint. Could you do that?"

"Yeah, okay, I guess we could," replied Marty Sr, a bit nervously. "In the future, you should quite try to be a little more careful with planning these these things out - but I guess we don't mind helping you out. Just be sure to tell Linda that I wish her well."

"I'll be sure to do that," Marty Jr replied, as he gave his father a quick squeeze. "I'll, of course, not tell her that it's your younger self that said it. I'm real sure your older self feels the same way, though. By the way, thank you so much for helping us."

"You're very welcome," replied Marty Sr, as he hugged his son. "I guess I'll be taking your place, and Calvin could take Alex's place. I, uh, I rather hope Linda gets better soon." To Calvin, he added, "I guess you and I better change. It's rather strange to think we'll have to pose as our sons to Stephanie and Stacy. It feels quite surreal."

"You know what's especially strange about this?" commented Calvin. "I know how my son's girlfriend will be, but I don't even know who my future wife is. This just feels so strange to me. I also can't quite help but feel a little, uh, envious of my future son."

"Don't worry, Dad," Alex replied, real softly. "I won't tell you who your future wife is, but I will tell you that the two of you are in a rather happy marriage. Anyway, I think we'd better head to the locker room and change. The appointment will be real soon."

"Dick's Photo Shoppe is right across the street from the way," Marty Jr replied, as the boys were leaving the room. "You'll be able to see it right away. Once again, we're so sorry for inconveniencing you like this. We might do something for your older selves a little later tonight. I know it'll be thirty years for you, but it's the best we can do."

"You don't have to worry about it, honey," Marty Sr replied, as he flashed a lopsided smile at his son. Turning to Calvin, he added, "Well, Calvin, I guess your name is just temporarily Alex - and, for me, I guess I'm still Marty. That'll be easy to remember."

The boys just laughed, as they headed into the locker room. To Calvin's surprise, the locker room was warmer in 2016. This was certainly just another benefit of advanced technology. He was suddenly rather concerned about the people of 2016 being quite lazy - but, then again, there were people who thought the same of 1980s society.

oooooooooo

Calvin felt very nervous, as he and Marty Sr headed towards the lobby. He felt much better, now that he was destined towards a real happy marriage. He knew he'd have to really be careful, to not mess that up. In the meantime, he just felt freaked out by the idea of knowing he'd actually have to go on a date with his future son's girlfriend.

"It was, uh, quite great to perform with your band," Calvin was saying to Aaron. "It's awesome how your father was also the bassist in my uncle's band. It's sure neat how history tends to repeat itself. I guess Marty and I should now leave for our date."

"You boys have fun," Aaron commented. "I'm going to spend the evening with Ryan and Nicole. It's very strange how different Nicole is from her sisters. I've heard that Kimberly was just as nasty as Spike. I don't mind that Nicole is my sister-in-law."

"You enjoy yourself, too," Calvin replied, warmly. He knew that Spike was the female member of Griff's gang, and remembered how terrible she quite was. "I guess I'll, uh, see you in school tomorrow? I guess Marty and I should really get going, now!"

"Good bye, Aaron," Marty Sr called out, just as he and Calvin left the locker room. He turned to Calvin, and added, "Oh, Calvin, I sure can't believe we got ourselves roped into this. It's going to be tough. We don't even quite know these girls, and what if we need to give out thumbprints. The last thing we really need to do is raise suspicion."

"Just keep your pants on, Marty," Calvin suggested, even though he felt so nervous himself. "We can't let ourselves get nervous about this. We need to keep calm. We'd better get into our roles." He took in a deep breath, as he saw the girls in the lobby.

"Marty! Alex!" called out Stephanie, as the twins entered the lobby. "We'd better get going. We don't quite have much time left. I must say, it was sure nice meeting those Klein fellows. It's strange how much they greatly resemble you. Anyway, it'll really be nice to have these animated photo. We'll really have to add these to our vidbooks."

"That, uh, sounds like a real great idea," Marty Sr replied, nervously - as the quartet headed outside. "I was, uh, really looking forward to this day. I mean, it'll be neat to have animations to show our future children. I really think it's neat how photography has advanced throughout the year. It really used to always be in black-and-white."

"Just think," mused Stacy, dreamily, "thirty years from now, we'll really be able to look back - and these pictures would still be as good as new. I must say that dust-repellent paper is one of the greatest inventions we have. We could get a hologram, soon."

"Yeah, uh, that would be good," Calvin replied, nervously. He suddenly remembered the hologram shark that really came down towards him and Marty, from the last time he and Marty came to 2015. It was very frightening. "I think it'd be quite awesome."

"It's really a shame they're expensive to get," Stephanie said, sighing. "Come to think of it, though, I wonder what the technology will be like in thirty years. I must say, I'm a little scared by how much technology is taking over. Of course, it's sure beneficial in medicine - but I'm worried that we might really lose sight of the value of nature."

"Well, we really did managed to solve the pollution problem," Stacy commented. "We mustn't be that cynical. I mean, I wouldn't want to live in any other time period. Just imagine what it'd be like to live in the Old West. It was pretty dangerous back then."

"Yeah, I've heard all about Mad Dog Tannen," Calvin replied, shuddering, "as well as a younger outlaw called Billy Needles." He suddenly begin to feel such rage for Billy, and hoped that Clara Parker was safe. He hated to leave her at that bastard's clutches. 


	22. Chapter 22

_February 15, 2016  
5:55 PM PST_

After leaving the YMCA, Alex felt concerned about his Aunt Linda. He didn't want the younger versions of her father and uncle to worry too much, but he couldn't help but quite worry about her condition. She had been so sick for almost a week. Tears came to his eyes, as he really didn't want anything bad to happen to his beloved aunt.

"You're so worried about Aunt Linda, aren't you?" Marty Jr commented, as he put his arm around his cousin's neck. "I have a feeling she'll be fine. She seemed to be doing better, when we last saw her two days ago. I'd try not to worry about it so much."

"I guess you're right, Marty," replied Alex, sighing. "I must say that I feel real worried about Doc. I mean, what if he really doesn't get better in a few hours. He's here from the past - and, seeing as how he's responsible for much of today's technology..."

Marty Jr was silent for a minute, before he replied, "You know, you do have a point. I do wonder what this could mean for us. I mean, we're not outside of our time - so our memories would probably change, just like all the other natives to this era. That really means we wouldn't remember any of this. The thought makes me shudder a little."

"Well, with our fathers being here from 1986," Alex commented, "we really wouldn't even exist in the new timeline. Although, if everyone else besides Doc did quite end up going back... Yeah, I see what you mean. Well, let's just try to think positively."

"Do you think we actually did the right thing, Alex?" Marty Jr asked, just as he and his cousin entered the hospital. "I still remember how nervous they were, and I feel quite bad about placing them in such a situation. I'm also quite worried about the girls."

"I'm sure everything will be just fine, Marty," Alex replied, as he very gently squeezed his twin's shoulder. "Anyway, it shouldn't take us so long. It's that, with Brent heading off to Los Angeles this fall, we'll just need to do our part to be there for Aunt Linda."

"I guess he and Melinda are still hitting it off," Marty Jr replied. "I really will miss him, as soon as he leaves town. You know, I don't think I ever want to leave Hill Valley. I really admire Uncle Dave a lot - and his wife, Renee. We don't quite get to see them as often, though. I mean, I don't understand what Uncle Dave sees in New York."

"They have two rather lovely girls," Alex commented, sighing wistfully. "Tanya Anne and Nancy Mae. I guess they'd be about ten and twelve, now. I quite see what you mean about Hill Valley. We sure have a rich history in this town, so I want to stay."

"Are you boys here to see Linda Maxwell?" asked Dr. Harrison, just as he greeted the teens. "Brent is here, as well. I'll really miss that young man, when he leaves. I never quite saw the appeal in Los Angeles, even if that is where all the celebrities are. Well, not _all_ the celebrities. Your father actually decided to stay here in this town."

"I sure have no idea," Marty Jr replied, as he and Alex followed Dr. Harrison to Linda's room. "I guess he doesn't appreciate this town as much. Just a part of life, I suppose. No matter how famous I become, there's really no way that I'm leaving Hill Valley."

"Good for you," replied Dr. Harrison, warmly. "Yeah, I really went to school with your father. I didn't know him real well, but he was just so friendly with everyone - and he would always defend people from bullies. I wish I got to know him more back then."

"Well, I try quite hard to be just my dad," Marty Jr said, as he flashed Dr. Harrison a lopsided smile. He then wondered if he should tell his father from 1986 to talk to Rick Harrison. "I sure don't enjoy being mean to anyone, and I never did understand just why some people feel the need to put other people down. It makes me feel sick!"

"It sure looks like your father raised you well, then," replied Dr. Harrison. "Of course, Calvin was also very nice - and I was a bit closer to him, than I was to Marty. He was always more practical and down-to-earth, than his twin. I mean, he took school more seriously - and he was a great person to study with. Ah, this brings back memories!"

"I sure like school, myself," commented Alex. "I was always quite good at math, and I know it was never Marty's strong point. I guess it rather makes up for him hogging up the music talent. Principal Jeb Strickland can be a real pain to deal with, though."

"I heard he's even worse than his father," Dr. Harrison replied, as he opened up one of the doors. "Mrs. Maxwell," he added, as he stepped in, "your nephews came here to see you. It's rather great that you guys have a very close family relationship."

"Marty! Alex!" Linda gushed, as Marty Jr and Alex ran up to hug her. "It's so good to see you. I'll really miss my dear Brent, after he moved to Los Angeles. It's sure great that you boys are just staying here. Anyway, I quite do need the two of you to take over for Brent - in case anything should happen. I really hope you both don't mind."

"Oh, no, not at all," Alex gushed. "I'll miss Brent myself, and Melinda was quite a nice girl. It'd be nice if Uncle Dave and Aunt Renee came down here more often. It seems quite dangerous in New York City, especially with the bombing of fifteen years ago."

"I'll suire never forget how lucky Dave was that day," Linda said, sighing. "I mean, he was scheduled to work that day - but he decided to call in sick. The rather ironic thing is, he wasn't even sick that day. It was actually dishonestly that quite saved his life."

"I remember Uncle Dave telling us about that," Marty Jr replied, quietly. "That's quite one ethical quandry you just don't hear about everyday. I mean, by all rights, he did lie to his boss - and it's sure still wrong what he did. Still, if he actually did do what he was supposed to be - he would be dead." Tears suddenly came to Marty Jr's eyes.

"Please don't worry about it, honey," Linda commented, as she put her arms around Marty Jr. "What he did really was wrong, but it's far more important that his life was saved. Anyway, he really did cope with a lot of grief of losing his friends - and there were times where he regretted still being alive. It's best to leave the past behind."

"I guess you're right, Aunt Linda," Alex replied, sighing. "It sort of remind me of that Family Ties episode, where Alex's life was saved - simply because he refused to help his best friend move. Poor Alex really was quite distraught over the whole thing."

"Well, I was never into Family Ties that much," Linda replied, "but it quite does sound like a real similar concept - just on a smaller scale. At any rate, I sure think I'll be able to come home in two days. I'm really getting tired of being cooped up in this place."

"I bet you are," Alex said, as he grabbed Linda's hand. "So you and Uncle Kevin have been an item since 1986? I do remember you telling me how you just used to play the field, before you met Kevin. It sure does sound similar to how Grandma Lorraine was, before she met Grandpa George. I bet it was a lot like lightning, eh, Aunt Linda?"

"Pretty much, yeah," Linda replied, softly. "Before that, I sure didn't understand the whole concept of being 'tied down to one guy', as I quite used to put it. The thing is, Marty really liked Kevin - and it bothered me to see the two of them being friends."

"Why did it bother you, Aunt Linda?" asked Marty Jr. "So the two of you met, a little after Uncle Calvin met Aunt April? I guess it was quite a big year for the two of you. In a way, it's quite strange how Alex and I managed to find love in a pair of twins."

"I was young and foolish," Linda replied, sighing. "It was right before Christmas Day, and I guess I was obsessed with wanting to be cool - I sure didn't realize how much I hurt Marty. Fortunately, Calvin managed to talk a little sense into me that night."

"Yeah, good old Dad," Alex commented, cheerfully. "It's so strange how Marty and I take after our respective fathers. It's freaky how I might've been named Calvin Jr. I really do love my father a lot, but I sure don't want everyone to think that I have to be just like him. I do enjoy having an identity of my own, if you know what I mean."

oooooooooo

"Whew! That's really such a relief!" Marty Jr commented, as he and Alex left Linda's room. "I'm so glad she'll be released fom the hospital in two days. I wonder how the younger versions of our fathers is doing with our girls. Did we do the right thing?"

"Now that I think of it," Alex replied, slowly, "I'm just not so sure, anymore. I mean, they may quite look just like us - but, well, it's not _really_ going to be us in those pictures. I guess it doesn't matter too much, but they sure were supposed to be..."

"Special to us, right?" Marty Jr asked. "I know exactly what you mean. Well, it's too late to do anything about it. Anyway, it's just interesting to hear about our parents being our age. I really would love to go back to 1986. The thing is, my parents sure would already be together - so it's not like we have to worry about my existance."

"Right, but we'd still have to worry about mine," Alex reminded his cousin. "It's really not until later in the year that my parents meet. This just reminds me, I sure have to give Grandma Schwartz a call later tonight. She was quite the only family Mom had."

"Marty! Calvin!" called out a quite familiar voice. As Alex looked up, he saw that it was Doc - the Doc from 1986, that is. "I'm very happy that I managed to find you two. We need to go back to 1986, now. If we quite stay here very much longer, it could create a disruption in the space-time continuum - and we really don't want that to happen."

"Hey, listen, Doc," Marty Jr started to say. Before he could continue, though, Doc grabbed the sleep-inducing alpha-rhythm generator - and shined it at Marty Jr. As Alex was momentarily stunned - Doc began to shine it in _his_ eyes, as well. 


	23. Chapter 23

_February 15, 1986  
2:50 PM PST_

"Oh, where am I?" Alex asked, as he woke up. As he looked around, he saw that he was inside some building that looked like... a garage? He just looked over at the boy who resembled him, as he asked, "Marty, is that you? How did we end up here?"

"You boys are back where you belong?" Doc replied, as he walked up. "You both are back here in 1986. I'm very sorry I had to do this to you, but I was in quite no mood to argue with you. I know how much you like the future, but you two belong here!"

"I'm afraid we're not actually who you think we are," Marty Jr commented, just as he rubbed his eyes. "I'm Marty Jr, and I'm sure the other boy who's with me is Alex." As Alex nodded, he added, "It quite looks like you might've left our fathers in 2016, and grabbed us by mistake. I mean, we always wanted to see the 1980s - but we're..."

"Great Scott!" Doc gasped, as horror crept across his face. "I'm sorry that I acted so hastily, and really didn't even give you a chance to explain yourselves." After a brief pause, he gasped, "Oh, my God! I realized that I also left Jennifer back in 2016!"

"Well, that could easily be fixed, can't it?" Alex asked, as he quite realized what the situation could mean. "You just bring us back to 2016, pick up our parents - and the whole problem can be solved, right? I mean, you still have the time machine, right?"

"Yeah, I do," Doc replied, slowly. "However, it turns out that I somehow managed to really fry the time circuits. I'm going to have to fix the time machine. I'm worried that this hasty act could create quite a disruption in the space-time continuum. Why don't you boys just go listen to some records or something, while I try to fix up the..."

Just then, the doorbell rang. Doc went up to answer the door, and he gasped. Alex saw three boys outside, one of who looked like Aaron Nelson. He then realized they were none other than the bandmates of his Uncle Marty's old band, The Pinheads.

"Did we come here at quite a bad time?" Zach Nelson asked, nervously. As he and his bandmates looked around, he asked, "Marty? Calvin? Whoa! What is it that you boys are wearing? I must say, I've never seen clothes like this before. It's just so weird."

"Uh, these are some clothes that are imported from Japan," explained Doc. "I wanted to give the boys a present. I should have them change, before they join you. It quite isn't a great idea for them to wear these clothes around town. I, uh, I just don't want them to get mugged. Anyway, why don't you boys wait for Marty at Burger King?"

"Yeah, okay, I guess we could do that," Zach replied, quietly. "I just thought it'd be quite a good idea for us to practice for the concert tonight. I'm especially looking so forward to performing that new song that you wrote, Marty. See you very soon."

"Yeah, Marty should be over very soon," Doc replied, as Zach and the others left. He then turned to Marty Jr and Alex, and added, "I sure hope one of you two know how to play the guitar. I just hope to be get the station wagon fixed a little later tonight."

Alex felt very nervous, as he realized what this could mean. He suddenly felt bad for his cousin, as he realized the pressure that Marty Jr would be under. How well did he know his father's songs? Would Marty Jr be able to put on a good performance? Alex glanced over at his cousion, and he saw that Marty Jr was really in a state of shock.

"Oh, no!" Marty Jr gasped, as he looked a little anxious. "I guess this really means I'm going to have to take my father's place. Alex doesn't play the guitar as well. What's a man outside of his native time supposed to do? Doc, do you have know what this new song is that my father just wrote? I really don't want to let him down. What do I do?"

"I just have the lyrics to your father new song on my desk," Doc explained. "I'm sure you've heard it." He walked over to the couch, and added, "Why don't you boys just put these clothes on? I mean, you can't just wear that futuristic stuff here in 1986."

"Right, Doc," Alex replied, as he took off his shirt. "What about me? Do I stay here in the garage with you? I'm going to be so bored here in the garage, without having my cousin here to keep me company. Can't I, at least, have a little look around town?"

"Well, uh," Doc replied, hesitantly, "I sure think it'd be better if you stay here. If you want to, I could take you to see your cousin perform with The Pinheads tonight. I do feel quite uneasy about having him do this, but I sure don't wish to be the one that's responsible for ruining any further chances for Marty and his band to perform."

"I see," Alex replied, as he was changing his pants. Suddenly realizing the significance of what Doc mentioned, he gasped, "You sure are right. It we quite end up ruining my uncle's performance with his band, it could change future events in a major way."

"Precisely," said Doc, as a smile spread across his face. "Wow! You boys do catch on fast, and I guess this would be your first trip through time?" As the boys nodded, he added, "Of course, poor Marty really had this whole thing thrusted right onto him."

"I guess we really are lucky, then," commented Marty Jr. "I mean, it could just be real stressful to have to spend a whole week trying to make your parents fall in love. I still feel nervous about performing. Now I really understand how Dad felt about having to take Alex's place. Well, I guess this is easier than my dad had to do back in 1955."

"Well, yeah, that is rather true," Doc started to say. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Doc headed to the door, as he added, "I quite wonder who's there, now. I guess The Pinheads are a little." After he opened the door, he gasped, "Lloyd!"

As Alex took a very close look at the boy standing outside the door, he realized it was Lloyd Hathaway - who was his father's best friend. Even in 2025, the two sure kept in touch - and he sure became like an uncle. While he did like Marty, too - he was always closer to Calvin. The two of them had more in common, including a love for school.

"I wanted to check if Calvin was here," explained Lloyd. Turning to Marty Jr and Alex, he added, "Calvin, you promised me that we'd study history this afternoon. Don't you remember? I can't believe you'd forget. You're really beginning to act just like Marty!"

"I'm sorry, uh, Lloyd," Alex replied, nervously, knowing that he'd also have to take his father's place. "I guess I, uh, really got distracted. I quite hope you could forgive me. I'm really not perfect, and I do mess up. We could head to your house right away."

"This is, uh, partially my fault," Doc added, as he swallowed deeply. "I asked the boys to come over here, and help me with a science experiment. I was very insistent about it, but we're almost done - so he could join you real soon. I didn't realize this was very important to you, or else I could've waited. Why don't just you wait at Burger King?"

"Okay, I'll do that," Lloyd replied, softly. "I really understand how things sometimes come up. It's only that Calvin always shows up, unless he calls me and tells me that he's not able to make it. I really can't say I'm mad at him, though. I guess I can see Alex in about ten minutes or so, right?" As Doc nodded, Lloyd left the garage.

"I sure guess I have to keep my father's promise to Lloyd," Alex replied, sighing. "I do fairly well in history, but it's not my favourite subject. I was always more into math. It always was more interesting to me. I always found history to be rather depressing."

"A lot of things in history are so depressing," Doc agreed, nodding. "If we don't learn from the past, though - then we're sure bound to repeat those mistakes. I mean, we could learn a lot from the past. Anyway, you don't want to let your Lloyd down."

"I don't even know what we're supposed to study, though," Alex replied, sighing. "It really figures that I get the more boring end of the deal. I mean, Marty actually gets to perform - and I'm really stuck having to do homework that's not even mine." After taking in a deep pause, he added, "Yeah, I know - my task is easier than Marty's."

"Yeah, I just like history even less than you do," Marty Jr commented, "but I have to perform for a concert that's not even my own. I don't even get to take credit for the performance. I know, it's not the important thing - but the pressure is just so great."

"Well, you boys better start heading over to Burger King," Doc suggested. "You don't to keep them waiting for you. Meanwhile, I'll rather work on fixing the station wagon, so that I could switch you guys back. I apologize, once again, for the mess up. I sure was still out of it. I not only acted quite rashly, but I also forgot about your mother."

"We'll see you later, Doc," Alex replied, as he left the garage door. He turned to his cousin, and added, "I sure do know how you have a strong desire to go back to the 1980s - and it's one of my favourite decades, too - but I wasn't expecting this."

"I know what you mean, Alex," Marty Jr replied. "It'd really be nice if we could actually enjoy our time here, but we actually have tasks to do. I quite wonder how our fathers are coping, back in 2016 - and my mother, too, for that matter. Well, let's head in."

Alex took in a real deep breath, as the two stepped into the restaurant. The Pinheads were all there, as well as Lloyd. Alex hoped that he and his cousin might have another chance to visit this era. He simply hoped that Lloyd might be receptive to maybe doing something that was a more fun. He wanted to have a real taste of life in the 1980s. 


	24. Chapter 24

_February 15, 2016  
6:30 PM PST_

Dressed up in a fleece sweatshirt and fleece pants, Calvin felt real comfortable. Stacy had suggested that the two of them quite spend some time in the lover's room - which was a room that was equipped with a bed, a bean bag chair, a jacuzzi, and also a few candles. Calvin could certainly tell that Stacy was really in love with his future son.

"You really seem nervous, Alex," Stacy commented, as she gently put her arm around Calvin. "Is everything okay? I really couldn't help but notice you seem a little nervous, when we were getting our pictures taken. Is there something that's on your mind."

"I guess I'm just, uh, worried about Mike and Scott," Calvin replied. "I mean, they're supposed to be back by now. I'm just, uh... Well, I'm very worried about if anything happened to them. I was, uh, hoping to be able to spend more time with them."

"Oh, I'm sure they wouldn't leave you like that, Alex," Stacy replied, as she began to gently nibble on Calvin's ear. "They just seemed to be real nice boys, and it sure was rather cool spending time with them at the Y. I brought you into this room, because I thought you needed to relax a little. Doesn't the aroma in here just smell heavenly."

"Yeah, Stace, it does smell wonderful," Calvin replied, as he flashed Stacy a lopsided smile. "I guess I was, uh, sure hoping that Mike and Scott would meet us in here. I'm really hoping they get here soon. We didn't even spend that much time with them."

"I swear, Alex," Stacy replied, as she went to tickle Calvin a little, "you've just been very uptight all afternoon. First, you were so worried about the talent show. I very much am concerned for you. You sure seemed fine, when we were in the pool. How about we join up with my sister and your cousin, and head off to Olive Garden."

"We don't we wait about, uh, half an hour?" suggested Calvin. He began to wish he had his twin take Alex's place again. "I quite don't know what's up with me today. It might be that I'm, uh, just coming down with something. I'm not real sure, exactly."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Alex," Stacy murmured, as she reached over to touch Calvin. "You sure feel fine up there. Maybe we just need a real nice romantic meal. You've always had a knack for romance. I suppose I could simply give you a very nice massage."

"That sounds rather great, Stace," Calvin replied, as he lay on the bed. Even though he woke up not too long ago, he still felt rather tired. "I think just need to take a nap for about an hour or so. It's quite soft here on the bed, and I'm so comfy dressed up in these clothes. Maybe if you could just give me a massage, I'd feel quite relaxed."

"Why don't roll over on your belly?" Stacy suggested, softly - as she gently pushed at Calvin's side. "The back is the best place of the body to massage, after all." Calvin did enjoy the feeling of having his rubbed. "I'm going to rub your shoulders, as well."

"Ah, this really feels great," Calvin replied, as a smile spread across his face. He then began to think of how great it'd be to have a girl like Stacy in his life. He might as well take advantage of this experience. After all, it wasn't like he had a girlfriend to cheat on. "Please don't stop, Stace. Just keep going. It feels a lot like being in heaven."

"That's wonderful, Alex," Stacy replied, softly. "You're so sweet, when you're feeling relaxed." She reached out to tenderly touch Calvin's left cheek with her index finger, as she added, "You really do have a very adorable soft dimple in your left cheek."

"Yeah, uh, thank you," Calvin replied, laughing. As Stacy continued to run her finger along the dimple, Calvin continued to laugh - as it quite tickled. Stacy went to rub his shoulders, as Calvin took in some slow breaths - and did his best to relax himself.

"Just stay here, okay?" Stacy asked, as she bent down to kiss Calvin's cheek. "You're doing great. It's sure nice to see you calm and peaceful. Maybe we should come here more often. I sure was worried about you this afternoon. I know you're rather a little shy about being on stage, but you did wonderful. You should be proud of yourself."

"Yeah, uh, I guess you're right," Calvin replied, rather nervously. He quite wondered how his twin was doing with Stephanie. He wondered if he should've taken Marty Jr's place, instead - as his twin had already taken Alex's place just a couple hours ago.

"I'm back, Alex," Stacy called out, quite sweetly. Calvin felt his legs being lifted up, as Stacy placed something under his ankles. Then Stacy put something above his ankles. As Calvin tried to wiggle his feet, he realized they were trapped. "Are you ready?"

"What are you doing, Stacy?" Calvin asked, as he sure began to feel nervous. Stacy then snapped his wrists into the handcuffs, making Calvin feel anxious. "Hey, Stacy, just what's going on here? I mean, why are you restraining me? I'm not rather sure I would like this. Please tell me you're not going to whip me! I really don't want that!"

"Of course not, silly," Stacy replied, laughing. "You should know I'd never do anything like that to you, Alex! I only want to tickle the soles of your feet." Calvin really wasn't sure whether he should feel relieved or not. "I really just want you to laugh for me."

"Please, Stace," Calvin began to protest. Stacy then began to run her fingers over the soles of Calvin's feet - which just made him burst out laughing helplessly. It felt quite unbearable, and Calvin wasn't sure if he could take it. It tickled too much.

"That's right, Alex," Stacy teased, as she ran her fingers right into the arches. "I love making you laugh. You've got such lovely ticklish feet. I really could do this for quite a long time. Maybe I should do this for about an hour. I just don't think I could get tired of doing this. I hope you're enjoying this, as I'm not planning to stop anytime soon."

Calvin simply couldn't believe how relentless Stacy was being. He thought of what his twin had to go through last month, at the hands of Ms. Coleman - and he sure began to realize that this must've been exactly how Marty felt. He really buried his face into his pillow, as he freely gave into helpless laughter. The sensation was too intense.

"You know, Alex," Stacy continued, "I don't think I've ever met anyone else with feet as ticklish as yours - with the exception of your cousin, Marty. I'm just having a lot of fun tickling them, and there's no way you'll be able to stop me. I'm really loving this."

Calvin simply felt helpless, as his extremely ticklish soles were completely at Stacy's mercy. As Stacy ran her fingers back into the arches, he sure was squirming wildly. While Calvin had to admit he didn't completely hate the sensation, it was simply too much to take. He desperately wanted Stacy to stop tickling the soles of his feet.

"Up there, you can squirm all you want," Stacy taunted, "but, no matter how hard you try, you simply can't jerk your feet away. Face it, Alex, no matter how much you quite want me to stop - you really have no way of stopping me. This is just the way I like it!"

Calvin was simply going insane from the intense tickling sensation. He couldn't believe he got himself into this. Now he knew why his twin was conscientious about not being late to school. He just wondered if his future son had to put up with this all the time.

"Just keep right on laughing," Stacy added, with a soft chuckle. "It's quite a vicious cycle, isn't it? The more I tickle them, the more you can't help but laugh helplessly - and the more you laugh helplessly, the more I want to tickle them. I really love this about tickling you. The thing is, Alex, you simply have such a captivating laugh."

Calvin was so exhausted, he just stopped squirming. It seemed like there was no way to ever get used to the sensation, though - as Stacy seemed quite intent on making it as unbearable as possible. He buried his face into his pillow, and gave into laughter.

"There's only one thing you can do about it," Stacy teased, as she focused heavily on tickling the arches. "The only thing you can do about it is laugh and laugh. You're sure doing a great job, Alex. I really could listen to you like this all day, it's really just music to my ears. It's so hard to have sympathy for you, when you have a laugh like that."

Calvin began to wonder how his future son could really put up with having a sadistic girlfriend. While this was releasing endorphins into his system, which quite produced suich euphoria, it didn't change the fact that this was just too much for him to take.

"Just keep laughing it out, Alex," Stacy continued. "As much I would love to just tickle those soles of yours much longer, I sure am getting hungry. I promised my sister that we would be at Olive Garden by 7:30 this evening. On Saturday, I maybe could really tickle the soles of your feet to my heart's content. How does that sound, honey?"

"You're... sure... sadistic," Calvin gasped, when Stacy finally relented. He began to pant heavily, as he added, "Why do you... enjoy... torturing me... like this? I might very well have a captivating laugh, but don't you realize how unbearable it is?"

"Of course I realize how unbearable it is, silly," Stacy replied, just as she snapped the handcuffs off of Calvin. "Why else do you think I love tickling them so relentlessly? It's such a joy to have a boyfriend with feet as ticklish as yours. I'm one very lucky gal!"

"Why do I put up with this?" Calvin asked, sighing - just as he sat up in bed. He made a mental note to ask Alex about that. "We may as well get Marty and Stephanie, and head off to Olive Garden. I really wonder how they're doing? I'm feeling quite hungry right now. I guess I really could go for some great Italian food, right now."

"Don't deny it, Alex," Stacy commented, as she ran her finger along the dimple in his left cheek. "You know you quite love having the soles of your feet tickled. I'm rather hungry for Italian, myself. I mean, you can hardly get more romantic than that."


	25. Chapter 25

_February 15, 2016  
7:30 PM PST_

Jennifer really had to admit that much of the music being played wasn't half bad. She was actually enjoying herself. She worried that she maybe really ate too much of the refreshment. She wasn't a real health nut, like other girls she knew, but she did want to look nice. She suddenly caught sight of a boy with brown hair heading her way.

"I couldn't quite but notice you were dancing by yourself," commented the boy, as he walked up to Jennifer. "I really think you're a pretty girl, and I'm quite sure I've never seen you around town before. I was actually thinking we could maybe, uh, dance?"

"I'm, uh, Claudia Shue," Jennifer replied, in an attempt to be polite. This boy seemed very nice, but she already had Marty. "I really decided to, uh, visit my cousin here in town. I must say, I really think this town is lucky to have such a lovely clock tower."

"My name is Tony Vincent," the boy replied, as he smiled flirtaciously at Jennifer. "So many people think my first name is short for Anthony, but it's not. I do think it's very nice that you love the clock tower. Grandpa Terry has been working real diligently to preserve the clock, ever since Grandma Carol died. Grandpa Goldie sure disagrees."

"Oh, well, uh, that must be very frustrating," Jennifer repled, nervously. She was so familiar with Terry and Carol Vincent. Carol was the one that had interrupted her kiss with Marty late last year, to ask for donations to save the clock tower. "How do your grandparents get along? I mean, they do seem to have rather conflicting goals."

"The four of them were actually close friends back in the 1940s," Tony explained. "Of course, that was before lightning struck the clock tower. My parents were quite close from infancy, as a result - and they ended up tying the knot in the summer of 1977."

"Well, Tony, I see you've rather managed to find a girl," another boy commented, as he stepped up to Tony and Jennifer. Turning to Jennifer, she asked, "So what brings you over here to Hill Valley? For some reason, you simply look very famiiliar to me."

"My name's Claudia Shue," Jennifer replied, swallowing. She'd just have to find a way to let Tony down gently. "Tony and I were talking about the clock tower. I quite think it's strange how his grandparents are really in such conflict with each other about it."

"My name is Brent Newman," the boy replied, as he smiled at Jennifer and Tony. "It is nice here in Hill Valley, but Melinda and I are heading off to Los Angeles this fall. Even though I was just scared to live there for so long, they really did manage to solve the whole wildfire problem. After all, the weather is rather warm there all year around."

"I will miss you, Brent," commented Tony, with a trace of sadness in his voice. "You've sure been a great buddy to me. I really do wish you and Melinda the best." Turning to Jennifer, he added, "So, Claudia, I was wondering if you'd like to dance with me."

"Well, uh, I'm very much flattered that you'd like to dance with me," Jennifer replied, quite nervously. "I'm, uh, I'm sure afraid that I can't. You see, I do have a boyfriend back at home. He, uh, wasn't able to make it. I'm afraid that I can't dance, Tony."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Tony replied, as he looked disappointed. "I guess I just assumed that you were single. Well, it was still very nice to meet you - and your boyfriend is just so lucky to have someone like you. We can maybe still talk, though. I quite love all of my grandparents dearly. It's a shame Grandpa Goldie doesn't respect history too much."

"Well, different people have different opinions," Jennifer replied, softly. "It could be possible that your Grandpa Wilson quite doesn't see the value of having a clock that doesn't work. Still, I can certainly understand the sentimental value of the clock."

"How are you doing, uh, Claudia," Marlene replied, as she and Lila walked up. "I see you're being real sociable tonight." To Tony and Brent, she added, "It really is great that you two could show up tonight. I must say, Brent, I sure can't understand why you want to leave Hill Valley. I certainly couldn't imagine ever to leave this town."

"Well, I'd just love to be able to rub shoulders with certain celebrities," Brent replied, with a roguish grin. "Of course, your father is a celebrity - and he was a rather good musician, but you sure can can meet a lot down there. Anyway, winters here can be terribly cold - it's almost as bad as New York. Well, not quite as bad - but, still..."

As Jennifer glanced at the clock on the wall, she gasped with horror. She realized that the others were probably searching all over town, as they were real frantically looking for her. She had to leave the party right away, as she knew she couldn't stay here.

"What's wrong, Claudia?" Lila asked, concerned. "You have this look on your face, as if something very dreadful happened. It'd be a real shame for you to leave the party early. I mean, the night is still real young. You should really stay here until midnight."

"I'm afraid she can't stay that late, Li," Marlene replied, just as she placed her around Jennifer. "I really can't, either. We, uh, we just promised her mother that we'd spend the night with her. She's, uh, very sick - and we just don't know how much longer she will live. It's a bummer, but a promise is a promise. I'll see you tomorrow, though!"

"Aw, I'm real sorry about that," Lila replied, softly. "I'm real sorry to hear about your mother, Claudia. Well, it was a great pleasure to meet you - and it'd be quite nice if I meet you again, in the near future. So, Marlene, we'll meet at the YMCA tomorrow?"

"Right, at one in the afternoon," Marlene replied. Turning to Jennifer, she added, "It is real hard to believe that time just went by so fast. I guess we should head over to the hospital. Doc, Dad, and Uncle Calvin should just be able to find you over there."

"Doc is going to kill me!" Jennifer groaned. "It was great spending the afternoon with you and your friends, even if Lila is a bit health conscious. I sure bet Marty is frantic, as well. I was quite thinking, Marly. Between the two timelines, it sure does seem like you changed the least - according to what Calvin said. Your brother was different."

"It's so hard to imagine my brother being, well, the way you described him," Marlene commented, as the two left the building. "I hate how Griff Tannen is rather so intent on persuing me. I swear, this lo-rez pervert simply can't take 'no' for an answer."

"Miff Tannen tends to be just as bad," Jennifer replied, grimacing. "Douglas Needles has also tried to persue me a few times. I guess the Tannens have such a tendancy with persuing woman who have a crush on a McFly, or are McFlys themselves. I can simply throw up at the very thought of having to, uh, really do it with a Tannen."

"Hey, Marlene and..." a familiar voice called out. As Jennifer turned out, he saw two young men who looked just like her boyfriend - and a pair of twin girls. She was very sure the boys were Marty Jr and Alex, and not Calvin and her Marty themselves.

"Could you just excuse us, Stephanie?" one of the boys asked, nervously. "Alex and I really need to, uh, speak in private with me sister. Why don't you two just head down to the Olive Garden, and we can meet you in about ten minutes? Can you do that?"

"All right, Marty," replied Stephanie, coyly. "Just don't take long, though. I sure don't have very much money, and I was hoping you'd be able to pay for both of us. We do want to make this a very wonderful date." She and her twin began heading down the street, she turned around, and added, "We'll be waiting for you two in the lobby."

"Listen, uh, Jennifer," Marty replied, nervously, "Calvin and I didn't want to get into this situation, and I sure hope you can understand. However, we can't seem to find our sons anywhere - and, well, we really do owe it to our sons to cover for them."

"Oh, man, this is sure heavy," groaned Jennifer. "I guess I can't be mad at you, but I am rather concerned about..." As she realized something, she gasped, "Great Scott!" Laughing very nervously, she added, "Listen to me! Doc is quite starting to rub off on me. Anyway, I have a bad feeling that Doc might've brought our sons back to 1985."

Marty and Calvin glanced at each other, then Marty said, "I really have a bad feeling you could be right. We do all look alike. I know our sons really did express a desire to visit the '80s, but wouldn't they... Also, not to mention that Doc forgot about you."

"Well, your mom and I might as well come along," suggested Marlene. "I'll offer to pay for all four of you, as we don't want to raise any such suspicions. The two of us might as well get something to eat, too. We'll be sure to eat a separate table, of course."

"To be perfectly honest," Jennifer replied, sighing, "I'm still not very comfortable with this arrangement. I guess I'll quite have to swallow my pride, though, as I don't want our future son to get in any big trouble with his girlfriend. Although, if Doc did end up bring them back, couldn't he have actually just brought them back here already?"

"Yeah, even if they did desire to visit the '80s," Calvin agreed, "I'm sure they would realize how this arrangement could create a huge time paradox. Anyway, can't Doc just bring them back at the same time that he left. Why do _we_ have to wait?"

"I have absolutely no idea," Marty replied, sighing, "but now is not the time to worry about it. We have our potential daughters-in-law waiting for us at the Olive Garden, so we'd better get there quickly. Believe me, Jenn, I'm not looking forward to this!"

"I understand, Marty," Jennifer replied, softly. "You're only just doing what you have to do. I certainly can't fault you for that. I don't want our future son to get in trouble with his girlfriend, either." Turning to Marlene, she added, "Marly, I really am grateful that you could help us out of this one. We might as well make the best of this mess." 


	26. Chapter 26

_February 15, 1986  
3:30 PM PST_

To Marty Jr's luck, he could master performing just about every song that his father has played. He's heard his father's songs enough times, he could just recite them all by heart. What if his band was just demanded an encore, and he chose a song that his father hadn't even yet written? He didn't want to risk creating a time paradox?

"All right, guys," suggested Zach. Marty Jr just couldn't get over how much he quite resembled his future son, Aaron. The resemblances were real uncanny. "I guess we should take a little break. The concert actually does start in just an hour, though."

"This is the concert that could make us or break us," added Joey Landvatter. "We do want to prove to Strickland that he is wrong about us, don't we? It this concert quite doesn't go over well, then our chances of having another chance could be risky."

"I know just what you mean, Joey," replied Zach. "This sure is the first time we have to perform in a major theatre, instead of just at dances and clubs." Turning to Marty Jr, he added, "Marty, I really hope you do realize how serious tonight's performance is. It mean, this really is the day we've been waiting for. We can't mess this up!"

"I don't want to come down on you, Marty," commented Billy Winterson, sighing, "but you've been acting strange all afternoon. It's like you're not yourself, or something. I figured you would've spent the last night practicing. After all, this performance is just so important to us. After all, this sure could be our big break! You should be excited!"

"What's with you today, Marty?" Zach asked, with concern. "All week, you really were excited about being able to perform your new song at tonight's concert - but now you seem to have lost some enthusiasm. I mean, from the way you've been playing it."

"I'm real sorry, uh, Zach," Marty Jr replied, nervously. "I guess I just, uh, have a lot on my mind." In an attempt to cover, he added, "I mean, with graduation this year - and having to deal with Strickland. I guess I was just feeling stressed out about it."

"I just don't get why you're nervous about graduation," commented Zach, with some confusion. "I mean, think about it! We'll all be adults, and we quite won't have to put up with Strickland anymore - unless he really becomes the dean at Hill Valley College. Then we'll might be in some serious trouble. I really don't think it'll happen, though."

"Oh, heaven forbid _that_ should happen!" groaned Billy. "I know Strickland never was quite fond of us, but I don't think he's _that_ spiteful. I mean, I don't think he would follow us around - knowing how we don't wish to deal with him." Just then, the telephone rang. "Zach, since it's your house, why don't you grab the telephone?"

"I'm coming, Billy!" called out Zach, as he went to pick up the receiver. "Hello, Nelson residence. Uh, yes, he's here. We were just practicing for the concert. Yes, you can talk with him." Turning to Marty Jr, he added, "Marty, it's for you! It's your brother."

"Yeah, I'm coming," Marty Jr replied, as he went to grab the phone. He quite hoped the brother Zach was referring to meant Calvin - who was, in reality, Alex - and not Dave. _That_ could be a mess. As he picked up the receiver, he called out "Yo!"

"Oh, hi, Marty," replied a familiar voice. "It's me, Alex. I really wanted to check up on you, and see how you were doing. Lloyd and I are planning to attend the concert. In fact, I would like to be there to cheer you on. I know you must be feeling nervous. It really must be stressing you out. Have the boys from the band suspected anything?"

"They really were concerned about me, uh, Calvin," Marty Jr replied, trying to be as discreet as possible. "I, uh, well... I'm feeling rather nervous about how we're going to graduate this year. I know it's supposed to be exciting, but it's such a big step."

"Marty, what are you..." Alex began to ask, with confusion. Then he gasped, "Oh, I get what's going on! The band members must be in the room with you, and you sure can't discuss time travel stuff in front of them. Well, you take good care of youself."

"Right, exactly," replied Marty Jr. "Well, it's so good that you've called. You take real good care of yourself, too - and I guess I'll see you after the concert. After that, we should probably head to Doc's place. Good bye, and I'll see you later." After he hung up the phone, he turned to the band, and added, "I'm ready for the concert, now."

"I'm so glad to hear that, Marty," Zach replied, encouragingly. "Well, I really do think we should get ready to go. I can hardly wait for Zoe to hear me play. I bet you must be looking forward to performing in front of Jennifer, eh? That'll be the best part."

"Um, yeah, right," Marty Jr replied, nervously. He suddenly thought of how Jennifer was stuck in 2016. Not only would his father not be able to perform at his first major concert, but Jennifer wouldn't even be there to see it. "I'm so looking forward to it!"

"That's great!" Zach replied, as he gave Marty Jr a friendly slap on the back. "Look at the time, everyone! The concert will be starting very shortly. This is the one thing we really can't be late for." After taking in a deep breath, he added, "Marty, that's really one of the reasons why you do have to be punctual. It can make you or break you."

Marty Jr knew that his best friend's father was absolutely right. It seemed strange how he quite took after his father in that respect. He remembered his father really telling him about how having good punctuality could really get you further in life. It was simply that, when it came to school, it was something he really didn't care for.

oooooooooo

Marty Jr couldn't believe what he got himself into. He was supposed to take his own father's place at the concert. It really was just a good thing he inherited his father's guitar talent. However, it didn't mean that he played the same way as his father.

As Zach drove up to the Hill Valley Amphitheatre, Marty Jr just caught sight of a big neon sign that read, "Featuring The Pinheads at 4:30 PM". Under the sign were the words, "Only $5.00" - which made him realize how the inflation had skyrocketed the past thirty years. The whole experience of being stuck in the past felt so surreal.

"Are you okay, Marty?" Zach asked, gently. "You've been so nervous all afternoon. It just isn't like you. Do you remember how, just about four months ago, you were quite distraught about our band not making the auditions? We've sure gone a long ways."

"Yeah, you're not usually the type of person to get stage fight," added Joey. "I rather don't know what it is about you, but you sure do seem like... well, like you're really not yourself. Is there something that's really bugging you? You could just talk about it with us. I mean, we're your buddies. You really should be able to confide in us, Marty."

"You rather did seem a little rusty, Marty," added Billy, nodding. "It really just seemed like you haven't played those songs in some time. How about just taking in some deep breaths, and I'm sure you'll do great? We really don't like seeing you be so uptight."

"Well, uh, I guess I'm worried that our first performance might be a failure," Marty Jr replied, as he knew he couldn't tell his bandmates the truth. "After all, this is just the first time that we're performing at a major theatre. This is such a big step for us."

"Well, I can't argue with you there," Zach replied, softly. "It's simply that, well, you're not the very nervous kind of person. In fact, just a few months ago, you managed to give Joey the pep talk - when he was considering leaving the band. Do you remember that? Just think about it! It's all thanks to you, Marty, that Joey is still in our band."

Marty Jr, of course, didn't remember any of that - but he nodded, anyway. He sure thought of just how uncanny how much Zach Nelson resembled his future son - but, then again, the same was true of him and Alex. He just took in a slow deep breath.

"Zach is absolutely right, Marty," added Joey, as he smiled encouragingly. "That's just one of the reasons why we were very concerned about you. Then again, we all do go through our slumps. Just try to remain real calm, and I'm sure we'll do great tonight."

"Yeah, Marty, I hate to place even more pressure on you," Billy added, "but you can't just fall apart on us tonight. Unfortunately, the music industry can be real unforgiving about stuff like this. Anyway, you know how you're rather always telling us about not thinking about the audience. Well, you should remember to take your own advice."

"I guess you're right, everyone," Marty Jr replied, just as he stepped out the car. He reached for his guitar, and added, "Thanks for the encouragement, everyone. I sure think I'll be able to manage. It's really almost time for us to give our performance."

Marty Jr took in quite a deep breath, as he followed the band inside. He wasn't sure where the band was supposed to perform, so he decided he would let Zach lead the way. He figured that, not only could this performance be very crucial to keeping the timeline intact, but he also had no desire to make his father disappointed in him.

"Hey, Marty!" called out a familiar voice. Marty Jr turned around, to see that it was Alex and Lloyd. "I want to wish you the best of luck on your performance tonight. I really do have plenty of confidence in you, buddy. You know you can do it, Marty!"

"Thank you, Alex," Marty Jr replied, as he smiled and waved back. He caught sight of a door, inviting The Pinheads to enter. Just as he and the bandmates stepped inside, he said, "Well, in about five minutes, we'll be giving the performance of our lifetime."

As Marty Jr helped the rest of the band hook up the equipment, he then thought of how father's advice would be very beneficial. It's just that it's not everyday that he had to perform as someone else, or that the performance might just have an effect the entire space-time continuum. There was just so much that was simply at stake. 


	27. Chapter 27

_February 15, 2016  
8:30 PM PST_

Marty Sr felt nervous, as he was sitting next to Stephanie. Calvin and Stacy sat right across the table from them. His heart was just beating fast, as he couldn't believe he managed to get himself into this. This really wasn't right, and he rather could tell that his twin was also nervous about the whole thing. He slowly took in a deep breath.

He glanced over at Jennifer and Marlene, was were sitting at a table near them. It was quite hard for him to just act like he was Stephanie's boyfriend, when Jennifer was also here. While she seemed to be so understanding of the situation, he knew she wasn't very happy about it. He just did his best to focus on eating his dinner.

"I really must say, Marty," Stephanie commented, "it was sure nice of your sister to pay for us. If she ever has a serious boyfriend, it's only very fitting that you return the favour to her. It's just so great to have these animated photos of us, isn't it?"

"Yeah, those animated photos are awesome," agreed Marty Sr, as he thought of how nice they were. He wished he could bring a few copies back to 1986 with him. "It very much is something to treasure. You know, uh, Dad told me that he rather wishes they were around back in the 1980s. It's rather amazing how much times have changed."

"Yeah, you're telling me," replied Stephanie. "It's sure true that the '80s had real cool music and video games, but there are a lot of modern conveniences I would miss. It's strange that, even just ten years ago, you only had animations on the computer."

"Yeah, it's too bad we couldn't get it done yesterday," Stacy added, "but that place is always closed on Sunday. We had such family stuff to attend to yesterday, so it's like we're having our Valentine's Day celebration a day later. It's worth the wait, though."

Marty Sr's heart skipped a beat, as he suddenly felt quite bad about the situation. It looked like their future sons were being cheated out of their Valentine's dinner, even though the girls wouldn't realize it. He began wondering if their future sons had such plans to explain to the girls about the time machine. It'd make things a lot easier.

"You boys seem very tense tonight," Stephanie said, with concern. "I mean, the two of you have been quite quiet. I mean, I know these stuffed shells are real delicious - but it's usually not like you to not be talkative. Is there something bothering you?"

"Yeah, we're your girlfriends," Stacy added, softly. "You know, if something is rather bothering you, I think it'd be real helpful to talk about it. I also notice that the two of you keep looking at Marlene and Claudia over there. Claudia really is your cousin?"

"Well, actually, a second cousin," Marty Sr replied nervously. "We're just not the type of people who like to get very technical, though. I mean, kin is kin. I guess we're very excited to see our cousin, again. It's a rather big surprise for us. After all, we haven't seen her since we were about... about twelve or so. We really were so close to her."

"She sure does seem nice," Stacy agreed. "I can see that she and Marly are also real close." Turning to Calvin, she added, "This Saturday afternoon, I really would like for you to let me tickle the soles of your feet to my heart's content. This could just mean a lot to me, as this Saturday is my birthday - and this would just be a great present."

"I'd like the same from you, Marty," added Stephanie, she smirking at Marty Sr. "You and your cousin both have quite a captivating laugh. With feet that are as ticklish as yours, it'd be a real pity for us to not take advantage of them every now and then."

Marty Sr shuddered, as he just remembered how he had to let Ms. Coleman tickle he soles of his feet for two hours last month. He quite never even let Jennifer tickle him there. He just couldn't help but wonder how their future sons could put up with this.

"You know, Alex," Stacy added, smiling, "I remember the first time that I tickled the soles of your feet. You were quite nervous about it, and you kept insisting that the very thought of being tickled there sure made you cringe. I simply loved the look of apprehension on your face. You just acted like you were meeting a terrible doom."

"Yeah, Marty," added Stacy, nodding, "it sure was the same case with you. However, once I started tickling them, you sure burst laughing helplessly. I quite loved watching you squirm, and knowing how you absolutely couldn't jerk your feet away from me."

"Couldn't you girls just, uh, just tell us some funny jokes?" Marty Sr suggested. "If it's our, uh, captivating laugh that you girls really love - I'm quite sure that could produce the same result, wouldn't it? I mean, is it really necessary that we suffer for you?"

"Yeah, it's really not the same kind of laugh," Stephanie replied. "I mean, you always have a real wonderful laugh - but you just laugh the best, when we tickle you on the soles of your feet. Anyway, it's quite so much fun to just make you squirm and laugh helplessly. We might as well make the most use out of those ticklish soles of yours."

"Stephanie is quite right, you two," Stacy agreed, nodding. "If the soles of your feet weren't meant to be tickled, then they wouldn't be so ticklish. It really does give us a lot of pleasure to torment those soles of you, and make you burst out laughing."

"It also gives the two of you an endorphin high," added Stephanie. "It's quite so much fun to play with those soles. As we have to do is just run our fingers over them, and I can make you laugh so helplessly. Your laugh is always real great music to our ears."

"We sure love placing you in a vulnerable position," smirked Stacy. "If it wasn't for the fact that we rather have your feet completely restained, you would automatically jerk them away from us. We just love how you have no choice but to endure the tickling."

"Wow! You girls are quite sadistic!" Marty Sr commented, shaking his head. "Anyway, after we're done eating, we should start heading home. We just had no idea that our cousin was going to be here. Anyway, we should just ask our waitress for some more stuffed shells. These are really good, and I'm really just enjoying the garlic bread."

"We sure like to have to have some fun," Stephanie replied, smirking. "It's strange to think that this place used to be Francesca's Italian Diner. I wonder if that place made food that was this good. I also really like how they actually have real waiters here."

"Do you two remember how," Stacy asked, "after we first met, the two of you rather wanted to attend our school? I sometimes think it would be real great, is we did all go to the same school. I feel so bad for you guys, though - and how you have to put up with Mr. Jeb Strickland. We could maybe go to the same college this fall, though."

"That would, uh, sure be wonderful," Calvin replied, nervously. "You're awfully lucky to not have to deal with Strickland at your school. I sure don't think there's anybody that he truly likes. I've heard that Marshall James Strickland wasn't as bad, though."

"How are you fine lovebirds doing on this very fine evening?" chirped the waitress, as she stopped by the table. She very gently set down another platter of stuffed shells, as she added, "It's simply so romantic, a pair of twins dating another pair of twins."

"Actually, Marty and Alex are cousins," corrected Stephanie, "but they do look a lot alike, don't they?" As the waitress nodded, she added, "Of course, it certainly does helps that their fathers are identical twins. I sure do wonder what it would be like in thirty years, when we have kids of our own. It's rather interesting to think about."

"Well, don't be in such a hurry to grow up," the waitress replied, laughing. "You really should treasure your youth, while you're still young. When I was younger, I just wish I had more appreciation for those days. Just remember to take it on day at a time."

"We'll remember that, ma'am," replied Stacy, as the waitress smiled and left. "Well, anyway, I guess that explains how Marshall Strickland got his name. I quite had no idea that there actually was a Strickland marshall in the past. That's kind of cool."

"It sure does sound like Marshall is a lot nicer than his father," Stephanie added. "His mother is a lot nicer, too - and I'm not very surprised that she and Jeb Strickland got divorced. They really seem to be about as different as night and day. I can't exactly blame you for wanting to get out of that school. He seems worse than his grandpa."

"Yeah, I guess it really does..." Marty Sr began to say, until he realized just who Jeb Strickland's grandfather was. He only knew a little bit about Jeb, but quite knew that he was as mean-spirited as his grandfather was. "It's just so scary to think about it."

"It'll probably be such a matter of time," Calvin added, "before we really end up with a Strickland as a gang member. Jeb Strickland does, uh, seem, to be too much of a bully sympathizer. It seems much like The Class of 1984, where the bullies are protected on grounds of being a minor. What about protecting the victims, who are also minors?"

"So is that why you boys are real tense tonight?" Stacy asked, concerned. "Well, we also have our share of problems at our school - if it's of any such consolation to you. It'll be so nice, once we graduate from high school. Just hang in there, you two."

"I'm sure your parents have also struggled with school," Stephanie added. "It's really one thing that hasn't changed much, is the social pressures of high school life. I think even your grandparents have struggled a bit. It's one thing that doesn't change."

Marty Sr thought of the irony of Stephanie's statement, then he just realized that she made such a great point. Having actually spent a week in 1955, he sure saw firsthand how similar high school back then rather was to high school in the 1980s. The fashions and pop culture might have changed, but so much of everything else was the same. 


	28. Chapter 28

_February 15, 1986  
6:00 PM PST_

Marty Jr felt relieved, by the time the concert was over. He hoped nobody suspected that there was anything different about him or his performance. Everyone seemed to enjoy the concert, and he was sure this wouldn't affect his father's career too much.

"You did wonderful, Marty!" Lloyd called out, as he and Alex ran up to Marty Jr. "You know, I didn't see your girlfriend show up at here. I just thought it was quite strange for her to not make it. Is she feeling sick, or something? I mean, what's going on?"

"Yeah," added a girl, who was standing beside Zach, "I really tried to call Jennifer, but she wasn't home. She quite promised me that we'd go together. It's simply not like her to forget something that's this important. If you should happen to see her around, tell her that she should give me a call, okay? Anyway, I really do love your new song!"

"Thanks so much, uh, Zoe," Marty Jr replied, nervously. "I'm, uh, not quite sure what happened to Jennifer, either. I'm real disappointed that she didn't show up, as well. I mean, I was really hoping that she could come here and see our first performance."

"You, uh, really shouldn't be that hard on her," Alex was quick to add. "I mean, it may not even even be her fault that she couldn't show up. Anything might've happened to her, so I'd give her a chance to explain herself. So don't just jump to conclusions."

"I guess you're right, Calvin," Zoe replied, sighing. "Well, I can't ever be too mad at Jennifer - as she's sure a close friend of mine. If anything, I'm really just concerned about her. It's really not like her to simply forget about something this important."

"I sure don't want to, uh, see your friendship get in major trouble," explained Alex. To Marty Jr, he added, "Come with me down that hall. There are, uh, quite a few things I rather wanted to discuss with you." To the others, he added, "Marty and I will sure be back soon. By the way, I wish you guys the best on luck on future performances."

"C'mon, boys!" urged Zach. "There's a party down this way! Let's go! We're going to have pizza, pop, and rock and roll!" After a brief pause, he added, "You did so great tonight, Marty! I guess you were worried about our first major performance, eh?"

"Calvin and I will be right there, Zach," Marty Jr commented, as he flashed a lopsided smile. "We rather need to have talk in private. It shouldn't take us real long." Turning to Alex, he added, "I really hope I didn't perform too badly tonight. I mean, if I really mess this up for my father... Well, I'm sure he wouldn't be very happy with me."

"All right, Marty," Zach replied, smiling encouragingly, "we'll be waiting for you. This is the greatest night of our life. It's so neat to be able to prove Strickland wrong. We're not going to let anyone discourage us. That old bag can really go screw himself!"

"You did great, Marty!" Alex called out, as he threw his arms around his cousin. "I'm sure it wasn't quite easy for you. We really should head back to Doc's garage soon. After all, if we stay here for quite too long, we could actually risk being erased from existence - much like your father almost was, during that week he was in 1955."

"Well, it really wasn't as bad as I thought it would be," Marty Jr replied, softly. "It's just that I'm really far more used to performing my own songs. So what about you, Alex? How did your study date with Lloyd go? Did you two get to have any fun?"

"We did spend some time playing Nintendo," Alex replied, "and we had the radio on a lot. It's strange hearing how things were so different back in the '80s. I really do feel somewhat bad that we couldn't get out and do more stuff, but we just got a taste of what life was like in the '80s. It'd be nice if we could come back here, in the future."

"Well, why don't we give Doc a call?" suggested Marty Jr. "We could join the party, if Doc is still working on the time machine. You know, tonight was really supposed to be our date with the girls. I mean, it really was supposed to be our Valentine's dinner."

"Yeah, I feel so bad about this," agreed Alex. "Why don't you wait here, and I'll give Doc a call. If he's just still working on the time machine, we could spend some time at the party. It shouldn't take me long at all. I just hope he gets it fixed very soon."

"That would be very wonderful, Alex," Marty Jr agreed. "In a way, though, I hope he doesn't yet have it done. I mean, I want to spend some time at the party! It will quite be our chance to have a little taste of life as the teenager in the 1980s, after all."

Alex nodded, just as he headed down the hall to use the payphone. Marty Jr began to think of how videophones haven't even been invented. It sure was one invention from the future that he really liked, and he sure thought how nice it would be to see them on cellphones. Of course, one thing he really enjoyed was the hoverboard.

"Good news, Marty," Alex called out, when he returned. "Doc told me that he's really still in the middle of fixing the time machine, so we can spend some time at the party. We have meet him in Hill Valley Park by 8:00 though. He said he's very sure he would have everything fixed by then. So we have about an hour and a half to have fun!"

"Yay!" exclaimed Marty Jr, as the boys embraced. Then he added, "Well, Alex, what are we waiting for? Let's go join the party, and have some fun." As the boys ran out of the room he added, "The pizza smells simply delicious, doesn't it? I'm so hungry!"

oooooooooo

After enjoying the party for an hour and a half, Marty Jr and Alex went to meet Doc at Hill Valley Park. Marty Jr sure had some mixed feelings about the idea of returning home. On one hand, he was quite excited about going home. On the other hand, he and Alex really were beginning to actually enjoy the life of a teenager in the '80s.

"I wish we could've spent more time at the party," Marty Jr commented, wistfully. "It will be great to go back home, though. I know many people say that I have just a lot in common with my father - but that doesn't change the fact that I'm just not him."

"I know exactly what you mean, Marty," replied Alex, softly. "Well, we sure can't stay here for too long or else we might actually start to erase from existance. I could really imagine just how much of a scary experience that could be. That's exactly what would happen, though - if our parents stay in the future for too long. That would be bad."

"It really is strange to think that your dad hasn't met his wife, yet," Marty Jr said, just as he caught sight of Doc with the station wagon. "I guess her maiden name was April Schwartz, and she and her mother actually move to Hill Valley a little later this year."

"There you boys are," called out Doc, as he looked up. "I've finally managed to finish repairing the time circuits on the station wagon. Anyway, the sooner we actually get you guys switched back - the better it would be. I just appreciate how you two were such troopers about this - and I'm sure your father would appreciate that, as well."

"Right, Doc," Marty Jr replied, as he and his cousin stepped in the station wagon. "It was a little scary, but I'm very sure that wasn't as drastic as how our parents had to get our grandparents to fall in love. I can imagine that it'd be even more stressful."

"Yeah, and not to mention the lightning bolt," added Alex. "I quite must say, it is very convenient, having the Mr. Fusion. I mean, all you have to do is fill it up with garbage - and you're ready to go. It's also a lot less dangerous than plutonium, I'm sure. Even in 2016, plutonium isn't exactly sold at every corner drug store. It's very dangerous."

"Yeah, I don't think it ever will be," Marty Jr replied, laughing. "I was just cracking up, when Dad mentioned that Doc had actually said that to him, in 1955. You know, I just am curious about what the year 2046 will be like. I mean, can you imagine technology getting even more advanced? I certainly must say, it is a little bit of a scary thought."

"Let's see," Doc mused, as he turned on the time circuits, "it was 6:10 PM, when we left 2016 - and we just came back here at 2:40 PM. It is now almost 8:00 PM, so we will return to this date in 2015 at 11:30 PM. All right, boys, be sure to buckle up."

"Wait a minute, Doc!" called out Marty Jr, as he realized something. "Can't you simply take up back to our time at the very same time that you left. That way, we would still have time to bring our girls out for dinner? I mean, couldn't that be possible?"

"Under ordinary circumstances," explained Doc, "that wouldn't be any problem. These are no ordinary crcumstances, though. To bring you back any earlier sure could result in a time paradox. You see, because I ended up leaving your parents in 2016 - while I brought the two of you back here to 1986 - time has continued to run for them."

"Whoa, this is so heavy!" Marty Jr exclaimed. "In a very strange sort of way, I guess that makes sense. I sure feel bad that our sons had to take our place at dinner - but, then again, I've ended up taking his place at the concert. I hope things works out."

"I just think you worry too much, buddy," Alex replied, as he gave his cousin a rather friendly squeeze. "Everyone who was sitting around Lloyd and I mentioned how good your band was doing. In fact, if anything, I really think your father will be very proud of you. I'll admit that I actually feel a little worried about our dinner dates, though."

"All right, boys!" called out Doc, as he began to accelerate the station wagon. "Brace yourselves for temporal displacement." After taking in a deep breath, he added, "We can head over to the hospital right away. The switch shouldn't take very long at all." 


	29. Chapter 29

_February 15, 2016  
11:30 PM PST_

Alex sure felt relieved, as soon as the station wagon broke the barrier. It felt so nice to finally be back in his own time period. As much as he did enjoy spending some time in the '80s, he realized he did miss a lot about life in 2016. It felt so nice to be home.

"All right, boys," called out Doc, as he drove out of Hill Valley Park. "Let's all head over to the hospital, as I'm real sure that's where the boys would be waiting. I'm sure sorry that I got you all into this mess. I didn't quite count on becoming sick. It's really looked as if my illness could lead to a possible antidote to a potentially dangerous virus."

"What are you talking about, Doc?" Marty Jr asked, real confused. "From what Alex told me, you sure ended up with a complicated illness - because of your condition of picking up two viruses from two different time periods, neither from your present."

"It turned out I was infected with the f brucella virius," Doc explained. "It turned out that the virus managed to infect a chicken, which is the first non-canine victim to the virus. This virus was starting to mutate, making it potentially dangerous to humans."

"I do remember how Dr. Wilkins was in tears about it," observed Alex. "It's just very sad to think of all these poor dogs losing their lives. I sure guess, because you were infected by a virus from the Old West, it's actually unlocked a key to a solution."

"Whoa, this is heavy!" breathed Marty Jr. "I guess it's all turn out for the good - but what's Dr. Wilkins going to say to everyone? I mean, how is he going to explain that he found a cure because... because you picked up a virus from in the past. I'm very sure we can trust him to not tell everyone about the time machine, but I'm just..."

"I'm sure my older self will help him out with that," explained Doc. "I know that I am still alive in 2016 - but, other than that, I don't know anything else about me. I just believe that, if we know quite too much about our destiny - it can quite cause us to behave in a very foolish manner. I really do hope that your parents are all right."

"Well, I guess this was an interesting experience for all of us," remarked Alex. "I will feel happy to just be able to go back to really being my old self. I just can't say that I've entirely disliked the experience. I mean, we sure did get such an opportunity to experience another time period - especially that of our favourite era, the 1980s."

"As nice as the pizza party really was," commented Marty Jr, "I kept worrying about how long it would be, until we would become erased from existence. It's just quite a scary thought. I'm so glad that we managed to make it back, before it happened."

"Yeah, me, too," replied Alex, sighing. "It was sure neat to have a little taste of what life was like in the '80s. I don't know about you - but I think I'm rather going to hit the sack, once I get home. We have school tomorrow, and we don't want to be late."

"Oh, great!" groaned Marty Jr. "As if things weren't bad enough already, now I can't even sleep in tomorrow. My parents were always laid back, but going to school is the one area they're pretty strict about. I guess my father want to keep me from making the same mistakes that he did. I know he's only just looking out for me - but, still..."

"All right, boys," called out Doc, as he began to descend the station wagon. "It really looks like Marty, Calvin, and Jennifer are waiting for us. Well, lets make this one very quick - as any further stay here could really end up resulting in a big disruption of the space-time continuum. Let's get you kids out of here, and get your parents in here."

"Doc! Doc!" cried out Marty Sr, as he and Calvin ran up to the station wagon. "I'm so happy to see you!" After taking in a deep breah, he added, "So what happened? It's so nice to see that you came back for us, but didn't our sons explain to you that..."

"They did try to," Doc replied, blushing, "but I didn't give them a chance to explain. I was actually still under sedation, and I was also very irritable - so I just thought that they were arguing with me, and I rather wasn't in the mood for it. I'm terribly sorry I acted so hastily. Anyway, why don't the three of you step into the station wagon."

"I tried my best to do great at your first major performance," Marty Jr commented, a bit nervously. "It's real fortunate that I've inherited your guitar talent, but I'm just... Well, I'm sure not used to performing your songs. At least, I knew them all real well."

"I'm just glad that you were willing to cover for me," Marty Sr gushed, as he threw his arms around his son. "Calvin and I sure did our best to cover for you at Olive Garden. The girls were quite a little concerned, but they didn't seem to be that terribly angry."

"Well, it's a shame I really didn't get to spend any time with you two," Jennifer said, to Marty Jr and Alex. "Of course, I'll have plenty of time to spend with you boys - when I get older. You boys just take great care of yourselves. I guess I'll be seeing you again in about thirty years, but you'll really be seeing me again in probably an hour or so."

"Actually, you'll be seeing us again in quite over twelve years," Marty Jr corrected his mother, as he really threw his arms around her. "It's rather hard to believe it's almost midnight. It'll feel so good to hit the sack. Well, you have a safe journey back home."

"By the way, Aunt Jennifer," added Alex, "Zoe quite wants you to call her, as soon as you get home. She was very worried about you, as you actually didn't show up at the performance. I told her that she should go easy on you, and not be too mad at you."

"Whoa, thank you very much for letting me know that," gasped Jennifer. "I just didn't even think of how I promised her that I'd go watch The Pinheads with her. I rather do hope she doesn't get very mad at me." After a brief pause, she added, "Well, we just better head back to 1986. I'll certainly see you kids again, in the future! Good bye!"

"Good bye, everyone!" Alex, Marty Jr, and Marlene called out - as Jennifer, Marty Sr, Calvin, and Doc stepped into the station wagon. Alex really felt a big lump coming into his throat, as he would really miss seeing the teen versions of his father and uncle.

"How was your day, kids?" asked a very familiar voice. Alex turned around, to see his Uncle Marty - who was now thirty years older. "Wow! I sure don't even remember my visit here from thirty years ago. It's just quite strange to see the three of you here. I mean, you don't really seem like the type of person to just hang out at the hospital."

"Well, uh, Uncle Marty," Alex replied, as he watched the station wagon lift up into the air, "I'm sure everything will just come back to you, after your younger self returns to the year 1985. Don't ask how I figured this out. It's simply an idea that I really have."

Alex, Marty Jr, and Marlene watched on quite intently - as Doc was accellerating the station wagon to 88 miles per hour. After three loud sonic booms, the station wagon broke the time barrier, leaving a pair of fire trails behind. Alex was so mesmorized.

"I didn't get to spend too much time with your younger selves," Marlene commented, as she turned to middle-aged Marty. "It was quite good getting to know the teenage version of Mom, though. Lila quite gave her a little grief about her eating habits, and she reacted very similarly to how Mom today does - that Lila should just lighten up."

"I think your mom looks so nice just the way she is," Marty Sr replied, as he gave his daughter a gentle squeeze. "I think it's very nice that you care about what you eat, but there's no real sense in getting uptight about it. Lila's mom is quite hard on her."

Marty Jr then turned to his father, he asked, "Do you remember, Dad? I mean, do you remember your adventures from thirty years - which is also your adventures from until just a few minutes ago? Gee, talking about time travel can really be quite confusing."

Marty Sr was deep in thought for a minute, before he added, "Yes, I quite remember everything, now. I must say, you've done very wonderful at our first performance. I understand that must've been quite hard on you." Putting his arm around his son, he added, "I am very proud of you, honey! It's a real pleasure to have a son like you."

"Oh, I am quite happy that everything worked out great," Marty Jr gushed. "It's great to have a father like you. I'd really like to take another trip back to the '80s, someday. I was wondering, though, how come you didn't remember anything until just now?"

"Doc told me that it's something called temporal amnesia," explained Marty Sr. "It just means that, while my younger self was in this time period, I quite had no memories of my adventures in this year as my younger self. Furthermore, I had no such memories surounding the event of my first concert performance. I remember now, though."

"I guess that would be to avoid creating a time paradox, eh?" asked Alex. "I mean, if you were to interact with your future self - and then you just remembered the whole thing by the time you _become_ your future self, then you would really have a..."

"Well, you might deliberately do things differently the second time around," Marty Jr added, "and that could quite result in a time paradox. So I would just guess that the temporal amnesia is there to actually prevent something like that from happening."

"That's about the size of it," replied Marty Sr, smiling warmly. "Well, it's getting quite late - and you kids have school tomorrow. So I do think we'd better head home, and get some rest. I know Jeb Strickland just isn't a very nice principal, but it sure will be important to have a high school education. So let's all of us get going, everyone!"

As everyone headed off to the car, Alex knew that his uncle was right. School wasn't always fun, but it sure was necessary. He also just remembered what Doc said about learning from history. He quite realized that it didn't apply to just major world events. It was a rather good idea to apply that principle on a more personal level, as well. 


	30. Chapter 30

_February 15, 1986  
8:00 PM PST_

"It really is about time!" called out Marty, as the station wagon broke the barrier. "It's nice to finally be back home in 1986. Calvin's leg is completely healed, and I sure think I'd like to take a break from time travelling. It's sure great that my son did quite a nice job with taking my place. When I get home, I think I'm going to turn in right away."

"From what I've heard," Doc replied, smiling, "it sounds like they did great. Of course, I didn't come to the concert - because I was very busy fixing the time machine. I sure didn't want to tell you this, but the Delorean is in the progress of being repaired."

"Oh, I see," Calvin replied, quietly. "I guess that really explains why you couldn't just use the DeLorean to switch us back. Well, I just guess all's well that ends well. I think I'm also going to turn in early. I know I did sleep for two hours, but I'm still tired."

"I rather haven't slept in a very long time," commented Marty, sighing. "Let's see, it was around four in the afternoon that we left 1885. Then we showed up in 2016 at noon. We were sure stuck in the future until about midnight. I got up at nine, when we were in 1885. This means that I was actually up for about nineteen hours."

"That is a very long time," agreed Jennifer, sighing. "My parents are going to be real surprised that I'm going to bed early - but, at this moment, I just don't care. It really was a strange experience for me. It felt so nice bonding with my future daughter."

"I'd offer to let you all sleep by my place," Doc said, yawning, "but the garage really only has so much room. One of these days, I'll probably buy myself a bigger house - but I wouldn't have anyone to share it with. I don't even have a woman in my life."

"Hey, listen, Doc," Marty couldn't resist bringing up, "I know you're always telling us that it's really not good to know much about your own destiny. I was thinking, have you ever felt real tempted to see if your older self ever does end up with anyone? I know you don't have to have romance in your life to be happy, but I figured..."

"Well, it'd rather be a lie to say that I haven't felt tempted," replied Doc. "I know that I'm still alive in 2016, but that's really about it. The rejuvenations that are available in the future are just wonderful for being able to increase life spans. That's really about the most important - not to mention, practical - invention that the future would hold."

"I can't argue with you there, Doc," Marty replied, smiling. "Well, this almost does just rank right up there with that week I spent in 1955 - and then we quite had that whole almanac thing to deal with. It's really a good thing that Calvin was very observant."

"Yeap, you can just count on good old observant me," Calvin teased, laughing. "Well, I don't completely regret this entire experience, in spite of the drawbacks. I've rather learned a lot from the past few days. I really was worrying myself sick over nothing."

"Yeah, I guess I'm sure glad I didn't come along," Jennifer replied, sighing. To Marty, she added, "I feel bad very that I wasn't able to witness your performance, and you weren't even there for your first major performance. Our son must've been stressed about the whole thing. I'll just have to give Zoe a call, before I turn in for the night."

"Thai sounds great, Jenn," replied Marty, as he put his arm around his girlfriend. "We should maybe take a little walk at Hill Valley Park, sometime tomorrow. I sure do want to do a little bonding with Calvin, as well. I mean, it's been quite some time - since we have been able to spend any time alone together, and I really do owe it to him."

"Aw, Marty, that's very sweet of you," gushed Calvin. "I'll be very happy to see my room again. I mean, don't get me wrong! I did enjoy spending time in the Old West, but it's really also nice to be home again. I mean, there really is no place like home."

"I'll drop you off first, Jennifer," Doc explained, "and then, Marty and Calvin, I'll drop the two of you off. It's very good that you kids don't have school tomorrow. Our trip didn't quite work out as planned, but this really will be a memorable adventure."

"I'm just real thankful that I don't have to return with a broken leg," Calvin replied, as he flashed a lopsided smile. "Well, on a very positive side, I do know that I will end up in a happy marriage. So it's good to know that I have something to look forward to."

"So you did find that out?" Doc asked, smiling faintly. "Well, I guess knowing just that won't be so bad. You do realize, though, that your future might still just change? You sure don't want to get too comfortable with having that information, that you end up making your future not be as great. It wouldn't be terribly fair for your kids, either."

"I realized something, Doc," Marty gasped. "Now that our kids really visited this year, isn't our future now actually written. I mean, it's a little like how it was for you - when I spent that week with you in 1955. It became your duty to ensure my existence."

"You know, you really do present a good point," Doc replied, softly. "Before your kids ended up spending some time in this year, it wouldn't have mattered too much if your kids did end up being born. Now that they've spent some time in this year, though - it will now be rather important that we do all we can to ensure their future existence."

As Marty pondered over what Doc saiod, he thought of the pros and cons to it. Then he sure realized what it must've been like for Doc, after the week that Marty spent in the year 1955. There were probably even several occasions, where Doc was worried that he might somehow jeopardize Marty's existence. It must've been real stressful.

Marty and realized that he and Calvin sure owed it to their future children. He then wondered how Jennifer felt about the whole thing. Quite natually, this would mean that Marty and Jennifer would really have no choice but to end up getting married.

oooooooooo

As Marty made his way towards his twin's room, he began to think of how everything seemed to be the same - as they were before he left. He felt real relieved to find out that the trip in the Old West hadn't managed to drastically change his family life.

He gently knocked on the door of his twin's bedroom, as he hoped that Calvin hadn't already fallen asleep. He wanted to do some bonding, and he still felt real bad about inviting Jennifer along - when Calvin was really trying to take his mind off of girls.

"Oh, hi, Marty," Calvin replied, just as he opened the door. "I see that you're wearing your fleece pajamas, too. These are just real soft and comfy, aren't they? I feel quite relaxed, whenever I have these on - and I do tend to just sleep better. Anyway, I do feel very exhausted. I was just about to flop on my bed. I need sleep rather badly."

"How are you doing elsewise, Cal?" Marty asked, as he stepped into the room. "This feels good to be back home, eh? I'm very glad that everything worked out fine. It is good to know that we're very destined towards a happier future, now. I mean, isn't this just such a good feeling? It sure beats the future that we saw late last year."

"Yeah, you've really got that right," Calvin replied, as he smiled at his twin. "It's like our kids are very different, almost like they're not even the same people they were before. It's still very amazing to think that I gave my future son a different name."

"Alex is a great name, too," Marty commented, as he sat on the bed with Calvin. "It's like with Alex P Keaton, from Family Ties. He does seem rather obsessed with money, and he can sometimes be quite pompous. Overall, though, I think he has a very good heart. I sometimes wonder how I'd get along with him, if I was to ever meet him."

"Well, Alex may sometimes act quite arrogant," Calvin agreed, "but I really do think he's quite a decent human being. Of course, he's really nothing like the Alex from A Clockwork Orange. Now _that_ Alex was horrid. I wouldn't want his company!"

"Well, tomorrow, why don't we just spend the day at home, and relax?" suggested Marty. "I think I've had enough excitement for quite some time. I mean, it was real hard pretending to be Stephanie's boyfriend - and then I actually had to kiss her."

"Yeah, it was the same with Stacy and me," agreed Calvin. "Man, I can't quite believe just how sadistic the girls were. I'll admit that I didn't entirely hate having the soles of my feet tickled, but it was an unbearable experience. I mean, I do enjoy being tickled - but that happens to be the one part of my body where it's simply, well, too ticklish."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Marty replied, grimacing. "I still remember how I had to let Ms. Coleman tickle the soles of my feet for two hours. Once we rather had our first very major concert performance tonight - I sure don't think she'll be able to hold that over me, anymore. Of course, I'll still make sure that I come to school on time."

"I'm happy to hear that, Marty," Calvin replied, as he hugged his twin. "Well, I really don't know about you - but I'd sure better get some sleep, now. As fun as it really is to travel through time, I think I'll be staying here in good old 1986 for some time."

"Yeah, I completely agree with you, Cal," Marty replied, just as he began to step out of the room. "You have a good rest tonight - and I'll look so forward to spending time with you, tomorrow. I really must say, I'm simply so glad that tomorrow is Sunday."

As Marty headed back to his bedroom, he thought of how lucky he really was to have a real wonderful twin brother. It was sometimes just hard to believe that Calvin didn't even exist in the original timeline, where his parents weren't successful. It rather was ironic to think of how he was indirectly responsible for the creation of his own twin. 


End file.
